La Volonté du Feu
by Florana
Summary: La menace gronde et Konoha connait un tournant de son histoire. Le village pourra-t-il survivre ? Abandonner ou se battre ? Tous les ninjas se retrouvent confrontés à ce choix, en particulier ceux de Konoha, déserteurs y compris.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Florana

**Titre :** La Volonté du Feu

**Manga : **Naruto (après Shippuden)

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, pas plus le monde que les personnages, hormis ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le manga de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre : **Drame/Amitié/Aventure/Romance**  
**

**Note : **Pas de spoiler dans cette fic pour tous ceux qui sont allés jusqu'au début de la deuxième saison. Ce qui suit le premier arc de la deuxième saison n'est pas toujours pris en compte.

* * *

Prologue

Ce soir-là, Sakura écoutait avec un sourire presque attendri Naruto lui raconter sa dernière mission. Il avait l'air si fier et si content de pouvoir ainsi lui exposer ses exploits qu'elle n'osait pas l'interrompre. Même le patron d'Ichiraku avait renoncé à lui demander de partir, tant le ninja était pris par son récit. Cependant, Sakura perdit tout à coup son sourire quand il commença la description de son adversaire :

– Elle n'était pas vieille, assez bien foutue, en fait, avec une sacrée paire de…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car un coup de Sakura manqua de lui fracasser le crâne. Il tomba de sa chaise sous le choc et s'écrasa par terre en réprimant un cri de douleur. Puis, se repliant sur lui-même et suppliant sa coéquipière du regard, il laissa la tempête se déverser.

– Naruto, espèce de pervers ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est comme ça que tu regardes tes ennemies ? Ça ne te réussit pas de partir en mission avec Kakashi-sensei !

– Mais, Sakura, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit-il. Et puis c'est pas ma faute, sa poitrine était quasiment aussi grosse que celle de la vieille Tsu…

Naruto ne put échapper à un second coup de poing sur le crâne. Il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de fâcher Sakura. C'était comme si chacune de ses phrases risquait de la mettre en rogne et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

– Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, conclut-il en se relevant.

– Tu peux aussi sauter le passage de la description, suggéra Sakura en reprenant son calme.

Naruto se massa le crâne quelques secondes en se demandant s'il était bien raisonnable de poursuivre son récit. Finalement, poussé par son besoin de parler, il se rassit sur sa chaise et reprit la parole :

– Oh, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose après le combat. Kakashi-sensei et moi l'avons battue, on a récupéré le parchemin et on est rentré.

Sakura fixa un instant Naruto d'un air perplexe. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abréger autant sa narration. Peut-être que, cette fois-ci, elle y était allée un peu trop fort. Finalement, elle préféra ne pas insister et changea le sujet de conversation :

– Dis, tu ne trouves pas étrange que depuis quelques temps tu n'as que des missions avec Kakashi-sensei ?

Naruto baissa les yeux. Evidemment, il avait remarqué cet état de fait et en avait même tiré ses propres conclusions.

– Non, c'est normal, répondit-il d'une voix soudainement morne. Je ne suis pas un bon ninja, Sakura, alors Kakashi-sensei est là pour me surveiller. Parce que, au fond, je ne vaux rien.

Sakura se figea un instant. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Naruto proférer de telles paroles. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, puis, en voyant les yeux tristes de son ami, comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle se sentit gênée et hésita avant de lui demander :

– C'est ce que Kakashi-sensei t'a dit ?

– Non, mais je sais qu'il me surveille. Je lui flanque la frousse, Sakura, j'en suis sûr.

Sakura eut un sourire gêné et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

– Allons, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire penser une chose pareille ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto s'énerva véritablement. Il attrapa son bol vide et le jeta par terre, comme pour contrôler sa rage. Teuchi, le cuisinier, le regarda faire sans oser réagir. Sakura elle-même sentit son sang se glacer à cette vue.

– Tu veux qu'on en reparle, Sakura ? s'écria Naruto. Tu ne comprends pas que je suis devenu dangereux pour Konoha ? Je suis un monstre pour eux, Sakura, un monstre ! Tu ne devrais même pas accepter de dîner avec moi !

Sur ce, il paya le repas et le bol cassé et s'éloigna rapidement. Sakura lança un regard désolé au cuisinier avant de lui emboîter le pas, poussée par l'inquiétude.

– Naruto, attends ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute !

Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter. Naruto ne chercha pas à se débattre. En fait, il n'eut aucune réaction. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et Sakura eut l'impression de le voir sombrer.

– J'ai failli vous tuer, Sakura, lâcha-t-il subitement. La mission a échoué à cause de moi.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faute de pouvoir le contredire. Lentement, elle passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'obligea à s'asseoir avec elle sur un banc. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse broyer du noir ainsi.

– C'est vrai, Naruto, la mission a été un échec, admit-elle. Sasuke nous a échappé et nous avons failli tous mourir. Mais ce n'était pas toi, Naruto ! C'était Kyûbi ! Tu n'y es pour rien et tout le monde le sait.

Naruto ne répondit pas et Sakura n'osa pas ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle ne l'avait jamais senti aussi froid, ni aussi distant. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sakura savait parfaitement ce qui rongeait Naruto depuis près de six mois. Lors de leur dernière tentative pour récupérer Sasuke, la mission avait mal tourné quand le manteau rouge du démon renard s'était développé autour de Naruto. Une queue était sortie, puis deux, puis trois et enfin quatre. Yamato n'avait pas pu l'arrêter avant cette quatrième apparition et, par conséquent, Naruto avait failli les tuer.

Les secondes défilaient et le silence semblait s'éterniser. Sakura décida finalement qu'il était temps de libérer définitivement Naruto du poids qui pesait sur son cœur et lui adressa un sourire amical.

– Eh, Naruto, on est tous les deux, lui dit-elle.

Naruto releva la tête, surpris. Durant un instant, il se demanda comment il devait interpréter cette phrase.

– On est tous les deux, reprit Sakura, et tu m'as promis de ramener Sasuke. Je sais que tu tiens toujours tes promesses, alors tu y arriveras, Naruto. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Tu y arriveras, même si cela doit te prendre des années. Je le sais et je t'aiderai.

Un maigre sourire fendit le visage de son ami. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes silencieux, Sakura l'entourant de ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, les mains posées sur les hanches.

– Tu as raison, Sakura ! approuva-t-il en retrouvant son entrain. Je ramènerai Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas possible que ça se termine autrement !

Sakura sourit de soulagement. Enfin, elle retrouvait son meilleur ami, le véritable Naruto Uzumaki, celui dont l'espoir ne s'ébranlait jamais. Elle se leva et, heureuse, le serra dans ses bras.

– Ah, Sakura, tu t'es enfin aperçue de mon charme irrésistible ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit au troisième coup de la soirée, moins fort que les deux premiers, mais tout de même suffisamment marquant pour lui faire perdre son air satisfait.

– Idiot ! répliqua Sakura. Continue comme ça et ce sera fini les rendez-vous chez Ichiraku !

Malgré son apparente colère, Sakura était heureuse. Naruto était redevenu normal et elle avait la certitude que tout s'arrangerait. Finalement, la soirée se finit après une brève discussion et les deux amis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Une journée s'achevait, comme tant d'autres à Konoha.

*

Dans le bureau de la Cinquième Hokage, Kakashi Hatake se tenait droit, posté devant la fenêtre. Il discernait au bout de la rue ses deux élèves qui se séparaient. Apparemment, Naruto avait retrouvé son comportement normal. Ce n'était qu'un maigre soulagement, mais il en grandement avait besoin.

– Naruto te fait-il peur, Kakashi ? demanda Tsunade.

Kakashi se retourna vers elle. Il n'y avait ni sarcasme ni moquerie dans sa voix. C'était une question très sérieuse à laquelle il devait apporter une réponse.

– Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, Maître Tsunade. J'ai peur pour lui. S'il ne se maîtrise pas, la puissance du démon renard pourrait le conduire à la mort.

Tsunade acquiesça. Le « paradoxe Naruto », comme elle l'avait nommé, était des plus compliqués. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner l'un des leurs, surtout Naruto en fait. L'Akatsuki, cette horrible organisation criminelle, se jetterait sur lui pour capturer Kyûbi, le démon qui reposait en lui. Pourtant, Naruto devenait dangereux pour le village lui-même. Ses crises devenaient trop fréquentes pour être correctement maîtrisées. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si c'était lui ou son entourage qui prenait le plus de risques.

– Oui, je me souviens encore comment ils me l'ont ramené, soupira Tsunade. Il était complètement guéri, mais son corps était étrangement affaibli.

– Nous n'avons pas vu son état quand il a sorti la quatrième queue, mais Yamato assure que c'était effrayant, ajouta Kakashi. Il a dit qu'on pouvait à peine le reconnaître. Il avait les yeux en feu, son corps était rouge et sa peau se confondait avec le manteau de Kyûbi. En fait, Yamato a même dit qu'il n'avait plus de peau.

– Alors, si je comprends bien, à partir d'un certain point, Kyûbi détruit Naruto et prend son corps pour le mettre à sa sauce.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un air triste. S'il y avait un élève qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, c'était bien Naruto. Même Sasuke le déserteur était passé au second plan depuis le temps.

– Bon, et lors de votre dernière mission, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tsunade.

– Deux queues sont sorties.

Tsunade baissa les yeux vers son bureau. C'était à croire que les débordements de Naruto étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

– Ça devient systématique, je trouve, fit-elle remarquer.

Kakashi hocha la tête. Ce sujet était de plus en plus préoccupant et il espérait que la Hokage trouverait enfin la solution.

– Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué la réaction cette fois-ci ? s'informa-t-elle.

– La voleuse avait trahi sa famille pour obtenir le parchemin, expliqua Kakashi.

– Et, bien entendu, le sens aigu de la justice chez Naruto n'a aidé en rien. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas une raison, avant il se maîtrisait beaucoup mieux ! Le sceau du Quatrième s'affaiblit bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

– Il faut croire que la dernière mission de récupération a été un choc pour lui.

– Je crois aussi, un choc violent même. Je te rappelle que Shino Aburame y a perdu un bras, ce n'est pas rien.

Kakashi eut une grimace de dépit derrière son masque. Il était vrai que la transformation de Naruto avait engendré un grand nombre de dégâts dans leurs rangs. Tsunade plongea sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour se forcer à réfléchir.

– Naruto est trop imprévisible, même toi tu n'arrives pas à prévoir toutes ses réactions, grommela-t-elle. Il faut qu'il arrête les missions de haut rang pendant un moment. Je sais qu'en théorie je devrais carrément le faire cesser son travail de ninja, mais Naruto risquerait de s'énerver encore plus et ça serait très mauvais.

– Je pense aussi.

Tsunade ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un flacon contenant une capsule blanche. Elle le posa sur son bureau avant d'expliquer :

– Ceci est mon dernier remède mis au point. Passe me voir demain matin, j'aurai une mission de rang C pour vous deux, conclut Tsunade. Tu profiteras du début de la mission pour lui faire avaler ce médicament. Libre à toi de lui dire ce que tu penses le mieux pour le convaincre. Ensuite, tu laisseras Naruto remplir la mission et, surtout, je veux que tu notes chacun de ses faits et gestes. Je veux le déroulement exact de ses actes dans ton rapport.

– Vous pensez que vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose ? demanda Kakashi, plein d'espoir.

– Kakashi, cela fait maintenant six mois que j'essaie de mettre au point un calmant pour atténuer ses réactions sans pour autant altérer sa forme physique. Le dernier essai l'a abruti pendant une semaine. Alors, oui, j'espère pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

Kakashi remercia Tsunade avant de sortir de la pièce. Surveiller les faits et gestes de Naruto était sa mission depuis six mois et il n'en voyait plus le bout, mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte tout allait s'arranger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à oublier le mauvais pressentiment qui le travaillait depuis quelques jours.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà pour le prologue ! Bon, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de publier cette fic car, vous verrez, elle est assez spéciale par la suite. Enfin, je pense qu'elle peut quand même vous plaire (sinon, pourquoi l'aurais-je publiée ?). Bon, pour les lecteurs de Sasuke, les enfants et moi qui se demandaient s'il y aurait à nouveau une relation privilégiée entre Sasuke et Sakura, sachez que je ne révèle jamais les couples, sauf dans un one-shot ^^.


	2. Le choc d'une vie

Chapitre 1 : Le choc d'une vie

Le lendemain matin, quand Shizune entra dans le bureau de la Hokage, elle trouva à cette dernière une mine étrange. Alors qu'à son habitude Tsunade aurait soupiré puis râlé en voyant arriver le travail de la journée, elle affichait un visage tendu, des traits tirés et tripotait un stylo comme si ce geste pouvait la détendre.

– Bonjour Maître, la salua Shizune. Vous me semblez bien préoccupée ce matin.

Tsunade leva les yeux, presque surprise de voir son assistante devant elle, puis jeta un coup d'œil désabusé aux dossiers qui venaient d'être posés avec un fracas non voulu sur son bureau.

– C'est vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, admit-elle. En fait, c'est Naruto qui m'inquiète.

– Naruto ? répéta Shizune. Je vous rappelle que les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki courent toujours. Qu'est-ce que Naruto peut bien avoir pour vous mettre dans un état encore pire que celui d'hier ?

– Kakashi est venu me voir hier soir pour me dire que Naruto avait encore eu un débordement.

Shizune lâcha un « Oh » explicite avant d'enchaîner :

– Vous savez, Maître Tsunade, c'est un peu normal, cela fait maintenant six ans qu'il court sans espoir derrière Sasuke Uchiwa. Et puis, étant donné le résultat de la dernière mission pour le récupérer...

– Oh, celui-là, s'il revient je lui mettrai une bonne correction ! répliqua Tsunade en enfonçant la pointe de son stylo dans le bureau. Non seulement on n'arrive plus à le repérer mais, en plus, nous n'avons pas non plus de nouvelles de son frère, Itachi !

Shizune se tut, préférant laisser Tsunade passer sa colère sur le pauvre stylo qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses nerfs se calmer, la Hokage poursuivit :

– Oui, je comprends que Naruto soit frustré, mais je crains qu'il ne laisse encore Kyûbi prendre le dessus. Tu as vu la blessure qu'il a faite à Jiraya pendant son entraînement ? Et le bras de Shino ? C'était effrayant !

– Oui, c'est sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise, approuva Shizune. Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire pour son cas ?

Tsunade s'enfonça dans son siège et laissa durant quelques secondes son regard se perdre au-delà de la fenêtre, dans le village de Konoha qui s'étalait à ses pieds.

– Je l'ai envoyé il y a à peine dix minutes avec Hatake en mission. Kakashi a pour but de lui faire avaler le remède que j'ai mis au point et ensuite de le surveiller et d'observer ses réactions. J'espère que tout se passera b…

Tsunade n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans prévenir, une violente secousse ébranla la pièce, menaçant de faire tomber les dossiers en équilibre. Les deux femmes se fixèrent l'une et l'autre avant que la Hokage ne bondisse brusquement sur ses pieds pour venir se coller à la fenêtre. Une lueur rouge brillait au-dessus de la forêt.

– Maî… Maître Tsunade, balbutia Shizune, tétanisée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Elle redoutait réellement la réponse.

– C'est mauvais, c'est même très mauvais, conclut-elle.

Une seconde secousse fit trembler la tour rouge. Une puissante bourrasque balaya le village, secouant les arbres et faisant grincer les bâtiments. Tsunade s'apprêta à réagir, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la stoppant dans sa démarche. Maito Gai venait d'entrer et, ce qui effraya les deux femmes présentes, ce fut le corps de Kakashi Hatake, ensanglanté, posé en travers de l'épaule de son rival.

– Maître Tsunade ! s'écria Gai, paniqué. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça à l'entrée de Konoha alors que j'allais courir !

Tsunade jura et, d'un geste brusque, balaya les piles de dossiers sur son bureau. Shizune, effrayée par la situation, oublia le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passées à trier ces papiers et aida Gai à allonger Kakashi sur le meuble. Aussitôt, Tsunade retroussa ses manches et commença à passer ses mains sur les blessures du ninja. Elles étaient nombreuses, réparties sur tout le corps, comme s'il avait été déchiqueté par une tempête de kunais.

– Kakashi ! appela Tsunade en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique devant l'incroyable quantité de sang. Kakashi, je t'ordonne de répondre !

Il ne se passa rien durant quelques secondes. Tsunade crut qu'ils allaient le perdre avant qu'il n'ait pu expliquer quoique ce soit. Cependant, elle soigna rapidement les blessures qui pouvaient l'être, réservant les autres pour l'hôpital. Finalement, Kakashi ouvrit son unique œil visible et commença à parler.

– Plus fort, Kakashi, je ne comprends rien ! ordonna Tsunade.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas insisté devant l'état de son patient, mais la situation ne lui permettait plus d'hésitations. Si ses doutes se confirmaient, le village courait un grave danger. Kakashi répéta une sorte de grognement, mais aucun son cohérent ne parvenait à leurs oreilles. Finalement, Tsunade décida d'agir.

– Désolée, Kakashi, mais la situation l'impose !

D'un mouvement sec, elle tira son masque, dévoilant ainsi le bas de son visage. Gai, effrayé par ce geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, détourna les yeux, comme si le menton et la bouche de Kakashi étaient devenus des parties intimes de son corps avec le temps. Shizune resta de marbre et regarda sa supérieure approcher son oreille de la bouche du ninja.

– Quoi ? Neuf quoi tu dis ? demanda Tsunade.

– Queues ! insista Kakashi. Neuf queues !

Epuisé par l'effort, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le bureau. Alors que Shizune et Gai restaient pétrifiés devant de telles paroles, Tsunade ne perdit pas une seconde et commença à donner des ordres :

– Shizune, amène Kakashi à l'hôpital ! Je veux que tous les patients soient évacués de l'autre côté de la falaise dans moins de cinq minutes ! Gai, sonne l'alerte, évacuation immédiate des civils. Réunis tous nos ninjas aux portes du village !

Alors que les deux ninjas sortaient en portant le corps de Kakashi, Tsunade jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Au loin, la lueur rouge s'était épaissie et les habitants de Konoha commençaient déjà à s'affoler à cause des secousses qui se rapprochaient. Ce fut la débandade totale quand une tête apparue : celle du démon renard.

– Kyûbi, je t'aurai ! jura Tsunade en défiant la bête du regard.

Puis elle sortit en vitesse. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de la tour, le signal d'alarme résonnait dans tout le village. Partout, les habitants s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes, délaissant leurs maisons et leurs affaires. Tsunade emprunta les toits pour arriver plus rapidement aux portes. Les tremblements de terre devenaient plus fort au fur et à mesure que la lueur menaçante approchait du village. Une fumée inquiétante s'échappait de la forêt, seule preuve du massacre de la terre.

Déjà, les ninjas s'amassaient devant les portes et observaient d'un air terrifié le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : Kyûbi, ses neufs queues fouettant les airs et dont la tête dépassait les arbres, courait vers eux à une vitesse incroyable. Chacun de ses pas secouait le sol avec violence et son visage était celui d'un démon : les traits déformés par la haine, les yeux perçants, noirs de colère, où brillait une intelligence effrayante, et une dentition acérée dont les canines supérieures ressortaient de chaque côté de la bouche. Son chakra était comme une violente rafale qui menaçait de balayer les ninjas d'un instant à l'autre.

– Ninjas de Konoha ! cria Tsunade en s'adressant aux hommes et aux femmes présents qui, instinctivement, levèrent les yeux vers elle. A vous de prouver votre valeur et de défendre votre village !

D'une même voix, les ninjas répondirent un grand « Oui, Maître Hokage ! » et s'élancèrent dans la bataille avant que Kyûbi n'atteigne les portes. D'un grand coup de patte, le démon envoya valser une poignée d'hommes qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant de s'écraser au fond des rues du village. Tsunade jura. Devant un tel ennemi, leurs chances étaient de vaincre maigres, voire inexistantes.

Elle observa le combat durant quelques secondes. Kyûbi secouait la terre pour déstabiliser ses adversaires et les envoyait valser par la puissance de son chakra. Les attaques lancées contre lui ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, comme si son manteau rouge était impénétrable.

Voyant leurs forces diminuer en quelques secondes, Tsunade s'apprêta à se joindre elle-même au combat quand elle aperçut une chevelure rose s'approcher d'elle. Sakura paraissait complètement paniquée.

– Maître ! Maître, s'il vous plaît, où est Naruto ? demanda-t-elle.

Tsunade la regarda d'un air presque désolé. Sakura n'avait pas encore réalisé, sans doute parce qu'elle refusait d'admettre la vérité. Elle pointa Kyûbi avant de répondre :

– Il est là-dedans.

Sakura crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober. Cette chose était tout sauf Naruto. Où était passé celui qui avait tant de fois prôné qu'il serait Hokage et qui souriait chaque jour de l'année ? Comment avait-il pu devenir une créature aussi monstrueuse ? Il n'avait en effet plus rien d'humain car il ne faisait à présent plus qu'un avec le démon renard.

– Sakura ! appela Tsunade. Pas le temps de divaguer, ils ont besoin de ton aide en bas !

En effet, le nombre de blessés augmentait à une vitesse folle et c'était sans compter les morts. Les ninjas étaient tous couverts de sang, que ce soit du leur ou de celui de leurs camarades. Ceux qui se battaient le faisaient en sachant que leur vie risquait de les quitter d'une seconde à l'autre. C'était terrifiant, mais Sakura se reprit, résolue à ne pas abandonner les siens, et plongea vers la bataille. Tsunade ne tarda pas à la suivre et elles coururent toutes les deux à travers les combattants, évitant les coups et soignant ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

Sakura était tellement choquée par ce qui se passait qu'elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser que le liquide rouge et poisseux couvrait entièrement ses mains. Devant elle, le corps de Hiashi Hyûga était étendu et elle tentait de le ramener à la vie d'une façon presque désespérée. Finalement, elle abandonna et, lorsqu'elle se releva, le nombre de corps à terre était tel qu'elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Ce n'était même plus un combat à ses yeux, c'était un carnage, un massacre, un cataclysme que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter.

Effectivement, plus le combat s'éternisait et plus les ninjas étaient de moins en moins nombreux à opposer une résistance, malgré l'arrivée de Shizune qui avait confié Kakashi aux mains de Rock Lee, à qui elle avait confié la charge d'assurer l'évacuation de l'hôpital. Parmi ceux qui étaient encore debout, Tsunade repéra Anko et Gai. Ils étaient deux bons éléments, mais Gai n'allait pas tarder à partir en miette s'il essayait d'utiliser du Taijustu contre un tel monstre.

– Gai ! appela Tsunade. Combien êtes-vous ?

– Quinze, Maître Hokage ! Mais nous ne tiendrons pas long…

Sa phrase fut coupée par le cri assourdissant d'un ninja. Tsunade se crispa légèrement quand elle vit celui-ci voltiger quelques instants dans les airs avant de se fracasser le crâne contre terre. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

– Quatorze, rectifia Gai.

Malgré l'atrocité de la situation, Gai ne perdait aucunement le contrôle de lui-même. Tsunade admirait son courage, mais l'évidence la frappa lorsqu'elle vit Anko se faire balayer d'un coup de queue : ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre un tel monstre. Elle savait que Kyûbi avait été battu dix-huit ans auparavant mais avait l'impression qu'il était différent cette fois-ci. Peut-être plus puissant ou encore plus malveillant. En tout cas, plus ils résistaient et plus ils perdaient de combattants. Comme une affreuse malédiction, les coups s'abattaient sans relâche sur les ninjas. Ce bain de sang promettait de s'achever par une sinistre défaite. Il était temps de sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

– Shizune, Sakura ! appela Tsunade en s'approchant de ses deux élèves qui soignaient aussi bien que les conditions le permettaient. Prenez chacune un blessé et emmenez-le en sûreté !

– Mais Maître Tsunade…

Cependant, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Shizune de protester. Elle était chef de ce village et il était tant pour elle de prouver qu'elle méritait cette place. Comme le Quatrième Hokage avant elle, elle allait arrêter le démon renard, seule. Elle n'espérait pas le battre mais seulement le retenir pour permettre aux autres de fuir et de survivre. Elle se retourna vers les ninjas encore debout, qui n'étaient plus que douze à présent, et cria à en briser ses cordes vocales :

– Retraite ! On bat en retraite ! Chacun emporte un blessé et part se mettre en sûreté ! Ordre de votre Hokage !

Les ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de montrer leur surprise. Il était vrai que leur posture était plus que désespérée face à la rage incontrôlée de Kyûbi, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé que Tsunade admettrait la défaite. Cependant, ils ne tardèrent pas à imiter Gai qui sautait de toits en toits en portant Anko sur son épaule. La situation était plus que catastrophique et, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était avoir confiance en leur Hokage.

– Shizune ! s'écria Tsunade en se tournant vers sa disciple. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, Kakashi prendra ma place !

– Et s'il ne survit pas à ses blessures ? demanda Shizune après une brève hésitation.

– Alors je compte sur toi ! Maintenant, cours !

Shizune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit Sakura à l'intérieur du village. Voyant ses proies lui échapper, le visage de Kyûbi se déforma davantage. Il bondit en avant, prêt à arrêter les fuyards, mais, soudainement, la terre trembla sous ses pieds et il s'arrêta pour découvrir Tsunade à quelques mètres de lui, un poing enfoncé dans le sol.

Durant une seconde ou deux, les adversaires se firent face, puis Kyûbi se jeta sur Tsunade. Instinctivement, celle-ci esquiva le coup comme elle avait été entraînée à le faire depuis des années. Une faille déchira le sol en direction du démon lorsqu'elle frappa à nouveau le sol. Déséquilibré un instant, Kyûbi lui laissa le temps d'invoquer Katsuyu, la reine limace.

Presque aussitôt, le combat s'engagea entre les deux géants. Kyûbi se jeta sur son adversaire, la gueule grande ouverte. Tsunade ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu une vision aussi effrayante. Juste derrière les yeux noirs du démon, elle vit ceux en feu de Naruto dont le visage hurlait à la mort. Sentant ses jambes se dérober un instant, elle s'appuya contre la limace.

– Katsuyu…, bredouilla-t-elle.

– Ça va aller, Tsunade.

La voix claire et sans faille de la limace lui redonna une once de courage. Elle se dressa à côté d'elle et observa Kyûbi foncer sur elles. Une gerbe jaunâtre jaillit alors de la bouche de Katsuyu. Kyûbi dut l'éviter avant de prononcer de sa voix terrifiante le nom d'une technique Katon. Un puissant jet de flammes accourut vers la Hokage et son invocation. Tsunade esquiva, mais sa partenaire n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Des centaines de petites limaces se formèrent aussitôt, permettant ainsi à leur reine de survivre.

– Il est puissant, très puissant, maugréa Tsunade.

Elle jeta alors un regard sur les limaces qui grouillaient de partout. Même Katsuyu était inefficace.

A quelques maisons de là, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se retourner en entendant le cri de rage du renard. Ses yeux effrayés découvrirent alors le spectacle de son Maître affrontant la plus terrible créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de sa vie : Naruto devenu monstre.

– Sakura, viens, on ne peut pas traîner ! l'appela Shizune.

– Mais… Notre Hokage ! protesta celle-ci.

– C'est sa décision et son devoir ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, Sakura !

Même si Shizune prononçait ces mots, elle aussi se sentait complètement paniquée. Son maître était sur le point de mourir et elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de l'aider. Qu'aurait-elle apporté de plus face à une créature aussi puissante ?

Le regard de Sakura alla de ce qui avait fait autrefois le brave Naruto Uzumaki à son Maître qui tentait de ralentir le démon pour leur permettre de fuir. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à admettre ma situation. La veille encore, elle avait dîné avec son meilleur ami et l'avait même frappé pour avoir sorti une de ses bêtises qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Quand ils s'étaient quittés, elle avait eu la certitude que tout s'était arrangé. Elle était même persuadée d'avoir retrouvé le Naruto qu'elle appréciait tant. A présent, il emmenait Konoha vers la destruction et le soleil était à peine levé que le sang baignait déjà l'entrée du village.

– Sakura, dépêche-toi ! insista Shizune.

Ce cri semblait sans espoir. Sa voix n'atteignit même pas le cerveau de sa collègue. Celle-ci était plongée dans un état second, comme si le spectacle l'avait choquée au point d'annihiler ses sens. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas le combat une seule seconde.

– Sakura ! répéta encore une fois Shizune. Viens vite !

Finalement, elle se décida à l'approcher et lui attrapa le bras. Sakura réagit à peine en reculant d'un pas. Désespérée, Shizune commença à la secouer, complètement paniquée.

– Sakura, si tu ne bouges pas, nous allons mourir !

A ce moment-là, la palissade vola en éclat et des morceaux de bois vinrent s'enfoncer dans les toits des bâtiments. Ce fut le déclic pour Sakura. Alors qu'elle voyait Kyûbi s'engouffrer dans le village, ses jambes se débloquèrent et elle se remit à courir vers la falaise. Shizune aurait pu se sentir soulagée si Kyûbi n'était pas à leurs trousses. En plus de cela, elle ignorait complètement ce qu'était devenue Tsunade.

La course folle des deux kunoichis fut rythmée par le vacarme de leur poursuivant. A chaque pas, Kyûbi détruisait des bâtiments entiers et faisait s'écrouler des maisons sous son poids. Quand Sakura et Shizune atteignirent le bas des escaliers du Mont Hokage, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles. Elles crurent voir leur fin arriver quand il s'élança. Il était si immense qu'il semblait impossible de lui échapper. Pourtant, au beau milieu de son bond, Kyûbi parut arrêté par une force extérieure. Ses membres se raidirent et il s'écrasa à terre. C'est alors que Tsunade apparut derrière lui. Elle avait enserré ses pattes par des liens de métal et avait ainsi cessé sa course.

Cependant, Kyûbi ne tarda pas à se relever et Tsunade, reliée à lui par les liens, fut projetée en avant, si bien qu'elle atterrit non loin de ses deux élèves. Ces dernières l'observaient sans y croire, comme si un miracle venait de les sauver.

– Courez ! ordonna Tsunade. Je n'aurai pas la force de le retenir encore bien longtemps !

En effet, la Hokage semblait avoir perdu beaucoup d'énergie. Elle haletait bruyamment et son corps était tailladé de coupures. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle se tenait droite devant le démon, à présent elle courbait le dos sous l'effort.

Shizune et Sakura réagirent au quart de tour. Le ton de Tsunade possédait une force qui sembla les projeter en avant et elles grimpèrent les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante malgré les deux corps ensanglantés qu'elles supportaient. Elles arrivèrent en haut de la falaise moins d'une minute plus tard.

Quand elles regardèrent en bas, Tsunade n'attaquait plus. Sa seule préoccupation était d'éviter les assauts du démon. Celui-ci semblait s'énerver davantage au fur et à mesure que le combat durait. Ses gestes se faisaient plus vifs, plus violents, avec une impatience visible dans ses pupilles noires.

En ce qui concernait Tsunade, c'était tout le contraire. La fatigue la gagnait de plus en plus et ses mouvements ralentissaient, annonçant d'eux-mêmes une fin proche. Elle le savait d'ailleurs très bien et cherchait désespérément du regard une solution pour mettre un terme à ce combat. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent alors sur les visages de ses prédécesseurs alignés près du sien. Tous la fixaient de leur regard de pierre, comme s'ils avaient été là pour lui rappeler son rôle. Etrangement, Tsunade sentit alors la panique s'apaiser. Les Hokages avaient tous donné leur vie pour le village. Il était temps pour elle de suivre ce destin.

Emplie d'une force nouvelle, elle bondit jusqu'à atterrir sur la tête du Quatrième Hokage. Kyûbi lui faisait face et elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution, certes cruelle, mais qui permettrait de protéger les habitants qui tentaient encore de s'enfuir dans les bois et les collines.

– Allez vous réfugier derrière ! ordonna-t-elle à Shizune et à Sakura.

Cette dernière ne comprit pas immédiatement et jeta un regard interrogateur à sa collègue.

– Maître Tsunade va faire effondrer la falaise, on ne peut pas rester ici ! expliqua-t-elle.

Sakura jeta un regard en dessous et s'aperçut alors que Tsunade jetait des parchemins explosifs sur la roche. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en voir davantage car Shizune la prit par le poignet et l'attira en arrière.

– Ça va sauter, ça va sauter ! répétait-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il y eut effectivement une explosion. Sakura eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Kyûbi s'élancer en avant, puis sa vision fut brouillée par les flammes. Une forte chaleur accourut dans son dos et une détonation déchira l'air. Le souffle de l'explosion projeta les deux ninjas médecins en avant et elles s'étalèrent à terre, tandis que leurs fardeaux leur retombaient dessus. Sakura sentit son protégé bouger légèrement mais il ne broncha pas.

Le calme revint aussi rapidement qu'il était parti. Shizune et Sakura se relevèrent toutes les deux et reprirent leurs blessés sur leurs épaules. Les porter était fatigant mais elles ne pouvaient se résoudre à les laisser là. Elles se fixèrent toutes les deux un instant, se demandant si elles feraient mieux d'aller voir si Tsunade était encore en vie ou de continuer leur fuite.

Finalement, ce fut la nature qui décida pour elles. Un fracas terrible se fit entendre. Sakura et Shizune sursautèrent et, dans leur mouvement, elles virent la terre de la falaise se craqueler, la faille se rapprochant inexorablement d'elles. Poussées par la panique, elles se remirent à courir en direction des hauteurs Elles n'étaient que rarement allées de ce côté-là du village mais suivaient le chemin qui menait à la forêt. Derrière elles, le bruit du craquement se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, il devienne plus doux, plus fluide mais aussi plus inquiétant.

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent. Le bruit qu'elles entendaient leur faisait penser à du sable se déversant dans une cuve et c'était exactement ce qui se produisait : toute la terre friable de la falaise coulait sur Konoha, telle une vague imparable et destructrice. La lueur rouge et menaçante tendit à disparaître sous l'épaisse fumée de poussière qui se dégagea rapidement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Kyûbi, Tsunade et le village disparaissent.

Ni Sakura ni Shizune n'osa bouger durant les quelques instants de calme qui suivirent la tempête. Elles n'osaient même pas s'approcher. Konoha, leur village, leur origine et leur foyer, venait d'être rayé de la carte sous leurs yeux.

Sakura fit quelques pas en avant. Elle avait le souffle court, ses genoux étaient en sang, ses mains et ses vêtements couverts de rouge, mais elle n'en avait plus conscience. Malgré sa condition de ninja, elle avait envie de pleurer. Comment Naruto avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu laisser Kyûbi prendre le dessus ? Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, comme si son esprit était incapable d'admettre une telle idée. Finalement, l'adrénaline du moment retomba complètement. Les larmes roulèrent sur sa joue et ses jambes défaillirent.

Le ninja posé sur son épaule reprit conscience à ce moment-là. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda sans y croire la ninja médecin effondrée à ses pieds, puis Konoha enseveli sous la terre. Shizune s'approcha à son tour, sentant que son amie était encore sous le choc. Elle passa une main sur son épaule, espérant calmer ses sanglots, mais ceux-ci ne firent que redoubler. Sakura se mit alors à parler d'une voix brisée à peine compréhensible :

– D'a… D'abord Sasuke… Ensuite Naruto… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a notre équipe ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ? Et Kakashi-sensei, où est-il ? Et… Et Maître Tsunade ?

Shizune se garda bien de répondre. Elle était elle-même complètement désemparée et fixait d'un regard vide ce qui avait été autrefois leur village.

– Shizune ! Sakura ! Merci, vous êtes là !

Shizune se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Gai. Celui-ci accourrait vers elles en agitant un bras, mais son geste ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Quand il parvint à leur hauteur, il avait perdu tout sourire. Shizune lui laissa quelques secondes pour digérer le spectacle avant d'expliquer :

– Maître Tsunade a enseveli Kyûbi et Konoha. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

– Je vois.

Gai n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à répondre. Il jugeait cette décision courageuse et dure à la fois. Cela avait peut-être été le dernier choix de leur Hokage et il n'allait certainement pas le critiquer.

– Où sont les autres ? demanda Shizune. Ont-ils trouvé du refuge ?

– J'ai laissé Anko avec Kakashi et Lee, répondit Gai. Elle, elle n'a pas grand-chose mais, pour Kakashi, il faudrait que l'une de vous deux vienne le voir. Quant aux autres, ils se sont enfuis un peu dans toutes les directions. Crois-moi, c'était la panique totale.

– Bon, dans ce cas, Sakura va t'accompagner. Moi, je vais voir si Maître Tsunade est encore en vie.

Malgré le peu d'espoir qu'elle gardait, Shizune ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son maître ainsi. Il fallait au moins qu'elle retrouve son corps pour lui offrir des obsèques dignes d'une grande ninja. Gai acquiesça pour toute réponse avant de se pencher vers Sakura. Appuyée contre le ninja blessé qui s'était éveillé, celle-ci continuait de pleurer.

– Sakura, il faut que tu viennes, lui dit doucement Gai.

Sakura ne répondit pas immédiatement. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

– C'était déjà dur sans Sasuke mais, maintenant, nous avons tout perdu ! Tout, vous comprenez, tout ? On n'a plus rien, plus de chef, plus de village, plus rien ! Même Naruto nous a quittés !

Elle sortit alors la tête de ses mains et cria le nom de son ami blond. Ce mot résonna un instant sur les restes du village. Sakura tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, sachant qu'on avait besoin d'elle, mais elles continuaient de couler contre son gré. Alors, Gai lui prit doucement le bras et la força à se lever.

– Non, tu te trompes Sakura, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Il nous reste nous. Nous qui avons la volonté du feu en nous !

Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle songea qu'il était bien dans le genre de Gai de remonter le moral des autres avec ce genre de phrases inutiles. Cependant, il avait beau parler de la volonté du feu, cela ne changeait strictement rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

– Allons voir Kakashi-sensei, décida-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Gai lui adressa un sourire encourageant et prit l'un des blessés sur son épaule tandis que Sakura aidait l'autre à marcher. Shizune les regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur pour sa collègue. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile de voir son monde s'effondrer en quelques minutes, surtout à cause de son meilleur ami.

Finalement, elle descendit les restes de la falaise. La terre s'était écoulée en formant une pente douce qui menait jusqu'à l'ancienne palissade du village. Au loin, les corps des ninjas morts avaient été légèrement déplacés par la coulée avant de mêler leur sang à la terre.

Le silence qui régnait était terrifiant et l'odeur des cadavres lui retournait le cœur. Shizune avait déjà vu des morts, mais jamais en si grand nombre. A en juger par la position du soleil, c'était l'heure où les habitants de Konoha sortaient faire leurs courses du matin. Toute agitation avait disparu et Konoha aurait très bien pu n'avoir jamais existé. Cette pensée serra le cœur de Shizune d'une étreinte glaciale.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait aucune trace de Kyûbi. Il avait dû être enseveli sous la force de cette vague. Cependant, Shizune se doutait qu'il n'était pas mort. On ne tuait pas l'un des neufs démons aussi facilement.

Par contre, ses doutes subsistaient à l'encontre de Tsunade. Shizune se demandait si celle-ci avait été tuée par l'explosion, par la coulée de terre ou si elle avait pu malgré tout échapper à tout cela sans se faire happer par Kyûbi. Et alors qu'elle promenait son regard autour d'elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur deux couettes blondes familières, étalées sur le sol, mêlées au sang et à la terre.

Sakura puisait dans ses réserves de chakra pour soigner Kakashi. Il était à présent tout ce qui restait de son équipe et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne savait même pas si ses parents avaient survécus à l'attaque. Peut-être n'avait-elle plus d'amis ni de famille.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle appliquait les techniques médicales, la respiration de Kakashi se calmait, devenant moins bruyante et moins saccadée. Si Sakura était satisfaite de son travail, elle ne le montrait pas. Encore choquée par les évènements, elle s'exécutait mécaniquement sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait.

Il fallut presque une heure pour que Kakashi reprenne conscience. Son œil bougea légèrement, allant de Gai, Anko et Lee qui l'observaient, puis aux deux ninjas blessés allongés un peu plus loin et enfin à Sakura qui achevait ses soins en pansant les dernières plaies.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, l'esprit encore brumeux et le corps douloureux. Et où est Naruto ?

Sakura le regarda d'un air désespéré avant de s'exclamer :

– Naruto n'est plus ! Vous avez laissé Kyûbi prendre le dessus !

Kakashi sentit ses souvenirs affluer à sa mémoire. Il revit un instant la mission qui avait mal démarré lorsque Naruto l'avait accusé de l'espionner comme un gamin. Il se souvint de sa colère et ensuite du rouge qui était sorti. Il y en avait tellement eu qu'il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter. Naruto s'était jeté sur lui, le sang avait coulé le long de ses membres. Son corps était en feu alors qu'il rampait vers Konoha et, ensuite, ça avait été le trou noir.

Kakashi ne répondit pas à l'accusation de Sakura, d'abord parce qu'il était évident que celle-ci n'était pas dans son état normal, ensuite parce qu'il se sentait effectivement coupable de ne pas avoir réagi à temps.

– Il n'y a plus de village, plus rien, répéta-t-elle inlassablement. Et… Et Maître Tsunade s'est sacrifiée pour nous.

– Nous ne savons pas encore si elle est morte, fit remarquer Gai.

– Vous n'avez pas vu l'explosion, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, assura Sakura.

Elle avait une voix terne qui n'exprimait plus aucune réelle émotion. Kakashi eut l'impression que son élève sombrait dans un gouffre sans pouvoir se rattraper.

– Sakura, calme-toi, lui dit-il. Tu es encore sous le choc, c'est normal, mais ce n'est pas parce que Konoha a été détruit que tout est fini. Tu te rappelles lorsque nous avons été attaqués par Orochimaru, il y a six ans ?

– Ce n'est pas pareil ! répliqua Sakura d'une voix agressive. C'était Orochimaru, pas Naruto ! Et, même si notre Hokage avait donné sa vie, nous n'avions pas subi autant de pertes ! Vous auriez du voir tout ce sang, ces morts, il y en avait partout, des corps et des corps et des corps…

Elle répéta ces mots jusqu'à ce que Kakashi saisisse son poignet. Ce contact eut pour effet de l'arrêter. Elle fixa son ancien sensei un instant avant d'ajouter :

– Vous pouvez continuer à vous battre, Sensei, mais pas moi. Je… C'est… Il y a Naruto et nous avons tout perdu.

Sakura se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement ses idées, sans doute parce que tout se mélangeait sans sa tête. Les larmes continuaient de couler malgré elle et elle avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains poisseuses de sang.

Le malheur avait complètement éteint tout espoir en elle. Non seulement la situation était désespérée, mais en plus elle ne voyait pas de solution pour l'améliorer. Comme pourraient-ils se relever après un tel carnage ? Et comment pourraient-ils seulement arrêter Kyûbi ? Elle le sentait, ce n'était pas le Kyûbi dont parlaient les anales du village. Cette fois, c'en était un autre, un démon allié à la puissance d'un vrai ninja. C'était un être abominable et terrifiant entre le démon et l'humain.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Vous remarquerez qu'il est assez long, je pense que ce sera le cas pour les suivants. bon, assez catastrophique aussi, j'étais dans ma période "sombre" quand je l'ai écrit ^^. D'un autre, côté, j'ai précisé "Drame" dans les genres, alors autant mettre ce qu'il faut.


	3. Quand l'espoir a disparu

Chapitre 2 : Quand l'espoir a disparu

Sakura s'était figée, la main crispée sur son chiffon, l'autre caressant les rainures du comptoir sans qu'elle en soit consciente. Ses yeux verts parcouraient la salle sans la voir. Elle revivait au fond d'elle-même cette matinée sanglante qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait préféré y rester. Pourtant, deux mois plus tard, elle était toujours là.

– Eh, oh, Haruno ! l'appela son patron. Tu te remets au travail, oui ?

Sakura secoua la tête et reprit sa tâche quotidienne. Nul ne pouvait se douter qu'encore deux mois auparavant elle était une ninja médecin en fin de formation à Konoha et qu'elle maniait son chakra comme si elle était née pour cela. D'ailleurs, personne ici ne connaissait son origine et cela l'arrangeait beaucoup. Le simple fait de revoir une connaissance lui aurait apporté honte et amertume. De la honte pour ce qu'elle était devenue et de l'amertume pour ce qu'elle avait été. C'était ainsi, Sakura avait la sensation d'avoir perdu une partie de son être.

A la vérité, Sakura n'était plus médecin et encore moins ninja. Elle était serveuse, le genre de métier peu glorieux réservé à la partie normale de la population. Le genre de métier sans embrouille où il n'est question ni d'esprit d'équipe, ni de volonté, ni de complot, ni de trahison. En bref, le métier parfait pour celle qui voulait oublier son ancienne vie.

– Mademoiselle, une bière s'il vous plaît !

Sakura avisa l'homme qui l'appelait à quelques mètres de là et lui répondit avec un sourire :

– Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle se retourna, remplit un verre et l'apporta sur un plateau.

– Ce sera tout ? demanda-t-elle en déposant la boisson.

L'homme acquiesça et lui tendit quelques pièces.

– Gardez la monnaie, lui dit-il.

Sakura le remercia, prit l'argent et s'éloigna vers une autre table. La porte du bar s'ouvrait et se refermait au fur et à mesure des passages sans qu'elle ne s'en soucie. Elle ne vit donc pas la petite personne recouverte d'une cape grise qui courait vers elle sans voir où elle allait. Le choc fut inévitable et Sakura tomba en arrière tandis que le plateau roulait à terre. Sans doute par réflexe, elle se rattrapa à une table et évita ainsi de heurter le parquet.

– Oh, je… je suis désolé, bégaya la voix d'une jeune fille. Je… je ne vous avais pas vue…

– Ce n'est pas grave, assura Sakura. Rien de cassé ?

– N-Non.

La jeune fille se releva et un mouvement de tête lui fit perdre sa capuche. Sakura recula d'un pas et porta une main à sa bouche en découvrant son visage.

– Hinata ! s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était bien elle, avec ses deux mèches corbeau qui lui pendaient le long du visage et ses yeux blancs apeurés. Hinata Hyûga la dévisagea d'un air aussi perplexe qu'elle. Les deux filles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis la disparition du village et aucune d'elles n'avait pu savoir si l'autre était en vie. Cependant, contre toute attente, Sakura fronça les sourcils et prit une attitude froide.

– Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

– Je… on était parti chercher de l'aide, avoua Hinata en baissant la tête, comme si elle eût été coupable de la colère de son amie.

– Qui ça « on » ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu la réponse, une autre voix, bien plus grave, les interrompit :

– Tu devrais faire attention, Hinata. Bonjour, Sakura, ça faisait longtemps.

Sakura tourna la tête et aperçut Shino à quelques pas de là. Un vent glacé parcourut sa nuque et elle serra les dents. Que venaient faire ces deux-là ? Elle s'était exilée aux fins fonds du Pays du Feu afin de ne plus les recroiser et voilà qu'ils venaient précisément dans le bar où elle servait.

– Haruno, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerva le patron depuis le comptoir. Tu les accueilles oui ou non ?

Sakura jura intérieurement avant d'indiquer une table à ses anciens amis. Evidemment, pour son boss, ils étaient des clients potentiels. Pour elle, ils étaient les vestiges d'un passé qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. La souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvée le jour de la destruction de Konoha était telle que voir ce qui l'y avait attachée la faisait énormément souffrir.

– Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rude.

Si Hinata se mit à trembler légèrement, Shino ne parut nullement affecté par son comportement. Il s'installa tranquillement avant de commander :

– Deux thés verts, s'il te plaît.

Sakura acquiesça et repartit vers la table où elle se dirigeait initialement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vers Shino et Hinata avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle leur indiqua le prix tout en les servant et attendit qu'ils payent. Cependant, alors que Hinata allait tendre sa main, Shino l'en empêcha et tourna ses lunettes noires vers Sakura.

– Nous avons à parler, affirma-t-il.

– Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Sakura. Payez ou j'appelle mon patron pour que vous voyiez cela avec lui.

La bouche de Shino se tordit en un rictus de dépit avant de poursuivre :

– Sakura, pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Sakura sentit ses mains trembler sur son plateau alors que son regard osait à peine croiser celui de ses anciens amis. Elle-même n'avait pas pu expliquer son départ. Elle en avait eu besoin et c'était tout.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous restés ? répliqua-t-elle.

– Pour reconstruire Konoha, répondit Shino.

– Reconstruire Konoha ? répéta Sakura alors que les tremblements de son corps s'accentuaient. Konoha n'est plus, Shino ! Vous n'avez pas vu ? Nous n'avons plus rien ! Les têtes de nos anciens Hokages ont été détruites, l'Académie ensevelie, tout a disparu ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez récupérer ?

Son ton était monté au fur et à mesure. Elle croisa le regard empli d'incompréhension de Hinata puis les lunettes de Shino. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir connaître son expression, mais il restait impénétrable.

– Nous n'avons plus de village, Sakura, mais les gens sont encore là, assura-t-il d'une voix ferme. C'est pour cela que nous nous battons.

– Les gens ? s'écria Sakura. Quels gens ? Ils sont morts, Shino ! Tu n'as pas vu ? Les trois quarts de nos ninjas sont morts ! Evidemment, tu étais en mission à ce moment-là !

Shino commença à tapoter la table du bout des doigts comme pour calmer la tension qui l'habitait. Hinata décida alors d'intervenir :

– Sa… Sakura, il… il reste encore quelques ninjas.

– Combien ? répliqua Sakura avec force. Dix ? Vingt, peut-être ? Hinata, même ton père est mort !

A ces mots, les yeux de Hinata s'emplirent de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. Elle baissa la tête et serra ses mains contre sa poitrine comme si cela pouvait calmer sa douleur. Sakura eut une pointe de regret pour ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il fallait que ses amis se rendent à l'évidence : ils avaient tout perdu ce jour-là.

Shino, comprenant la détresse de sa coéquipière, passa une main sur son épaule avant d'adresser un regard dur à Sakura, aisément remarquable par ses sourcils froncés.

– Sakura, nous savons très bien ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Nous savons ce que nous avons perdu et que cela a été un choc pour toi de voir Naruto transformé.

– Transformé ? s'exclama Sakura en sentant la colère monter d'un cran. Ce n'était plus Naruto !

– Je le sais, assura Shino.

– Non, tu ne le sais pas !

– Je te rappelle qu'il m'a arraché un bras, Sakura !

Sakura se figea à ces mots. Shino s'était levé d'un bond et avait frappé de sa main restante le bois de la table. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu laisser sa colère éclater et cela en était effrayant. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil craintif à l'autre manche de son manteau. Elle était rentrée dans sa poche mais pendait de sorte qu'on s'apercevait aisément qu'elle était vide.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur une chaise et rentra sa tête dans ses mains. Ses yeux verts, vides de vie, laissaient entrevoir une souffrance qu'aucun n'osait imaginer. Elle avait l'air si pâle, si fragile et si ébranlée que même son patron n'osa pas intervenir.

– Sa… Sakura, bredouilla Hinata.

– Laisse, Hinata, intervint Shino d'une voix rude. Allons-y.

Sakura entendit le bruit des pièces posées sur la table puis leurs pas s'éloigner. Dans le bar, les conversations reprirent peu à peu, presque gênées par sa position figée, comme morte. Quand elle baissa enfin les yeux vers la table pour prendre les pièces, le patron s'approcha et demanda :

– Haruno, c'était qui ces deux-là ?

– Personne, répondit-elle en reniflant pour retenir ses larmes..

– Bon, alors va t'occuper des autres clients.

– Oui, Monsieur.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une autre table en reprenant son sourire habituel. A présent, les gens la dévisageaient d'un air curieux ou désolé, mais elle ne le remarquait même pas. Son esprit était bien trop préoccupé par ce court entretien. Que faisaient ici deux anciens ninjas de Konoha ? Hinata avait dit qu'ils cherchaient de l'aide, mais pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions la torturaient et, en même temps, elle espérait ne plus jamais les recroiser. La vue du bras manquant de Shino lui avait rappelé de durs souvenirs et son cœur pleurait encore alors qu'elle adressait des sourires de bienvenue aux clients.

Sakura demeura maussade durant les trois jours qui suivirent. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de ses coéquipiers et la destruction de Konoha s'imposait à elle dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, une fois la nuit tombée.

Un soir, elle décida de veiller tard en nettoyant les tables. Le bar où elle servait n'était pas grand, mais il y régnait suffisamment d'activité pour lui fournir du travail jusqu'à une heure très tardive. Cela l'avait beaucoup arrangée au début, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, loin de tous ses repères.

Alors qu'elle s'attelait à la tâche avec ardeur, son patron s'approcha d'elle. C'était un petit homme chauve, la bouche fine surplombée par une moustache bien fournie. Elle le vit arriver mais n'en montra rien. Même si Sakura n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes de ninja, elle préférait les cacher.

– C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, Haruno ? demanda-t-il. Tu étais ninja de Konoha ?

Sakura s'arrêta dans son geste pour encaisser la question. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde s'acharnait à la torturer. Finalement, elle reprit sa tâche de plus belle et répondit :

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

– C'est si terrible que ça ?

Cette fois-ci, Sakura préféra se taire. Elle savait que si elle commençait à tout raconter elle allait s'effondrer en pleurs sur la table qu'elle astiquait. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis deux mois et ne comptait pas craquer dès à présent.

– Bon, écoute Haruno, reprit le patron, j'ai pas à me plaindre de toi. Tu fais du bon boulot, tu ne rechignes pas et, même si t'es parfois un peu tête-en-l'air, tu restes toujours aimable avec les clients. Par contre, j'ai pas l'impression que tu sois heureuse.

– Je ne pensais pas que vous vous en préoccuperiez, rétorqua Sakura.

– Oh, je suis exigeant mais pas sans cœur. Les gens qui sont venus l'autre jour, c'était des amis ?

– Oui, c'était, et j'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

Le patron acquiesça et s'apprêta à s'éloigner mais se ravisa et ajouta :

– Je me demandais, je peux compter sur toi pour nous défendre si le démon renard vient dans la région ?

Sakura s'arrêta encore une fois dans son geste, comme si elle craignait avoir mal entendu. Elle savait que Kyûbi, toujours en pleine liberté, parcourait le monde en détruisant villes et villages sur son passage. Les quatre grandes nations restantes après la destruction de Konoha avaient signé un pacte pour s'entraider et le capturer, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Personne ne semblait capable d'arrêter la fureur du démon renard.

Sakura se disait que c'était la colère de Naruto et que toute sa frustration avait été transmise au démon. Sa souffrance à cause de ceux qui le rejetaient, la blessure qu'avait créée le départ de Sasuke, sa terreur en découvrant qu'il avait arraché un bras à Shino, tout avait contribué à le mener là où ils en étaient à présent.

– Je n'affronterai pas le démon renard, répliqua-t-elle en s'activant davantage. Je ne pourrai pas.

– Ah, il est trop fort ?

– Il n'y a pas que ça.

Comprenant que sa serveuse était réellement troublée, le patron du bar abandonna et retourna vers le comptoir.

– Ah, au fait, je t'ai glissé ta paye du mois sous la porte de ta chambre, Haruno.

– Merci, Monsieur.

Sakura soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il allait la laisser tranquille. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de son patron. Il l'avait recueillie lorsqu'elle était au plus mal. C'était un soir d'automne, quelques jours après le drame. Elle errait comme une âme en peine dans la petite ville dans le Sud du Pays du Feu. Par hasard, elle avait poussé la porte d'un bar et s'était endormie sur l'une des tables après avoir noyé sa peine dans le thé, l'alcool ne lui étant pas encore autorisé. C'était le patron qui l'avait réveillée et, après une petite discussion, il lui avait proposé de servir dans son bar. A présent, il lui louait une petite chambre pour pas cher à l'étage et la payait convenablement.

Cependant, Sakura redoutait par moments sa curiosité. Au premier soir, elle avait eu du mal à lui cacher qu'elle était une rescapée du village récemment détruit de Konoha. La nouvelle avait d'ailleurs fait le tour du pays en un rien de temps mais elle avait préféré ignorer les journaux et les ragots que se racontaient les clients.

Le lendemain, Sakura s'acharna au travail pour oublier la conversation de la veille. Il n'était pas question de laisser les souvenirs de Konoha la hanter à nouveau. Souvent, elle se disait même qu'elle aurait tout donné pour être amnésique. Tout aurait alors été beaucoup moins douloureux. Elle aurait été simplement Sakura, jeune serveuse dans un bar.

Voulant être sûre de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son travail, elle ne passa pas une minute inactive. Elle s'occupait de ranger une livraison de bouteilles derrière le comptoir quand une voix froide l'interpella :

– Un verre d'eau, Mademoiselle.

Sakura retroussa son nez en songeant que les clients se montraient parfois un peu trop exigeants. Elle répondit un « j'arrive tout de suite », finit de ranger une bouteille et se retourna. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui était appuyé au comptoir, à quelques centimètres d'elles.

– Sa… Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

C'était effectivement Sasuke et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, lors de la mission de récupération qui avait mal tourné. Il possédait toujours ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux sombres où ne régnaient que lassitude et indifférence. Il sembla à peine étonné en reconnaissant Sakura.

– Je me disais bien que les cheveux roses n'étaient pas courants, soupira-t-il.

Sakura ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Sasuke Uchiwa se tenait face à elle. Peu à peu, elle reprit ses esprits et s'aperçut alors que la moitié de la salle avait tourné la tête vers elle, suite à son cri. Elle décida alors de baisser d'un ton.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

– Je viens me désaltérer, répondit Sasuke, comme si cela eut été naturel.

Sakura commença à se détendre légèrement. Après tout, Sasuke n'était là que par pur hasard et elle devait le traiter comme un client normal.

– Que veux-tu ?

– De l'eau, j'ai dit.

Il fallait s'y attendre, Sasuke n'était pas un client très charmant. Sakura lui remplit un verre et le lui tendit.

– T'es sûr que tu veux pas d'alcool ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque sarcastique.

– Oh non, je n'en ai pas besoin, moi, répliqua Sasuke avant de boire une gorgée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

– Que toi tu en aurais peut-être besoin pour oublier Konoha.

Sakura se raidit. Evidemment, elle avait songé à noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool. C'était réellement tentant. Cependant, premièrement elle n'était pas encore majeure et, deuxièmement, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions et elle en était parfaitement consciente.

– Evidemment, ça a dû te faire plaisir toi d'apprendre la nouvelle, lança-t-elle en se retournant pour masquer les tremblements qui lui venaient. Maintenant, tu es débarrassé de tous ceux qui te cherchaient et tentaient de te ramener. D'ailleurs, on n'a même plus d'endroit où te ramener, ni même de Naruto pour tous nous motiver !

Alors qu'elle proférait ces accusations, ses dents se serrèrent, entre la rage et la tristesse et ses mains se crispèrent malgré elle. Sasuke eut une grimace en constatant l'état de son ancienne coéquipière. Voir des proches souffrir ne lui plaisait pas.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, rien de tout cela ne m'a réjoui.

Sakura inspira un grand coup et essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance. C'était Sasuke qui se tenait derrière elle, celui qui les avait trahis, qui les avait profondément blessés devant son obstination à nier leur amitié. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse, ne serait-ce que pour Naruto.

– En tout cas, ça n'a pas dû t'affecter. C'est vrai, maintenant que t'as tes nouveaux amis, Karin et compagnie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin de nous !

– Karin est morte, rétorqua Sasuke, et les deux autres aussi.

Sakura se figea en se demandant si elle devait croire ces paroles. Sasuke évoquait la mort de ses anciens coéquipiers comme si cela avait été un fait banal. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il puisse se montrer aussi cruel et froid.

– Et ça non plus, ça ne t'a rien fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

– Sakura, je ne suis pas complètement insensible.

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Sasuke. Il ne possédait pas autant d'indifférence qu'elle aurait voulu y déceler.

– Et de quoi sont-ils morts ? demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke avala le reste de son verre d'eau avant de lâcher la réponse :

– Kyûbi.

Sakura sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Sasuke mentait-il ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et elle le savait.

– Et toi, comment est-ce que tu t'en es sorti ? reprit-elle.

– Je n'étais pas avec eux à ce moment-là.

– Ah, tu les avais quittés ?

– Pas vraiment. Je m'occupais d'Itachi.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Itachi était la source de tous leurs problèmes. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait décimé le clan Uchiwa, engendré le mal-être de Sasuke ainsi que sa haine et l'avait poussé de ce fait à rejoindre Orochimaru. Par la suite, cela avait conduit Naruto à la colère et il s'était laissé dépasser par Kyûbi.

– Il… Il est mort ? risqua-t-elle.

– Hn. Mais le mérite ne me revient pas.

– Kyûbi ?

– Hn.

Sakura acquiesça lentement, comme si elle avait du mal à digérer ces paroles. Finalement, Sasuke paya et quitta le comptoir. Sakura le regarda s'éloigner et, prise d'une angoisse folle, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte du bar.

– Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en passant la porte. Pas devenir serveur en tout cas.

Sakura ne broncha pas face à sa remarque et le suivit dehors, malgré le froid.

– Mais tu as bien quelque chose à faire, non ?

Sasuke s'arrêta et soupira, montrant que ces questions l'agaçaient. Cependant, Sakura n'en démordit pas pour autant et attendit la réponse.

– Je n'ai plus vraiment de but, Sakura. Mon frère est mort et maintenant tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est reconstruire mon clan. Il me reste à savoir où, puisque Konoha n'est plus. Peut-être à Oto, qui est encore debout.

Sakura sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Sasuke n'avait donc vraiment aucune considération pour leur ancien village. Pour lui, Konoha ou un autre, cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle se mit à grelotter sous un vent froid du début d'hiver. La buée s'échappait de sa bouche tandis qu'elle observait Sasuke qui s'éloignait.

Soudain, celui-ci s'arrêta. Il sembla réfléchir et se tourna finalement vers elle.

– Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?

Sakura haussa les épaules avant de trouver la réponse :

– Tout le monde est dispersé, alors ici ou ailleurs, quelle différence ?

– Hn. J'ai entendu dire que certains ninjas de village détruits s'étaient rassemblés. Je pense que ceux de Konoha ont fait la même chose.

Sur ce, il se retourna et reprit sa marche vers l'extérieur de la ville. Sakura eut néanmoins le temps de lui crier :

– Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Sasuke ne se détourna pas de sa route mais prit la peine de répondre :

– Parce qu'on a tenté de m'enseigner un principe qui s'appelle la volonté du feu !

Sakura fronça les sourcils en se demandant si Sasuke ne se moquait pas d'elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce terme, c'était lors de ce fameux jour funeste et c'était Gai qui l'avait utilisé.

Finalement, transie de froid, elle rentra dans le bar. Son patron lui adressa un regard accusateur mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il avait l'impression que sa serveuse était fragile ces temps-ci. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'assouvir sa curiosité le soir même.

– Dis, Haruno, c'était qui cet étrange homme, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en s'assurant que tous les clients étaient partis. Il avait pas l'air commode alors ça me gênerait s'il devait revenir trop souvent.

Sakura, qui était occupée à laver les verres, faillit en briser un sur le coup. Elle dévisagea son patron et répondit en baissant des yeux tristes vers son travail :

– C'est l'homme qui a brisé ma vie.

Le patron entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, surpris, avant d'ajouter :

– Ah, tu dois le détester alors ?

Sakura préféra poser le verre en pensant qu'elle allait vraiment le lâcher. Elle sentit les larmes accourir jusqu'à ses yeux mais rien ne coula sur ses joues. La douleur ne semblait pas vouloir s'échapper. De toute façon, cela faisait deux mois que plus rien ne s'échappait.

– Non, même pas. Je l'aime, encore et toujours.

L'émotion prit alors le dessus sur sa raison et, enfin, elle laissa ses coudes tomber sur le comptoir tandis qu'elle plongeait sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient abondamment. Le patron se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour punir sa curiosité. Finalement, attendri devant le malheur de la jeune femme, il vint vers elle et lui passa une main dans le dos.

– Allons, ça va s'arranger, lui promit-il. Il y a toujours une solution.

Les pleurs de Sakura redoublèrent et elle se mit à bégayer.

– N-Non, vous… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Sa voix fut alors engloutie par les sanglots. N'y tenant plus, elle s'accrocha à la veste de son patron qui, surpris, n'osa pas la repousser malgré l'eau salée qui venait traverser son vêtement jusqu'à sa peau.

– Ma vie est fichue pour de bon, déplora-t-elle en tentant de se calmer. Jamais, jamais je ne pourrai oublier tout ce que j'ai vu ! Je serai malheureuse jusqu'à la fin !

Il se passa encore quelques longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Sakura cessent enfin de couler. Son patron lui conseilla alors d'aller se coucher et lui proposa même une tisane apaisante. Sakura, honteuse d'avoir laissé sa douleur prendre le dessus, refusa et monta directement se coucher. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle oserait le regarder en face le lendemain mais, au moins, le fait de pouvoir pleurer de tout son saoul l'avait grandement calmée. Elle s'endormit à peine fut-elle dans son lit.

Le patron, lui, resta quelques minutes en bas avant d'aller se coucher. Sa nouvelle serveuse avait à peine dix-huit ans et, pourtant, il n'osait pas imaginer la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pour arriver dans cet état de choc chez lui. Finalement, il se jura de ne plus lui poser de questions et de la laisser oublier tranquillement son passé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, et bien voilà le second chapitre, un peu moins sombre que l'autre quand même (ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas QUE du drame dnas cette fic ^^). J'ai l'impression de prendre un assez gros risque avec Sakura : je lui fais vivre une expérience où j'ai peur de la rendre OOC, mais, d'un autre côté, c'est ainsi que je pense qu'elle réagirait. Enfin, vous pourrez toujours juger par vous-même quand j'aurai publié l'histoire entièrement.


	4. Au nom de l'amitié

Chapitre 3 : Au nom de l'amitié

Sakura demeura très silencieuse durant la semaine qui suivit, se contentant de répondre aux demandes des clients. Cependant, son visage paraissait un peu plus serein au fil des jours comme si le fait d'avoir pleuré sur quelqu'un l'avait libérée d'un poids. Son patron n'y fit en revanche aucune allusion et évita même de lui adresser trop souvent la parole.

L'hiver avançait et les clients commençaient à rester de plus en plus tard pour se protéger du froid extérieur. La neige avait commencé à tomber à gros flocons, recouvrant la ville d'une froide blancheur.

Sakura nettoyait les vitres du bar tout en observant le paysage extérieur quand son attention fut retenue par quelques silhouettes enveloppées dans des manteaux qui couraient dans la rue. Elles avaient l'air de supporter quelque chose que Sakura n'arrivait pas à distinguer à cause de la tempête qui régnait ce soir-là. Cependant, elle sentait comme une aura émaner de ces personnes, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà connu. Les silhouettes disparurent de son champ de vision lorsqu'elles passèrent devant le bar.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, comme si un groupe important se précipitait à l'intérieur. Sakura se retourna et ne fut presque pas étonnée en voyant les ombres qu'elle venait d'apercevoir quelques secondes plus tôt accourir dans la salle. Hinata se trouvait parmi elles, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau. Derrière elle, se tenait un grand balèze protégé par un manteau rouge et un homme à lunettes dont seul le visage était visible sous son anorak fermait la marche. Sakura n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Chôji Akimichi et Shino.

– Besoin d'aide, mademoiselle et messieurs ? s'informa le patron en allant à leur rencontre.

– On a besoin de votre serveuse, répliqua Shino en fixant Sakura de ses lunettes noires.

Le patron semblait hésiter sur la démarche à suivre. Il savait que sa serveuse avait du travail, mais ces trois-là n'avaient pas l'air prêts de partir.

– Je m'en occupe, assura Sakura, sans pour autant esquisser un seul geste.

Le patron acquiesça à contrecoeur et reprit sa place derrière le comptoir. Le groupe s'approcha d'elle et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que les deux garçons portaient effectivement quelque chose.

– On a besoin de ton aide Sakura, c'est urgent, déclara Shino.

A ces mots, Hinata se décala et les deux garçons déposèrent avec douceur un corps inerte sur la table la plus proche. Sakura porta une main à sa bouche et l'autre, tremblante, se posa sur le front d'une jeune femme blonde et inconsciente, d'une minceur à rendre jalouses la plupart des filles.

– Ino, murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa son index sur le poignet de la jeune femme et sentit un pouls faible, endormi par le froid. Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Sous la couverture que lui avaient passée les ninjas, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de sang, comme si une bête sauvage avait essayé de la tuer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? demanda Sakura.

– Kyûbi, répondit Chôji en baissant la tête. On était chargé de le repérer et ça a mal tourné pour Ino.

– Il l'a touchée ? fit Sakura, effrayée.

– Non, sinon elle serait sans doute déjà morte, l'informa Shino. Son chakra rouge a suffi à faire ces blessures.

A ces mots, Hinata plongea la tête entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter. Shino passa un bras sur les épaules de sa coéquipière avant de tourner son regard vers Sakura.

– Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Sakura observa celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Evidemment, qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas été l'élève de la célèbre Tsunade pour rien. Elle avait longuement espéré ne plus avoir à utiliser ce savoir acquis à Konoha, mais la situation ne lui permettait pas d'hésiter.

– Venez, on va la monter dans ma chambre, décida-t-elle.

Shino acquiesça et reprit avec l'aide de Chôji le corps frêle d'Ino. Sakura s'approcha de son patron pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation.

– Encore des anciens amis ? demanda-t-il en la voyant approcher.

– Oui, je suis désolée Monsieur, mais l'une de ces personnes a besoin de mon aide. Puis-je arrêter mon service pour ce soir ?

Le patron semblant hésiter, elle ajouta :

– Je rattraperai mes heures demain si vous voulez.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers sa serveuse et finit par sourire.

– Non, pas la peine. Va donc t'occuper d'eux s'ils ont vraiment besoin de ton aide !

Sakura le remercia et retourna auprès du groupe de ninjas. Elle les conduisit à l'étage et les fit entrer dans la petite pièce qu'était sa chambre. Ils allaient être serrés là-dedans, mais ce n'était pas le moment de chercher un autre endroit. Ils allongèrent le corps d'Ino sur le lit et Sakura s'agenouilla pour examiner les blessures.

– Je peux t'aider ? demanda Chôji en fixant d'un regard vide sa coéquipière.

– Oui, prends de l'argent dans le tiroir et va commander en bas un alcool pas trop fort.

– Sakura, tu ne comptes tout de même…

– Mais non, c'est pour désinfecter !

Rassuré, Chôji sortit de la pièce. Sakura commença à appliquer quelques techniques médicales pour empêcher le sang de couler davantage. Elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis deux mois et avait même tenté d'oublier ses aptitudes de ninja, mais il fallait croire que l'enseignement était resté malgré tous ses efforts. A présent, elle ne pouvait que remercier Tsunade de lui avoir inculqué son savoir. Derrière elle, Shino la regardait faire tout en veillant sur Hinata qui tremblait.

– Elle va survivre ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Sakura. Les blessures sont graves et je n'ai pas beaucoup de matériel ici.

A ce moment-là, Chôji entra avec la bouteille d'alcool. Sakura le remercia et commença à en répandre minutieusement sur les plaies. Tandis qu'elle travaillait, les trois autres ninjas patientèrent derrière elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux longues heures et Sakura s'arrêta, prise de fatigue.

– Je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude, maugréa-t-elle. En tout cas, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Il faut attendre que la fièvre tombe, maintenant.

Les trois autres semblèrent à peine rassurés mais ne firent aucun commentaire. La tension retombée, Sakura réalisa alors qu'elle était dans une petite pièce en présence de trois de ses anciens amis. Ils devaient sans doute lui en vouloir pour sa pseudo désertion et elle n'osa pas affronter directement leurs regards.

– Vous avez faim peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai ce qu'il faut, assura Chôji.

A ces mots, il sortit de son sac plusieurs paquets de chips. Il en ouvrit un et proposa de faire le tour. Sakura, qui n'avait pas encore mangé ce soir-là, accepta sans rechigner. De plus, elle se sentait épuisée par le nombre de techniques médicales qu'elle avait utilisées pour maintenir son amie en vie et avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

Le silence se prolongea dans la petite pièce, devenant vraiment gênant. Finalement, Sakura n'y tint plus et engagea la conversation malgré ses réticences :

– Où avez-vous trouvé Kyûbi ?

– Un peu au nord d'ici, répondit Shino. Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne par ici, mais je te conseille tout de même de rester sur tes gardes.

– Il n'y a rien qui a été mis en place pour prévenir son arrivée ?

– Non, hélas, il est trop imprévisible et trop rapide, nous n'arrivons pas à le suivre. Il peut frapper n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Sakura eut l'appétit coupé à cette nouvelle. Elle reposa le paquet de chips au milieu de leur petit cercle et garda un regard vide jusqu'à ce qu'un bâillement de Hinata la sorte de ses pensées morbides.

– Tu veux dormir ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Hinata frotta ses yeux pour essayer de les tenir ouverts mais acquiesça tout de même. Sakura ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais de profonds cernes soulignaient son regard blanc. Elle ne devait pas avoir dormi depuis un certain temps. Sakura ouvrit donc la commode qui lui servait à ranger les quelques affaires qu'elle avait pu acheter en deux mois et en sortit une couverture et un oreiller.

– Tiens, tu peux t'allonger par terre, dit-elle à Hinata.

La ninja la remercia et s'allongea. Rapidement, elle ferma les yeux et Shino reprit la parole :

– Les temps sont durs, Sakura. Une ninja médecin de plus dans nos rangs ne nous ferait pas de mal.

– Dans vos rangs ? répéta Sakura amèrement. Parce que vous êtes nombreux, peut-être ?

– Pas vraiment, avoua Shino. Comme tu le vois, nous avons dû former une nouvelle équipe en réunissant ceux de la dix et de la huit. Maintenant, nous formons l'équipe onze.

– Que sont devenus Kiba et Shikamaru ?

Chôji baissa la tête au nom de son meilleur ami et ses yeux reflétèrent une douleur qui fit regretter sa question à Sakura. Ce fut Shino qui, une fois de plus, répondit :

– Kiba est porté disparu. Quant à Shikamaru…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chôji avant de poursuivre :

– Je dirai qu'il n'est pas en état de rejoindre une quelconque équipe.

Sakura acquiesça avec lenteur sans oser imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver au meilleur stratège de Konoha. Il était jônin lors de l'attaque et elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait vu se battre. Cependant, elle était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il était devenu par la suite.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut perturbé par quelques sanglots. Sakura fixa Hinata et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Pire encore, elle murmurait le nom de Naruto sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Elle est comme ça tous les soirs, soupira Shino.

Sakura se rappela alors à quel point Hinata était admirative devant Naruto. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle était amoureuse. Savoir que son amour de toujours avait détruit Konoha et tué son père avait dû la rendre malade de tristesse.

– On ferait mieux de dormir nous aussi, conclut Sakura pour mettre fin au silence gênant. Vous pouvez rester ici, mais on risque d'être un peu serrés.

– Ce n'est pas grave, assura Shino. Au moins, nous ne mourrons pas de froid.

Les deux garçons étalèrent alors leurs manteaux sur le sol de la chambre et, tous les trois, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Sakura ne s'endormit cependant pas avant plusieurs heures car la respiration rauque d'Ino et les sanglots de Hinata perturbaient le calme de la petite chambre.

Quand elle se réveilla, Sakura commença par inspecter l'état d'Ino. Cette dernière avait repris une respiration normale et la fièvre avait baissé. Elle décida donc de changer les pansements qui couvraient ses blessures avant de quitter la pièce pour aller travailler.

Durant la matinée, Shino descendit à son tour dans la salle principale du bar.

– Sakura, sais-tu où je pourrai acheter à manger ? demanda-t-il.

– Il y a une supérette en face, ils doivent vendre des galettes de riz. Ino dort toujours ?

– Oui, mais Hinata veille sur elle.

– D'accord. Appelez-moi s'il y a du changement. Je passerai lors de ma pause vers quatorze heures.

Shino acquiesça et sortit du bar. Sakura le vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac sans doute rempli de nourriture. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps les quatre ninjas voyageaient mais, soit ils avaient apparemment épuisé leurs stocks de nourriture, soit ils n'avaient pas envie de se contenter des pilules nutritives sans goût et des chips de Chôji.

Sakura travailla normalement ce jour-là, même si la présence de ses anciens amis la perturbait. Lors de sa pause, elle monta rapidement vérifier l'état d'Ino avant de retourner dans l'arrière-boutique pour prendre son repas. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau face aux anciens ninjas de Konoha. La mine attristée de Chôji, les yeux tremblants de Hinata et l'air dur de Shino la mettaient en face de souvenirs bien trop douloureux à son goût. En les voyant, elle se rappelait les bons moments qu'elle avait passé à Konoha et son cœur se serrait violemment à l'idée que rien de tout cela n'existerait plus jamais, à l'idée que sa vie était partie en poussières en l'espace de quelques secondes et qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Sakura s'arrangea donc pour revenir dans sa chambre après minuit. Elle espérait que les ninjas dormiraient et qu'elle n'aurait pas à les affronter à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte avec lenteur, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de soupirer de soulagement. Chôji ronflait dans un coin et Hinata s'était blottie contre Shino en sanglotant le nom de Naruto. Sakura sentit d'ailleurs un haut-le-cœur en entendant une énième fois le nom de son meilleur ami devenu monstre. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore supporter une nuit pareille à celle de la veille.

Tandis qu'elle se posait cette question en observant fixement Hinata, un autre nom se fit entendre dans la chambre. Sakura frissonna en comprenant que c'était le sien.

– Sakura ?

La voix était faible, un peu rauque, mais semblait féminine. Sakura se tourna d'un bond vers Ino. Cette dernière la fixait de ses deux yeux bleus entrouverts.

– Ino ! s'exclama-t-elle en restant dans les limites du chuchotement pour ne pas éveiller les autres. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et passa une main sur le front de son amie.

– J'ai l'impression que mon corps est coupé de partout, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

– C'est un peu ça, fit remarquer Sakura. Tiens-toi tranquille, je vais changer tes pansements.

Tandis qu'elle s'activait à la tâche, Ino commença à la questionner :

– Où sommes-nous ?

– Dans ma chambre. Shino, Chôji et Hinata t'ont amenée ici.

– Ta chambre ?

– Oui, je travaille ici, dans un bar.

– Ah, je vois.

Ino se tut et le silence perdura dans la chambre. Sakura ne sut si sa meilleure amie était déçue de ce qu'elle était devenue ou si elle ne comprenait pas encore la situation. En tout cas, Ino ne tarda pas à s'endormir à nouveau et Sakura alla se coucher entre Chôji et Hinata.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre ninjas dormaient toujours lorsque Sakura quitta à nouveau la chambre. Cependant, plutôt que de la laisser tranquille durant la journée comme ils l'avaient fait la veille, Hinata et Chôji descendirent dans la salle.

– Sakura, on peut t'aider peut-être ? demanda Hinata de sa voix timide.

Sakura les observa tour à tour en se demandant s'ils cherchaient à aborder un sujet difficile. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter :

– Pas la peine, je me débrouille toute seule.

– Tu sais, on n'a rien à faire durant la journée, insista Chôji. Nous ne pouvons pas quitter cet endroit tant que Ino ne sera pas sur pied et tu t'occupes plutôt bien de nous.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Si elle voulait avoir la paix, il fallait qu'elle leur trouve une activité.

– Dans ce cas, allez chercher les pelles dans l'arrière-boutique et vous pourrez déblayer la neige devant l'entrée.

Hinata et Chôji acquiescèrent. Depuis son comptoir, le patron les regarda faire avec étonnement et appela sa serveuse :

– Haruno, ils ne vont pas vouloir que je les paye pour ça ? demanda-t-il lorsque Sakura se fut approchée.

– Non, ils cherchent juste une occupation, assura-t-elle.

– Et ils comptent rester combien de temps ? Je dis pas qu'ils me gênent mais, ces derniers temps, on dit que la présence de ninjas attire les ennuis.

– Comment ça ?

– A cause de Kyûbi. Il parait qu'il essaye de tous les éliminer.

Sakura eut l'impression qu'un courant froid lui gelait les os. Son regard se détourna légèrement de son patron et se posa sur un journal étalé sur le comptoir. En gros titre, on pouvait lire « Kyûbi, la fin des ninjas ? ».

– Non, je suis sûre que les journaux se trompent.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Même si Kyûbi avait pris le dessus, Sakura ne pouvait pas croire que Naruto essayerait de tous les tuer. Il s'agissait forcément d'une erreur.

Dans les environs de midi, Chôji et Hinata réapparurent pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient fini. Le patron, ravi de cette aide supplémentaire malgré ses réticences par rapport aux ninjas, leur proposa de prendre un verre. Ils s'installèrent donc à une table et sirotèrent chacun un thé vert.

– Ino s'est réveillée hier soir pendant que vous dormiez, les informa Sakura en venant s'asseoir à son tour. Je pense que vous pourrez repartir assez rapidement si elle continue dans cette voie-là.

Hinata hocha la tête et sembla chercher de l'aide dans les yeux de Chôji, mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– Hum… Sakura ? appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

– Oui ?

– Nous nous demandions si tu serais d'accord pour repartir avec nous.

Sakura se raidit immédiatement. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'ils avaient préparé tout cela dans son dos. Est-ce qu'ils avaient réellement amené Ino en sang ici parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas d'autre endroit où la soigner ou avaient-ils profité de l'occasion pour l'approcher et lui demander de rentrer avec eux ? Furieuse, elle se leva d'un coup et frappa le bois de la table.

– Il n'en est pas question ! rugit-elle. Vous avez le droit de tenter une quête perdue d'avance pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de Konoha mais, moi, je vais d'abord tenter de survivre dans ce nouveau monde !

Elle s'éloigna et ni Hinata ni Chôji n'osa insister. Sakura s'était laissée prendre par une colère effrayante, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une dernière défense pour ne pas souffrir davantage.

Finalement, ils finirent leur thé et se retirèrent dans la chambre. Sakura les ignorait à présent, pestant intérieurement contre eux. Pourquoi lui avoir proposé une telle chose ? Elle avait délaissé l'espoir pour ne plus avoir mal et voilà qu'ils venaient, demandaient ses services et, comble de tout, rouvraient une plaie qu'elle avait eu du mal à soigner.

Le travail de la journée n'eut pas raison de sa colère et ce fut en affichant une mine contrariée qu'elle entra dans la chambre à dix heures passées. Shino, Hinata et Chôji étaient parfaitement réveillés tandis que Ino dormait encore sur le lit.

Sakura leur jeta un regard glacial, si bien que Hinata se recroquevilla sur elle-même et Chôji baissa les yeux vers son paquet de chips. Shino, lui, n'y prêta aucune attention.

– Ino s'est réveillée cet après-midi, déclara-t-il. Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais elle est visiblement toujours aussi fatiguée.

– C'est à cause de la perte de sang, affirma Sakura. Elle ira mieux demain. Elle a mangé au moins ?

– Oui, un peu mais pas énormément.

Sakura acquiesça et se tourna vers son amie endormie. Tandis qu'elle vérifiait la cicatrisation des plaies, la voix de Shino résonna dans son dos :

– Ni Hinata, ni moi n'avons dit que nous t'avions croisée, Sakura. Seul Chôji est maintenant également au courant, comme tu le vois. Ino croit qu'on t'a trouvée par hasard.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? répliqua Sakura d'une voix agacée.

– Cela veut dire que si on te retrouve et que tu refuses de nous rejoindre, tu seras considérée comme ninja déserteur, Sakura.

– Déserteur ? répéta-t-elle en riant d'un air triste. Et déserteur de quel village ?

– De Konoha, insista Shino. Sakura, tu as peut-être été choquée par ce qui s'est passé, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu as des obligations. Nous te ramènerons, de gré ou de force.

Sakura se figea durant une seconde et se tourna brusquement vers les trois ninjas. Hinata et Chôji semblaient désolés, mais rien ne pouvait ébranler la volonté de Shino. Sakura comprit alors qu'ils avaient dû débattre de tout cela durant la journée de la veille. Elle se sentit trahie. Non seulement elles les aidaient mais, en plus, ils se montaient contre elle.

– Je n'ai plus d'obligations envers Konoha car le village n'est plus ! répondit-elle. J'aimais notre village, j'aimais ses habitants, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir combien nous en avons perdus ni de voir combien ont été victimes de Naruto !

– Sakura ! Il y a encore des habitants de Konoha qui sont vivants ! affirma Shino en se levant à son tour. Tant qu'il y en a, le village existe ! Tu comprends, ça ?

Sakura allait répliquer, mais une voix les interrompit.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sakura se retourna vers Ino et tenta de la rassurer. Shino se rassit, préférant ne pas faire part de la dispute à sa coéquipière épuisée.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Sakura pour mettre fin aux interrogations de sa meilleure amie.

– Pas trop mal, répondit cette dernière en se levant sur ses coudes. J'ai une faim de loup.

– Alors, c'est une bonne nouvelle, conclut Sakura avec un sourire. Tiens, mange, je t'en prie.

Elle lui tendit quelques galettes de riz que Shino avaient achetées la veille. Ino commença à manger avec appétit sous l'œil rassuré de ses compagnons. Son teint s'était légèrement coloré depuis la veille et elle paraissait avoir repris des forces.

– Merci beaucoup, Sakura, dit-elle quand elle eut fini de manger. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu sans toi. Une chance qu'ils t'aient trouvée par hasard !

– Oui, c'est une chance ! répondit Sakura. Tu devrais dormir, ça ira encore mieux demain.

Ino acquiesça et s'allongea sur le lit. Sakura regarda avec un léger regret le sol couvert de manteaux. Ça allait faire la troisième nuit qu'elle dormirait dessus et elle trouvait ce moyen de couchage de moins en moins confortable.

Finalement, voulant éviter toute discussion avec Shino, elle s'allongea à côté de Hinata. Personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit, pas même l'Aburame qui ne voulait pas réveiller Ino, et ils s'endormirent peu à peu.

Au lever du troisième jour, Sakura constata que le temps s'était calmé et que le soleil brillait sur la neige. Au moins, le ciel serait dégagé pour permettre aux ninjas de partir et cela la rassurait. La conversation de la veille ne quittait pas son esprit et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de sa décision de s'exiler. Il était vrai qu'elle ne souffrait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté les autres, mais elle n'était pas heureuse pour autant. Finalement, elle descendit dans la salle pour oublier ces idées.

Quand elle entra, son patron l'attendait avec une tasse de thé, comme tous les matins. Sakura descendait toujours quelques minutes avant l'ouverture pour grignoter de quoi tenir la matinée. D'habitude, l'homme qui la payait la laissait tranquille et allait vaquer à ses occupations mais, cette fois-ci, il semblait vouloir lui parler.

– Je vous ai entendus hier soir, dit-il subitement.

– Ah, conclut Sakura, gênée. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

– Oh, ça ne m'a pas vraiment gêné, les derniers clients allaient partir. Par contre, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était question de ton départ.

Sakura se renfrogna légèrement mais décida de faire bonne figure face à son patron.

– Oui, mais il est hors de question que je reparte.

– Haruno, ça fait la deuxième fois que ces types viennent te voir. Ils ont l'air de tenir à toi.

Sakura posa sa tasse de thé, comme si ces paroles lui avaient coupé l'envie de boire.

– Je ne peux pas rentrer avec eux, lâcha-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'aurais trop honte et trop mal.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas, Haruno.

Sakura fit une moue agacée avant de préciser :

– J'aurais trop honte de les avoir abandonnés et trop mal de voir combien des nôtres ne sont plus là, ça vous va ?

A ces mots, elle se leva de table et chercha une occupation pour mettre fin à la conversation. Malheureusement, son patron ne la laissa pas tranquille pour autant :

– Tu devrais y réfléchir, Haruno. T'as pas l'air heureuse ici.

Sakura baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il formule par oral ce qui la torturait depuis son réveil ? Elle soupira et débarrassa sa tasse de thé. Le patron haussa les épaules, lui indiquant qu'il la laissait réfléchir, et alla ouvrir son établissement.

A sa pause de midi, Sakura décida de remonter en haut. Aucun des ninjas n'était descendu durant la matinée et elle avait assimilé cela à leur dispute de la veille. Ils devaient sans doute être en train de débattre de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, Sakura se jura de ne pas les laisser l'emmener.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, ils étaient tous réveillés, Ino y compris. Cette dernière s'était assise sur le lit et, bien qu'encore fatiguée, elle paraissait en état de voyager.

– Bonjour Sakura, la salua-t-elle d'un air réjoui. Je suis contente que tu sois là, nous allons pouvoir nous préparer à partir ! Oh, si tu savais, je suis tellement contente qu'on t'ait retrouvée !

A ces mots, elle tendit les bras et serra sa meilleure amie contre elle. Sakura ne put se dégager de l'étreinte et eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle allait devoir la décevoir. Cependant, il était hors de question de repartir avec elle.

– Ino, il faut que je te parle, commença-t-elle en s'écartant d'elle.

Elle avait pris une mine grave qui inquiéta son amie. Celle-ci chercha de l'espoir dans les yeux de ses camarades mais aucun ne fit de signe encourageant.

– Ino, poursuivit Sakura, je ne viens pas avec vous.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis désolée, Ino, mais je ne crois pas au retour de Konoha. Ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Ino parut terrifiée par ces paroles. Comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar, elle demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

– Je dis que j'ai arrêté d'avoir de faux espoirs depuis longtemps, insista Sakura. J'ai quitté Gai, Kakashi-sensei et les autres quelques heures après la destruction. Regarde les choses en face, Ino, nous n'avons plus de village et nous sommes trop peu pour le faire revivre !

Sakura s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses de la part d'Ino et sa réaction ne la surprit pas. Sa tête bascula de côté sous le choc de la gifle magistrale qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle ne l'avait même pas évitée, comme si elle la méritait.

– C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi, ma pauvre ! cria Ino alors que Sakura passait sa main sur sa joue. Plus de Konoha ? Et alors, il y a encore du monde ! Il y a des gens qui croient encore en notre avenir et il est du devoir des ninjas de restituer l'esprit de Konoha ! Comment, toi, qui as été l'élève de Maître Tsunade, as-tu pu oublier ça ?

A ces mots, Ino voulut se lever et frapper encore son amie, la frapper jusqu'à la raisonner et continuer tant que ça n'arriverait pas. Cependant, Shino et Chôji l'en empêchèrent et lui dirent qu'elle était encore fatiguée et qu'elle devait se ménager.

Sakura se leva après avoir essuyé la gifle. Hinata tendit une main vers elle et cria son nom pour la retenir, mais ce fut trop tard. Sakura sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte.

– Qu'elle s'en aille ! cracha Ino. On n'a pas besoin d'elle de toute façon !

Puis, la colère retomba peu à peu. Elle soupira longuement, déçue, et sentit la main de Chôji sur son épaule.

– Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

Ino secoua la tête avant d'adresser un regard accusateur à ses compagnons.

– Vous le saviez, hein ? Vous le saviez qu'elle ne voulait pas venir et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

– Ino, nous ne voulions pas te fatiguer pour rien, expliqua Chôji en tentant de la calmer.

– Eh bien, c'est réussi ! Maintenant, fichez-moi la paix, j'aimerais me reposer avant de partir !

A ces mots, elle se dégagea du bras de Chôji, s'enroula dans la couverture et tourna le dos à ses compagnons. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnait et l'oreiller était mouillé de larmes.

De son côté, Sakura redescendit dans la salle, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Ino, mais plutôt à ses compagnons pour l'avoir laissée croire qu'elle viendrait avec eux. Ils savaient très bien qu'elle refuserait. Etait-ce encore une de leur machination pour la convaincre de venir avec eux ? Peut-être avaient-ils pensé qu'elle n'oserait jamais décevoir Ino.

En la voyant arriver, son patron lui adressa un regard aux sourcils froncés. Sentant qu'elle lui devait des explications pour les cris que la clientèle n'avait pas manqué d'entendre, elle s'approcha de lui.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur, bredouilla-t-elle.

– C'est la deuxième fois, Haruno, fit-il remarquer. Ils vont rester encore longtemps ?

– Non, ils partent aujourd'hui.

– Bien. Et toi ?

– Je reste, Monsieur.

– D'accord, eh bien, dans ce cas, va travailler.

Sakura hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers les clients. Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans grand évènement. Ce fut vers quinze heures qu'elle vit ses anciens amis arriver en bas de la salle, au grand complet, sacs sur le dos. Elle leur adressa un coup d'œil pour constater qu'ils semblaient hésiter sur la conduite à adopter. Enfin, c'était le cas de seulement trois d'entre eux car Ino ne lui adressa pas un regard, se contentant de fixer la porte. Finalement, Shino s'approcha d'elle.

– Bien, Sakura, je te dis au revoir au nom de nous tous, conclut-il. Sache que je comptais réellement t'emmener avec nous, mais Hinata m'a convaincu de te laisser tranquille. Merci pour Ino.

– C'était rien, lâcha Sakura.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Elles allaient peut-être se quitter pour toujours et elle n'avait pas envie que leur amitié se finisse de cette manière. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus le temps de se réconcilier avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer qu'Ino lui pardonnerait un jour.

Shino rejoignit alors les autres et ils sortirent tous les quatre sans un mot de plus. Hinata semblait la plus déçue mais, comme à son habitude, elle ne fit pas part de son avis. Sakura soupira un grand coup dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte. Elle espérait ne plus jamais les revoir dans ces conditions.

L'équipe onze de Konoha marchait depuis quelques minutes sur la route enneigée. Chôji aidait Ino à suivre leur rythme assez rapide. Ils espéraient gagner un abri avant la nuit et Shino, chef d'équipe, préférait ne pas traîner. Le silence régnait sur eux, comme si la dispute entre Ino et Sakura avait jeté un froid sur tout le groupe.

– On aurait peut-être dû insister, risqua Chôji au bout d'un moment.

– On en a déjà parlé, le coupa Shino. Sakura n'est pas venue, fin de la discussion.

– Elle… Elle avait très mal, ajouta Hinata de sa petite voix. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

– Et alors ? Toi aussi, tu as très mal, Hinata, fit remarquer Shino. Pourtant, tu es toujours là. Son attitude est impardonnable !

Ino demeurait silencieuse, comme si la conversation n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Elle se sentait trahie par sa meilleure amie. Comment avait-elle pu les abandonner ? Commet avait-elle pu oublier tout espoir de revivre ensemble ? Ino y croyait, elle. Son père n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque, mais elle avait repris des forces grâce aux autres. Hélas, Sakura ne réagissait pas comme elle. Elle s'était forgée une carapace pour tenter de se reconstruire par ses propres moyens.

Hinata ne répondit pas à la remarque de Shino. En effet, elle souffrait énormément de la perte de Naruto, même si elle n'en parlait jamais. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attrister pour Sakura qui était avant tout la coéquipière du Jinchuuriki et qui avait vécu beaucoup d'aventures avec lui.

Le silence qui s'imposa à nouveau fut brutalement brisé par un affreux rugissement. Les quatre ninjas se figèrent d'un coup et tendirent l'oreille. Le bruit retentit à nouveau, faisant frémir les arbres qui les entouraient.

– Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit lui ? demanda Ino.

– Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait resté dans la région, mais je me suis apparemment trompé, conclut Shino. Tout le monde en haut des arbres !

Les quatre ninjas sautèrent et, en un bond, se retrouvèrent perchés sur les branches. Shino poursuivit son ascension jusqu'à parvenir aux cimes. De là, il avait une vue dégagée des alentours.

La route qu'ils empruntaient cheminait à travers une forêt dont la lisière se situait à quelques centaines de mètres. Derrière, une vaste plaine enneigée s'étendait, barrée à l'horizon par quelques collines et, au milieu de tout ce blanc, brillait d'un rouge malfaisant le démon renard.

Shino redescendit immédiatement auprès de ses coéquipiers.

– Il est bien là, confirma-t-il. Juste derrière la forêt.

– Où va-t-il ? demanda Chôji.

– Vers le sud.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur le groupe et les regards se tournèrent lentement vers Ino.

– Il va vers l'endroit d'où nous venons, insista Shino, comme pour être sûr qu'elle ait bien compris.

Ino acquiesça et sembla prise de vertiges. Le démon renard se dirigeait droit vers la ville de sa meilleure amie et elle se sentait incapable de réagir.

– Ino ? appela Chôji en se demandant si elle allait répondre.

Ino fronça les sourcils et ferma ses yeux bleus. Les souvenirs de son enfance avec Sakura, de leur dispute à propos de Sasuke, puis de leur réconciliation lui revinrent en tête. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle y pensait, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux et déclara :

– Très bien, allons sauver Sakura.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils firent demi-tour. La course contre Kyûbi avait commencé et le démon avait déjà une longueur d'avance. Ils allaient devoir filer.

Sakura servait quelques remontants à ceux qui venaient se réchauffer dans le bar. Le soleil brillait toujours, annonçant que la fin de journée serait calme. Ce détail ne fut pas pour lui déplaire car elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de repos après ces trois derniers jours. Elle avait très mal dormi et avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à soigner Ino.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec une brutalité inhabituelle. Un homme au regard terrifié entra en titubant dans le bar et s'appuya sur une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Sakura se précipita vers lui.

– Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme la dévisagea durant une fraction de seconde avant de s'adresser à toute la salle :

– Il est là ! cria-t-il. Le démon renard est ici ! Il va tous nous tuer !

Il y eut une seconde de battement, durant laquelle chacun assimila cette information, puis ce fut la débandade dans le bar. Paniqués, les gens sortirent à toute vitesse en poussant des cris d'effroi. Plusieurs trébuchèrent en s'élançant vers l'entrée.

Sakura observa avec des yeux écarquillés le mouvement de folie qui s'emparait de la population. Elle, elle n'avait pas réagi. Ses jambes s'étaient bloquées au nom de Kyûbi. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas assister à un massacre une seconde fois. Elle ne pensait pas être capable le supporter.

– Haruno ! la héla son patron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut s'enfuir !

Elle le regarda arriver vers elle avec un sac sur les épaules. Manifestement, il s'était préparé à fuir en urgence. Sakura se précipita alors vers la fenêtre pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Effectivement, la lueur malsaine de Kyûbi brillait à l'autre bout de la ville.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? insista le patron.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard et fila à l'étage. Elle avait déjà dû tout abandonner une fois, elle ne recommencerait pas une deuxième. C'était trop dur d'essayer de regagner toutes ses affaires et d'errer sans nourriture à travers le pays. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et fourra au hasard quelques affaires dedans.

Ceci fait, elle redescendit en bas. La salle du bar était à présent vide et il en allait peut-être de même des rues aux alentours, même si elle entendait au loin les cris affolés des habitants. Elle se précipita dans l'arrière-boutique et prit de la nourriture au passage. Elle savait que son patron ne lui en voudrait pas car, de toutes façons, son établissement allait être détruit.

Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle sortit en courant et arriva dans la rue. Le lieu où elle travaillait était situé sur l'avenue principale de cette petite ville et les alentours étaient déserts. Les gens avaient fait vite pour filer.

Sakura se demanda d'abord dans quel sens elle devait courir. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Kyûbi, il était au nord, mais il était fort probable qu'il ait changé d'endroit depuis. Ne sachant que faire, elle prit l'avenue en direction du sud.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres que Kyûbi surgit devant elle depuis une rue adjacente. Il poursuivait un petit groupe de personnes, mais celles-ci ne firent pas long feu. Il s'arrêta alors au milieu de la rue, ses yeux avides de sang cherchant sa prochaine proie. Sakura se figea sur place, dégoûtée par le spectacle. Une fois de plus, elle avait l'impression de voir les traits d'un Naruto souffrant le martyr dans ce monstre sans pitié.

Quand Kyûbi tourna ses yeux vers elle, ses membres se bloquèrent. Elle savait qu'elle devait fuir, mais son corps ne répondait plus, peut-être à cause du démon qui fonçait vers elle. Il allait la tuer sans qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir parce que ses mains, raidies sur les bretelles du sac à dos, n'étaient même pas capables d'esquisser un geste. Alors Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri mais rien n'en sortit.

Kyûbi bondit sur elle et, avant qu'il ne pose ses pattes, elle se sentit basculer sur le côté. Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres dans la neige froide, quelqu'un collée contre elle. Lorsque sa chute prit fin, elle put voir la personne qui venait de la sauver.

– Ino ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– On est amies, imbécile, répondit la blonde. Jamais je n'aurais laissé ce monstre te bouffer !

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de lui exprimer sa reconnaissance et accepta sa main pour se redresser. La neige collait à ses vêtements, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de s'épousseter. Kyûbi, furieux d'avoir vu sa proie lui échapper, se jeta sur les deux filles. Ino tira alors sur le bras de Sakura et l'emmena dans sa course.

– Je pensais que t'étais fatiguée, fit remarquer Sakura alors qu'elles sautaient de toits en toits.

– C'est l'adrénaline, répondit Ino en tentant de conserver son souffle. Je compte sur toi quand l'effet retombera et que je m'évanouirai !

Sakura acquiesça et, rapidement, elle remarqua que d'autres silhouettes bondissaient sur les toits aux alentours. Shino, Chôji et Hinata les rejoignirent peu à peu.

– On file vers la forêt, ordonna Shino. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour le semer.

– Tu ne peux pas lui envoyer tes insectes ? demanda Ino alors qu'elle sentait le démon accourir dans leurs dos.

– Il les brûle avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

Ino fit une moue déçue et essaya d'accélérer. Elle sentait ses cicatrices récentes la tirailler dans tous les sens, mais la peur du démon lui suffisait pour maintenir le rythme.

– Il y a un lac à l'ouest d'ici, les informa Sakura alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Il doit être gelé à cette période de l'année.

– Tu penses que la glace ne supportera pas son poids, c'est ça ? demanda Shino.

– Oui, je pense.

Shino acquiesça et dévia leur route vers l'ouest. Kyûbi gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde et ils ne pourraient pas le semer sans ruser. Ils devaient faire vite et bien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les arbres s'écartèrent pour faire place à l'étendue gelée d'un lac. Sakura sentit immédiatement la différence au niveau du sol car elle devait utiliser son chakra pour ne pas glisser. Arrivé au milieu du lac, Chôji risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Kyûbi s'était arrêté sur la rive et les fixait de ses yeux noirs en poussant des cris aussi étranges que terrifiants.

– Il ne nous suit plus ! s'écria-t-il.

Aussitôt, le groupe s'arrêta et se tourna vers le démon.

– Vous croyez qu'il sait que la glace ne peut pas le soutenir ? demanda Ino.

– C'est ça, ou alors Naruto essaye de le freiner, répondit Shino.

Ces mots interpellèrent Sakura. Si seulement Naruto pouvait réellement prendre le dessus, tout serait bien plus simple. Seulement, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hinata qui était sans doute la moins rassurée.

– Il nous observe, fit remarquer Shino. Je suis sûr que si nous essayons d'atteindre l'autre rive, il fera le tour pour nous attraper. Il faut réussir à l'attirer jusqu'ici.

– Dans ce cas, autant l'attaquer, répondit Ino.

Aussitôt, elle plaça ses mains en un petit cadre et visa le démon. A peine eut-elle prononcé le nom de sa technique préférée que son corps retomba mollement dans les bras de Chôji. Il se passa quelques secondes, interminables, durant lesquelles le démon ne bougea plus du tout. Ils commencèrent à croire que la ruse avait marché quand, d'un coup violent, le corps d'Ino tressaillit et elle ouvrit des yeux plissés de douleur.

– Que s'est-il passé ? s'affola Chôji en voyant que les cicatrices de sa coéquipière s'étaient rouvertes.

– C'est Naruto, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Je suis entrée dans le corps de Naruto. Il est détruit, complètement détruit, ça faisait trop mal.

Sakura, elle, s'agenouilla auprès de son amie. A nouveau, le sang coulait de ses plaies pour venir souiller la glace.

– Kyûbi s'agite, prévint Shino. L'attaque n'a pas dû lui plaire.

En effet, le démon se mit à crier de plus belle et plia les pattes, signe qu'il allait bondir.

– Il va nous sauter dessus ! s'exclama Chôji. Courez, vite !

Aussitôt, il prit Ino dans ses bras et fila vers la rive opposée du lac. Les autres se précipitèrent à sa suite tandis que, derrière eux, Kyûbi fendait l'air d'un immense saut.

Il y eut un choc si brutal que le sol trembla. Hinata dérapa en criant de terreur. Le poids de Kyûbi transperça la couche blanche en soulevant plusieurs énormes débris de glace. Des failles s'agrandirent vers différents points de la rive et le sol gelé commença à se morceler.

Sakura courut jusqu'à Hinata qui s'accrochait à un bloc de glace pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Elle attrapa son poignet et commença à la tirer vers elle, mais la glace était glissante et, malgré son chakra, Sakura se sentit emportée vers Hinata. Elle leva alors les yeux pour voir que Kyûbi, en équilibre sur les morceaux de couche gelée, les fixait de ses yeux noirs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'allait pas tarder à bondir sur elles.

Soudain, Sakura sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Shino attrapa à son tour le poignet de Hinata et, à eux deux, ils commencèrent à la remonter. Seulement, Kyûbi commença à s'agiter sérieusement.

– Tire-la, ordonna Sakura. Je vais essayer de l'arrêter !

Voyant la jeune femme se lever et courir vers le démon, Shino l'appela, mais ce fut désespéré. Sakura s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Kyûbi et tendit les bras pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.

– Je t'en prie, Naruto, arrête ! cria-t-elle vers le démon. C'est moi, Sakura ! Je t'en prie, arrête-toi !

Shino crut un instant qu'elle était devenue folle. Oui, c'était certain, Sakura avait perdu la tête et Kyûbi allait la tuer sans la moindre hésitation. Pourtant, alors que le démon allait sauter, il sembla soudainement hésiter et, derrière son monstrueux visage, Sakura aperçut celui de Naruto, quoique déformé par le chakra rouge. Ses yeux en feu affichaient une expression de tristesse profonde, comme s'il déplorait son état actuel.

Cependant, rapidement, cette vision disparut pour laisser place à la colère noire de Kyûbi. Le démon s'agita à nouveau et sauta.

– Sakura ! hurla Hinata en voyant le démon bondir sur elle.

Sakura entendit les pattes du renard se poser juste derrière elle et, alors qu'elle tentait de fuir, le poids de Kyûbi dans le lac provoqua une énorme vague qui la renversa complètement. Elle se vit projetée en avant par la seule force de l'eau. Sakura ne contrôlait plus rien, ballottée dans tous les sens. Sa chute s'arrêta aux pieds de Chôji, non loin de la rive.

– Ça va, Sakura ? demanda-t-il en se baissant vers elle.

Sakura cracha un peu d'eau avant d'hocher la tête. Shino et Hinata arrivèrent et l'aidèrent à se relever pour gagner la rive opposée au pas de course. La couche gelée se brisait derrière eux alors qu'ils filaient tous dans la même direction et Kyûbi lançait des cris de fureur en utilisant son chakra pour s'extirper du lac.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la rive, Sakura s'écroula, complètement épuisée. Chôji arriva à coté d'elle en portant toujours Ino inconsciente dans ses bras. Shino et Hinata observèrent la glace se briser complètement derrière eux.

– Il ne faut pas rester ici, prévint Shino. Kyûbi sera là d'une seconde à l'autre. Nous devons mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et nous.

Les autres se relevèrent, l'adrénaline revenant à ces paroles. Ils quittèrent la plaine du lac et s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la forêt, en direction du nord.

Aucun ne parla durant le trajet. Ils n'osèrent pas non plus s'arrêter pour soigner Ino de peur que le démon les retrouve. Sakura avançait machinalement et son esprit ne répondait plus. Elle était focalisée sur cette nouvelle attaque. A nouveau, des gens avaient tout perdu sous ses yeux. Repensant aux malheurs qu'elle avait vécus, elle laissa ses larmes glisser lentement sur ses joues tandis que la nuit tombait sur le Pays du Feu.

Cependant, le plus angoissant dans tout cela restait ce visage de Naruto qu'elle avait pu voir sous les traits du démon. Elle en était sûre, elle avait réussi à l'arrêter durant quelques secondes. Cependant, sa présence n'avait pas suffi puisque Kyûbi avait rapidement repris le dessus. C'en était frustrant de savoir qu'elle n'était pas capable de ramener à la raison son meilleur ami, qu'au final, elle ne lui était d'aucune aide.

Le groupe s'arrêta dans une ville à plusieurs kilomètres au nord de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Kyûbi. Shino avait envoyé ses insectes vérifier que le démon ne les suivait plus et, apparemment, il se dirigeait à présent vers l'est. Sakura ne savait pas s'il avait décidé d'abandonner la course poursuite ou s'il s'était tout simplement trompé de route en voulant les suivre, mais elle se sentit soulagée.

– Bien, on va trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit et nous repartirons demain matin, annonça Shino.

– Ino ne sera peut-être pas en état, fit remarquer Chôji.

– Sakura s'assurera qu'elle tienne pour le voyage. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de recroiser Kyûbi, il faut que nous rentrions avant.

Sakura eut envie de demander « rentrer où ? », mais garda sa remarque pour elle. Ils savaient déjà qu'elle considérait Konoha comme détruit à jamais et qu'aucun autre village ne pourrait le remplacer.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle entreprit de recommencer à panser les plaies d'Ino. Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait dit. Le corps de Naruto était détruit, absorbé par le chakra du démon. Sakura savait ce que ça signifiait : ils ne pourraient plus faire revenir leur ami, c'était fini pour lui. Elle en avait la certitude mais n'avait pas le cœur de l'exprimer. Alors, elle se tut, laissant les autres vivre encore de leurs espoirs, aussi vains fussent-ils.

Quand Sakura eut fini son travail elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. La pièce n'était pas très grande et cinq futons avaient été simplement allongés sur le sol. Au moins, ils passaient la nuit à l'abri et tous ensemble. Ses quatre nouveaux compagnons dormaient, sûrement épuisés par les évènements de l'après-midi. Elle se sentait elle-même fortement attirée par le sommeil.

– Sakura, murmura une voix.

Sakura tendit l'oreille et se raidit avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Ino qui parlait. Elle se pencha vers elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

– Je suis là, Ino, ça va aller. J'ai soigné tes plaies et, demain, on pourra repartir.

Ino hocha la tête et, malgré son air fatigué, demanda :

– J'aurais pu y rester, hein ?

Sakura eut une grimace dubitative avant de répondre à contrecoeur :

– Si personne n'avait pas été là pour te porter, oui, t'y serais restée.

Ino acquiesça lentement avant d'ajouter :

– Dans ce cas, Sakura, j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

– Quoi donc ?

– Même si je meurs, Sakura, ne nous oublie pas. N'oublie pas les habitants de Konoha. Tu es l'une des nôtres, tu comprends ça ? Alors reste, Sakura, tu m'entends ? Reste, quoiqu'il arrive. Promets-le moi !

Sakura ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ino était faible et elle n'osait pas la contrarier mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne se sentait pas la force de tenir cette promesse. Comment pourrait-elle rester avec ses anciens amis alors que toute chose se rapportant à Konoha lui donnait envie de pleurer et de tout abandonner ? Cependant, Ino insista :

– S'il te plait, Sakura. Je suis ta meilleure amie.

Alors, Sakura ne put résister davantage et répondit :

– C'est d'accord, Ino. Je viendrai avec vous, promis. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Ino, rassurée, laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Sakura gagna silencieusement son futon et s'allongea. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle fuyait son ancienne vie, mais celle-ci l'avait malgré tout rattrapée. C'était à croire que le destin l'avait poursuivie jusqu'aux fins fonds du Pays du Feu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je ne sais pas si ce troisième chapitre vous convient (j'espère quand même que oui !), mais comme je le poste le 23, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes.

Sinon, que dire ? Ah oui, certains pensent que la réaction de Sakura est assez poussée (par rapport au fait de s'exiler). Je suis d'accord, mais je la voyais difficilement réagir autrement et, en plus, l'histoire n'aurait plus beaucoup de sens si mes personnages n'évoluaient pas. Ensuite, pour le fait qu'elle ait oublié ses aptitudes de ninjas, je dirai plutôt qu'elles sont "endormies". Enfin, de toute façon, ce chapitre vous montre bien qu'elle est capable des les retrouver.

Bon, à part ça, j'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir à créer un Kyûbi suffisamment puissant. J'ai toujours l'impression d'en faire trop ou pas assez. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. Les prochains chapitres devraient se passer sur une note moins triste pour Sakura. Enfin vous verrez bien !


	5. L'enseignement des Maîtres Hokages

Chapitre 4 : L'enseignement des Maîtres Hokages

Le groupe de ninjas reprit la route dès le lendemain, sous le commandement de Shino. Le temps était aussi clair que la veille et, Ino, épuisée, allait être portée sur le dos de Chôji, le plus fort de tous.

Sakura n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Les autres semblaient éviter le sujet, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne change d'avis ou qu'elle les trahisse. Le peu de confiance qu'ils lui accordaient ne la vexa cependant aucunement. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait longtemps prôné qu'elle ne les suivrait pas et c'était uniquement pour Ino qu'elle venait.

– On arrivera quand ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

– En fin de journée, répondit Shino. Chôji, comment va Ino ?

– Elle dort, mais tout va bien.

– On fera une pause pour manger ? questionna Hinata.

– Non, ça nous ralentirait, refusa Shino. Vous prendrez une pilule en route si vous avez faim.

– Je n'en ai pas, fit remarquer Sakura.

– Je t'en passerai, si tu veux, proposa Hinata.

Sakura la remercia d'un sourire. Depuis qu'elle les accompagnait, elle tentait de se montrer gentille avec la Hyûga. Elle avait conscience de s'être montrée dure envers elle et que la pauvre Hinata, en plus de n'y être pour rien dans cette histoire, devait, elle aussi, énormément souffrir.

Sakura prit une pilule nutritive peu après midi. Cette chose sans goût était toujours aussi peu appétissante mais remplissait parfaitement son rôle. Sakura songea alors que cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait plus touché à un seul accessoire de ninja. Elle ne portait sur elle aucun kunai, shuriken ou autre arme susceptible de la défendre.

Contrairement aux autres, elle ne portait pas non plus son bandeau. Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de commencer une nouvelle vie, Sakura n'avait pas eu le cœur à s'en débarrasser. Ce bandeau n'était pas un simple insigne qu'elle utilisait pour nouer ses cheveux. C'était sa marque d'appartenance à un groupe, les ninjas de Konoha, et, même si elle considérait cette période révolue, elle n'avait pas pu le jeter et l'avait finalement rangé au fond de son sac à dos, enseveli sous les vêtements et la nourriture.

Alors que la fin de journée approchait, Sakura voyait le paysage changer sous ses yeux. La forêt laissa place à une plaine plus sèche, blanchie par une couche de gel. Le sol paraissait dur et rocailleux, comme s'ils approchaient d'un désert de roches.

– Nous n'allons quand même pas vers le Pays du Vent ? demanda Sakura, même si elle savait qu'ils avaient gardé le cap vers le nord durant toute la journée.

– Non, le Pays du Vent n'est pas plus sûr que le nôtre, Sakura, expliqua Shino. Suna a d'ailleurs connu le même sort que Konoha une semaine après l'attaque de Kyûbi.

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer. Le démon renard continuait de détruire en utilisant le corps de Naruto. Quant elle pensait que le rêve de ce dernier avait été de prouver aux villageois qu'il n'était pas Kyûbi, cela la dégoûtait. Elle était consciente que ce n'était pas Naruto lui-même qui apportait mort et destruction sur son passage mais savait également que personne ne faisait plus la différence. Si un jour, par miracle, Naruto revenait parmi eux, il serait rejeté de tous pour tous les malheurs que le démon avait apportés.

Il se passa encore plusieurs minutes avant que Shino ne décide de ralentir le rythme. Sakura s'aperçut alors que Ino, toujours sur le dos de Chôji, s'était réveillée et elle décida de se mettre à sa hauteur pour lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là.

Brusquement, ils furent à nouveau envahis par un flot d'arbres. Sakura se demandait où tout cela les mènerait quand la forêt s'arrêta brutalement. Derrière la lisière, se dressait une immense paroi rocheuse, comme une falaise. Cependant, le plus impressionnant restaient les tunnels et les chemins qui y avaient été creusés. Des gens y circulaient librement et la falaise constituait à elle seule un village entier.

– Bienvenue à Beru, Sakura, conclut Shino en la laissant admirer le village depuis la branche d'un arbre. Ce lieu abrite les derniers ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura prit alors conscience qu'elle était partie durant plus de deux mois et que, durant cette période, les gens de Konoha semblaient s'être réorganisés. Le petit groupe s'approcha du bas de la falaise et emprunta un petit chemin pour y grimper. Sakura reconnut certaines personnes qu'elle connaissait de visage alors que d'autres lui étaient complètement inconnues. Pendant leur ascension, elle s'approcha de Hinata et lui demanda :

– C'est vous qui avez construit ça ?

– Non, non, ce village existait déjà. C'est Maître Hokage qui a décidé de s'y installer avec les ninjas qui l'accompagnaient et ils ont fait des rechercher pour trouver les autres. Shino et moi avons rencontré Lee il y a un peu plus d'un mois et nous les avons rejoints.

Sakura acquiesça, sans chercher à savoir si le « Maître Hokage » était toujours Tsunade ou si elle avait bel et bien péri dans son combat contre Kyûbi. Elle n'osait pas poser la question de peur que la réponse lui fasse mal.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis un moment, Shino pivota vers une galerie et s'enfonça dans la falaise. Des lanternes accrochées aux parois éclairaient le couloir d'une lueur presque chaleureuse. Sakura se sentit intimidée. A chaque croisement, elle risquait de rencontrer d'anciennes connaissances mais, heureusement, la galerie était assez large et elle aperçut Gai sans qu'il ne la voie.

– Nous allons te conduire auprès de Maître Hokage, l'informa Shino. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider si tu peux nous rejoindre.

Sakura acquiesça mais elle avait la gorge prise par l'angoisse. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et ses pas se firent hésitants. Elle allait bientôt rencontrer le Hokage. Etait-ce toujours Tsunade ? Etait-elle morte ? Shizune avait-elle pris sa place ? Sakura sentit qu'elle allait paniquer, mais Hinata lui adressa un timide sourire et elle se décida à faire bonne figure.

La galerie qu'ils parcouraient depuis plusieurs minutes se termina brusquement par une porte à double battant. Shino toqua et ils entendirent un « entrez ». Sakura frémit en percevant cette voix. Elle n'était pas féminine.

Shino poussa la porte et ils entrèrent tous ensemble. Sakura crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle reconnut l'homme adossé au mur de la petite pièce.

– Maître Kakashi, nous sommes de retour, annonça Shino.

– Maître Kakashi ? répéta Sakura en fixant son ancien professeur.

– Oui, Maître Kakashi est maintenant Sixième Hokage, expliqua Hinata.

Kakashi demeura quelques secondes sans réagir. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand il avait reconnu son ancienne élève. Puis, prenant conscience que sa pose nonchalante ne correspondait pas à la situation, il se redressa et fit face au cinq ninjas.

– Très bien, Chôji emmène Ino à l'infirmerie, elle n'a pas l'air en bon état. Shino, je veux ton rapport dans une heure. Vous pouvez sortir. Heu, sauf toi, Sakura, bien entendu.

Sakura se demanda s'il allait s'énerver contre elle. Elle se souvenait comment il avait tenté de la retenir avant son départ et comment elle avait refusé son aide. Elle devait l'avoir énormément déçu et, à présent qu'elle y pensait, elle regrettait presque son geste. Elle chercha du réconfort dans les yeux des autres, mais Hinata lui répondit par un regard désolé. Finalement, elle se retrouva seule en présence de Kakashi.

Contrairement à toute attente, celui-ci ne prit pas la parole et alla s'installer derrière son bureau pour poser sa tête dans ses mains. Sakura se serait bien demandée si cette position n'était pas commune à tous les Hokages si elle n'avait pas été gênée par la situation.

– Vous… vous êtes Hokage, dit-elle pour briser le silence.

Kakashi releva la tête et la fixa de son unique œil visible. Il n'avait pas du tout changé en deux mois. Ses cheveux blancs sortaient toujours de manière ébouriffée de sa tête et son masque n'avait pas quitté son visage. Quant à ses habits, il avait malgré tout gardé sa veste de jônin.

– Oui, mais je n'ai pas accepté ce rôle, il m'a été imposé, soupira-t-il.

– Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Avant son combat contre Kyûbi, Maître Tsunade m'a désigné comme son successeur pour protéger le village et rassembler les ninjas qui nous restent.

A ces mots, il adressa un regard dur à Sakura. Celle-ci ne put que baisser les yeux.

– Où étais-tu, Sakura, pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il.

– Je… Je…

– Tu sais au moins qu'on a organisé des recherches pour te retrouver ?

– Je suis désolée, Kakashi-sensei, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Alors qu'elle bredouillait ses excuses, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus coupable. Elle sentit la vague de tristesse qui l'avait submergée le jour de l'attaque remonter et les larmes arrivèrent jusqu'à ses yeux sans couler pour autant.

– Je… Je ne pouvais pas rester, j'avais trop mal. Je me disais qu'on avait tout perdu, que mon équipe était maudite, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir…

Les larmes cédèrent finalement et coulèrent avec lenteur, striant ses joues de deux traînées humides. Kakashi soupira. Il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à son ancienne élève car il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Finalement, il se leva, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Sakura, surprise, leva la tête jusqu'à lui.

– Sakura, je suis content que tu sois revenue. Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant ça va aller, je m'occupe de tout.

– Vous m'avez sorti la même chose quand Naruto et Sasuke se sont battus à la Vallée de la Fin, fit-elle remarquer en séchant ses larmes.

– Ça avait très bien marché quand tu avais douze ans !

– Mais vous êtes revenu sans Sasuke.

Kakashi répondit par une grimace à peine dissimulée par son masque. Il était vrai qu'il avait souvent échoué dans sa mission de professeur et ce poids lui pesait particulièrement à présent qu'il était Hokage et qu'il voyait ce qu'étaient devenus ses trois élèves. Un démon, un traître et une jeune femme sans espoir. Kakashi se demandait souvent où avait-il fait sa plus grande erreur.

– Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Sakura ?

– Parce que je l'ai promis à Ino, répondit-elle nonchalamment. Kakashi-sensei, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour les efforts que vous faites mais, je suis désolée, on en est toujours au même point.

– Tu crois encore qu'on a tout perdu, c'est ça ?

Sakura sentit aisément l'accusation. Kakashi la pensait trop défaitiste. Seulement, il ne savait pas tout. Elle lui répondit par une question :

– Vous pensez que vous pourrez sauver Naruto ?

– Je l'espère, répondit prudemment Kakashi.

– Eh bien, moi, je sais que c'est sans espoir. Nous avons été attaqués par Kyûbi en venant ici et Ino a essayé sa technique de transposition sur Naruto. Elle n'a pas pu rester dans son corps car il était détruit par le chakra du démon ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie, Kakashi-sensei ?

Kakashi baissa les yeux pour toute réponse. Il se retourna vers le bureau et posa ses mains dessus. Sakura pensa qu'il digérait la nouvelle.

– Soit, si je ne peux pas sauver Naruto, alors je sauverai au moins Konoha, déclara-t-il.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Savait-il simplement qu'il était impossible d'arrêter le démon renard ? Plus personne ne connaissait la technique du Quatrième Hokage.

– Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, fit remarquer Kakashi.

– Non, ce n'est pas vous que je ne crois pas. C'est en la renaissance de Konoha que je n'ai plus d'espoir. Il ne servirait à rien de reconstruire un village car, tant qu'on n'aura pas arrêté le démon renard, il sera détruit. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait arrêter Kyûbi, hein ?

Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Finalement, il se décida :

– Sakura, sais-tu…

Un bruit dans le dos de la jeune femme le stoppa dans sa phrase. La porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir.

– Kakashi, tu savais que…

Sakura se retourna avec la certitude de connaître cette voix de femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut celle qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte, assise dans un fauteuil roulant.

– Maître Tsunade ! s'exclama-t-elle en croyant défaillir.

– Sakura ?

Le maître et l'élève se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, aucune des deux n'arrivant à croire à la présence de l'autre. Sakura était persuadée que Tsunade était bel et bien morte et la voir en vie, à un ou deux mètres d'elle, annihila ses sens durant un petit laps de temps.

– Vous… vous êtes en vie ? balbutia-t-elle.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux vers ses jambes avant de rétorquer :

– Si on peut appeler ça être en vie. Kakashi, le village caché de Kumo a été rasé il y a neuf jours précisément. Nous venons de recevoir l'information.

– Alors ce que nous supposions est vrai, soupira Kakashi.

– J'en ai bien peur.

– Qu'est-ce que vous supposez ? demanda Sakura.

Kakashi baissa les yeux à elle comme s'il se demandait s'il devait lui répondre. Finalement, Tsunade intervint :

– Sakura, il m'a été rapporté que tu as quitté volontairement le groupe de Kakashi et de Gai après l'attaque. Pourquoi ?

– Nous avions tout perdu et j'espérais me reconstruire, expliqua Sakura.

– Et Konoha, tu as oublié ?

– Mais enfin, Maître, Konoha a été détruit ! C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie !

Sakura se rendit compte trop tard de sa gaffe. Ses paroles jetèrent un froid sur la pièce et Tsunade demeura sans réagir durant quelques secondes. Son regard se vida complètement et il sembla que le poids des années venait subitement de la rattraper.

– Je te laisse, Kakashi, je vais aider Shizune à l'infirmerie, décida-t-elle.

– Bien, Maître Tsunade.

Elle sortit comme elle était entrée, assise sur son fauteuil roulant. Dès que les portes se furent refermées, Kakashi soupira de lassitude avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il commença à ranger les papiers qui y étaient étalés, comme pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

– Maître Tsunade n'est plus Hokage, même si elle est encore en vie, expliqua-t-il subitement. L'explosion et son combat contre Kyûbi lui ont infligé des séquelles qu'elle gardera malheureusement à vie.

Puis il leva son œil brun jusqu'à Sakura avant d'achever :

– Elle ne peut plus utiliser son chakra. Son réseau a été gravement endommagé et, de ce fait, elle ne possède plus rien, ni sa force surhumaine, ni ses techniques médicales. Il n'y a que toi et Shizune qui, désormais, puissiez la remplacer.

Sakura ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder ses mains silencieusement. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait faire de ne plus sentir son chakra circuler, cette présence chaude et réconfortante jusqu'au bout des doigts.

– Bien, je suppose que tu ne comptes pas nous aider ? ajouta Kakashi d'un ton plus dur.

– Vous aider à quoi ?

– Je parle d'arrêter Kyûbi, bien entendu.

– Vous savez très bien que je n'en suis pas capable. Quand je pense à Naruto…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase pour éviter de pleurer. Elle avait suffisamment versé de larmes depuis le drame sans avoir besoin d'en laisser couler devant son ancien professeur.

– Bon, alors tu iras aider à l'infirmerie, décida Kakashi. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu partages la chambre d'Ino Yamanaka. On a besoin d'économiser la place.

– Je comprends.

– Très bien, Sakura. Tu peux te retirer.

Sakura acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Son humeur était tombée au plus bas. Non seulement Kakashi semblait déçu mais, en plus, Tsunade était fâchée contre elle. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle regardait simplement les choses en face ? Ils étaient tous en train de parler de reconstruction de Konoha et d'arrestation de Kyûbi, seulement, si les choses étaient si simples, cela se saurait !

Sentant son ventre gargouiller, Sakura commença à se demander où pourrait-elle manger. L'obscurité de ces galeries commençait à la fatiguer et elle espérait un endroit un peu plus éclairé pour dîner.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à cette question, elle commença à se mélanger aux habitants qui passaient dans les couloirs de la falaise. Le monde autour d'elle semblait avoir disparu alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette discussion avec Kakashi. Soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un et faillit tomber en arrière sous le choc.

– Oh, désolé, dit une voix d'homme. Tiens, Sakura ?

Sakura leva les yeux pouvoir le visage calme et serein de Yamato penché sur elle.

– Capitaine Yamato ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– Oh, je suis ici depuis un certain temps. Je fais parti des quelques jônins qui ont survécu à l'attaque.

– Vous avez bien de la chance.

Yamato haussa les épaules devant son ton morne avant de demander :

– Tu cherchais quelque chose peut-être ? Je ne t'avais pas vue ici avant.

– C'est normal, je viens d'arriver. En fait, je cherche un endroit pour manger.

– Ah, dans ce cas, je t'emmène au réfectoire, conclut Yamato. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas mangé.

Sakura accepta et commença à le suivre. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de parvenir dans une grande salle, très large, éclairée sur tout un mur par des trous dans la roche qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. A l'opposé des fenêtres, une sorte de self avait été mis en place et des tables et des chaises étaient alignés dans toute la salle.

– Nous devons surveiller constamment nos provisions car nous n'avons pas énormément de vivres, expliqua Yamato. C'est pourquoi tout le monde mange au même endroit et a le droit à la même part.

Sakura acquiesça et suivit l'homme vers le self. Bientôt, ils s'installèrent à table avec chacun une assiette de riz accompagnée d'un morceau de viande. D'autres mangeaient autour d'eux mais ne semblaient pas leur prêter attention. Sakura fit un rapide tour du regard et repéra Shino et Hinata un peu plus loin.

– Capitaine Yamato ? appela-t-elle en s'asseyant. Comment avez-vous pu vous installer ici ? Les habitants de Beru n'ont pas été contre votre venue ?

– Tu sais, Sakura, avec Kyûbi qui rôde dans le coin, les gens étaient plutôt rassurés par la présence de ninjas. C'est Maître Tsunade qui a choisi ce village car il est à l'abri et difficile à trouver. Après l'attaque, nous craignions que nos ennemis en profitent pour nous exterminer pour de bon.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Yamato ne reprenne :

– Kakashi a mérité la place de Hokage, mais il m'a dit que ce rôle ne lui plaisait pas. A vrai dire, il fait ça parce que, sans Hokage pour nous guider, tout le monde abandonnerait.

– Pourtant Kakashi-sensei ne fait pas partie des gens les plus motivés.

– Détrompe-toi, Sakura. Durant un moment, il était fermement décidé à te retrouver et à sauver Naruto.

– Des faux espoirs, en ce qui concerne Naruto.

– Je vois que toi non plus tu n'es pas très optimiste.

– Ce n'est pas une question d'optimisme mais de réalité. Le chakra de Kyûbi est trop puissant pour que le corps de Naruto puisse le supporter à pleine puissance. Tant que Kyûbi vit, son chakra maintient Naruto en vie. Dès qu'il meure, l'énergie retombera et le corps de Naruto lâchera complètement. Il lui restera peut-être quelques heures à vivre, mais il sera incapable de bouger.

Yamato eut une grimace de dégoût à ces explications et n'ajouta rien. Sakura avait l'air d'avoir étudié la question et il était vrai qu'elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi durant son voyage. Elle s'était souvenue que Tsunade lui avait confié que, au-delà de quatre queues, le corps de Naruto risquait des lésions irréversibles. En plus de deux mois et avec neuf queues de sorties, les lésions allaient avoir eu le temps de se former et de causer sa mort.

– Capitaine Yamato ? reprit soudainement Sakura.

– Oui ?

– Je pensais que vous aviez les capacités du Premier Hokage.

– C'est toujours le cas, Sakura.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté Naruto ? Je pensais que vous en étiez capable !

Yamato eut une nouvelle grimace avant de répondre :

– J'ai déjà essayé lors de l'attaque mais il n'y a rien à faire. D'une part il est trop puissant, d'autre part j'ai retrouvé ceci un peu après l'attaque.

Il sortit de sa poche un pendentif que Sakura aurait reconnu entre mille. Deux mois auparavant, Naruto l'exhibait encore fièrement tout en affirmant que c'était un cadeau de la vieille Hokage.

– S'il ne le porte pas, je ne peux pas l'arrêter.

Sakura acquiesça en songeant qu'effectivement Yamato ne pouvait plus rien faire. Remettre le collier autour du cou de Kyûbi était totalement impossible. De toute façon, nul ne pouvait l'approcher sous peine de mourir. Elle avait eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir lorsqu'ils l'avaient affronté sur le lac gelé.

Après le repas, Sakura demanda à Yamato de la conduire à l'infirmerie. Elle avait envie de rendre visite à Ino, non seulement pour savoir comment elle allait mais aussi pour connaître l'emplacement de sa chambre et y déposer ses affaires. Le voyage l'avait fatiguée et elle avait envie de se reposer.

Yamato laissa Sakura devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Cette partie du village était beaucoup plus éclairée que le reste, sans doute en raison de sa fonction. Sakura croisa quelques infirmiers mais ils semblaient peu nombreux. L'infirmerie comportait apparemment dix chambres et Ino était dans la quatrième. Quand Sakura entra, sa meilleure amie était parfaitement éveillée, allongée sur un lit blanc. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné avant de sourire.

– Je vois que t'es toujours là. Alors, pas contente d'être à nouveau parmi nous ?

Sakura fit une moue dubitative avant de répondre :

– Bof, ils sont tous persuadés que Konoha va ressortir de terre et que Naruto va pouvoir revenir parmi nous, mais ils se trompent. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Ino baissa les yeux car, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait la contredire. Elle avait elle-même sentit l'affreuse torture que subissait le corps de Naruto et savait qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette histoire. Son destin avait été scellé depuis le moment où les neuf queues étaient sorties.

– Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, ajouta Sakura. Kakashi-sensei a décidé que nous dormirions dans la même chambre.

– Au moins une bonne nouvelle, conclut Ino avec un faible sourire. Par contre, cette nuit, tu seras seule. Ils veulent me garder en observation.

– Oui, je comprends. Où se trouve ta chambre ?

Ino sembla chercher comment lui expliquer puis finit par répondre :

– Demande plutôt à Chôji de t'y conduire. A cette heure-ci, il doit encore être au réfectoire. Il essaye de demander du rab tous les soirs !

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son amie.

– Chôji sait où se trouve ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

– Heu… Mais non, enfin, Sakura, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il m'a beaucoup aidée à mon arrivée ici et il a passé plusieurs soirées avec moi, voilà tout !

Sakura sourit mais n'ajouta rien, n'osant pas gêner davantage son amie.

– Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans cette chambre ? demanda-t-elle en observant la petite pièce vide.

– Un peu, si. Et puis l'infirmier est d'un chiant ! « Mademoiselle, vous devriez manger plus, vous seriez un peu plus résistante ! ». Non mais de quoi se mêle-t-il ?

– Ah, tu continues ton régime ?

– Non, Chôji m'a convaincue d'arrêter. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien dû prendre quelques kilos depuis que je partage ses paquets de chips.

– Décidément, Chôji a une sacrée influence sur toi, fit Sakura, admirative.

– Sakura !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine pivoine de son amie. Finalement, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et la laissa pour prendre la direction du réfectoire. Effectivement, Chôji y était, harcelant le cuisinier pour avoir un peu plus de nourriture.

– Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment voulez-vous qu'on soit efficace avec aussi peu à manger ?

– Je suis désolé, mais ce sont les ordres de Maître Kakashi, répliqua le cuisinier. Si vous voulez plus à manger, allez donc lui en parler !

Chôji grommela quelque chose avant de s'éloigner. Il aperçut alors Sakura et son visage se détendit.

– Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. Ça s'est bien passé ton entrevue avec Maître Kakashi ?

– Oui, ça peut aller, assura Sakura. Je voulais te demander de me conduire à la chambre d'Ino, je ne suis pas encore habituée à ce village.

– Ah oui, bien sûr.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le réfectoire et Chôji commença à traverser plusieurs galeries. Sakura jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle, mais elle ne connaissait que très peu de monde. La plupart des habitants de Beru n'étaient pas issus de Konoha. Finalement, elle décida d'engager la conversation avec son guide :

– Ino m'a dit que tu l'avais aidée à se remettre, c'est gentil à toi.

– Heu, oui, bah c'est ma coéquipière ! La mort de son père, le choc pour Shikamaru…

Chôji s'arrêta là. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir continuer sur ce sujet. Le simple nom de son meilleur ami le rendait malheureux. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente qu'elle avait gaffé, et décida de lui changer les idées :

– En tout cas, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tu as réussi à lui faire oublier ses régimes !

– Bah, je lui ai expliqué qu'il était stupide d'essayer de plaire aux garçons en se faisant souffrir et que, si un homme exigeait d'elle qu'elle fasse un régime, alors il ne la méritait pas.

– Tu as bien raison. Je suis contente que tu sois là pour elle.

Chôji rougit légèrement et préféra ne rien répondre. Sakura se sentit heureuse pour sa meilleure amie. Ino n'était pas seule, il y avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Sakura retrouvait un peu de sa joie.

– C'est ici, indiqua Chôji en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Ici, on est dans la galerie des chambres, tous les ninjas dorment là. Moi, je suis trois portes plus loin, alors si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

– Merci Chôji, je crois que je vais dormir. A demain !

– A demain, Sakura.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. La pièce était petite et meublée de deux futons et d'une malle pour ranger ses affaires. Sakura, sentant l'excitation de la journée retomber complètement, posa son sac à dos et se laissa tomber sur l'un des matelas. Même si elle avait au début craint de venir dans cet endroit, elle se sentait rassurée à l'idée de dormir à l'abri. Epuisée par sa journée, elle ferma les yeux avec une pensée pour Tsunade. Son ancien maître n'avait pas l'air heureuse et elle se demanda comment elle réagirait en la recroisant.

Le lendemain, Sakura trouva le réfectoire grâce à Chôji. Elle mangea avec lui, Hinata et Shino, sans pour autant participer à la conversation. Quand elle les regardait, elle se rappelait avec amertume les soirées passées chez Ichiraku en leur compagnie, avec Naruto qui les obligeait à manger des ramens. Cette image la laissa morose durant la matinée.

Kakashi arriva dans le réfectoire à la fin de leur repas. Sakura le vit avaler un thé en vitesse et ensuite se diriger vers leur table. Apparemment, son ancien professeur n'avait plus le temps de manger.

– Sakura, je t'ai assignée à l'infirmerie, l'informa-t-il. C'est Shizune qui la dirige, aussi je te laisse voir avec elle ce que tu auras à faire.

Sakura acquiesça. Shizune était celle avec qui elle avait partagé la destruction de Konoha. Elles étaient les deux seules à avoir vu le village se faire ensevelir en l'espace de quelques secondes et cet évènement les avait toutes les deux marquées. Sakura se demanda ce qu'elle allait ressentir en la revoyant après ces deux longs mois de séparation.

Après le repas, elle demanda à Chôji de la conduire à l'infirmerie. Tandis qu'il la guidait, elle tenta de repérer les couloirs, car elle comprenait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire appel à lui à toute heure de la journée. Heureusement, il avait lui-même prévu de rendre visite à Ino ce matin-là et rendre ce service ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde.

– Bon, je vais voir Ino, conclut-il quand ils furent entrés dans la partie médicale du village. A plus tard, Sakura !

Sakura le salua de la main et, dès qu'il eut disparu, elle se sentit étonnamment seule. Jusque là, elle avait été rassurée par sa présence mais, à présent, elle se jugeait complètement perdue. Finalement, elle s'approcha de l'accueil et demanda à voir Shizune.

– Elle est actuellement au bloc, l'informa une jeune femme. Je vais la prévenir de votre arrivée.

Sakura acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise. A Konoha, l'hôpital était pour elle comme une seconde maison. Quand elle y entrait, les infirmiers la reconnaissaient, les agents de service la saluaient d'un signe de main. Elle circulait dans les couloirs sans la moindre hésitation et les gens la laissaient passer quand ils la voyaient courir vers une salle d'opération. A présent, elle était pratiquement une étrangère et ne voyait que très peu de visages familiers.

– Sakura !

La voix enjouée de Shizune la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle se leva et serra la main de sa collègue.

– Maître Tsunade m'avait dit que tu étais revenue, mais j'avoue que j'avais du mal à y croire !

– Oui, mais bon, j'ai été un peu forcée, répondit-elle d'un air déçu.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Kyûbi a détruit la ville où je m'étais réfugiée.

Shizune hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant d'ajouter :

– Je suis contente de te voir, nous manquons d'effectif.

– Que sont devenus les infirmiers de l'hôpital de Konoha ?

– Disparus pour un grand nombre. D'autres sont ici et certains ont été retrouvés morts.

Sakura soupira de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bel et bien perdu sa vie d'antan. Tous ces gens avec qui elle avait travaillé, avec qui elle avait veillé plusieurs nuits entières, avec qui elle avait sauvé des vies n'étaient plus. Shizune posa une main sur son épaule, espérant la réconforter.

– Sakura, j'ai confiance en tes compétences alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à les vérifier, enchaîna-t-elle. Nous avons plusieurs patients ici, certains ont été blessés lors de missions, d'autres gardent encore leurs séquelles de l'attaque de Kyûbi. Voici les dossiers de ceux dont tu t'occuperas.

Sakura acquiesça et observa d'un œil expert les fiches qu'elle venait de recevoir. A nouveau, elle était dans son élément. Elle passa donc la matinée à s'occuper de différents patients. L'infirmerie manquait effectivement cruellement de personnel. En plus des dix chambres qui avaient été aménagée, il y avait également une grande salle où des dizaines de lits avaient été disposés. C'était dans cet espace qu'étaient reçus les cas les moins graves. Ino avait bénéficié du luxe d'avoir sa chambre à elle uniquement parce que, ayant été attaquée par Kyûbi, Shizune avait tenu à la surveiller de près.

Peu avant midi, Sakura arriva auprès de l'accueil avec un visage tendu. Elle avait réellement beaucoup de travail et n'avait pas le temps de songer à sa situation, ce qui au moins l'arrangeait. Elle demanda un thé à la jeune femme de l'autre côté du comptoir tout en consultant ses fiches.

Soudain, un éclat de voix la sortit de ses réflexions :

– Non, Shikamaru n'ira pas dans la salle commune tant que je ne m'en serai pas personnellement occupée ! Je vous rappelle qu'hier il était encore dans le coma !

Sakura fut intriguée par ces paroles. Chôji et Shino n'avaient pas été très explicites sur l'état de Shikamaru. S'il avait été plongé dans le coma, elle comprenait mieux leur réaction.

Elle leva la tête de sa tasse de thé et aperçut Tsunade en train de réprimander un infirmier. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire désabusé, comme si quelques images de son passé ressurgissaient pour lui montrer que son ancien maître n'avait pas changé. Malgré son fauteuil roulant, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance. Les gens l'appelaient d'ailleurs encore « Maître » et c'était tout juste s'ils ne rajoutaient pas le « Hokage » derrière.

Après avoir envoyé l'infirmier exécuter une tâche, Tsunade s'approcha elle aussi du comptoir de l'accueil et demanda à son tour un remontant.

– Ah, bonjour Sakura, la salua-t-elle en se tournant vers son ancienne élève.

– Bonjour, Maître, lui répondit-elle.

Puis, se rappelant les évènements de la veille, elle ajouta :

– Au fait, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû...

– Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa Tsunade en agitant sa main. En deux mois, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à ma situation.

– Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous.

– Sakura, crois-moi, il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour moi. C'est plutôt pour Kakashi qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter. Si seulement j'avais pu garder mon poste ! ajouta-t-elle en serrant avec rage les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.

– Vous ne vouliez pas lui confier le rôle ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, Sakura. Quand j'ai passé mon pouvoir à Kakashi, je l'ai fait parce que j'avais une totale confiance en lui et que je savais qu'il avait les qualités pour être Hokage. Seulement, j'étais pressée et je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais aimé pouvoir méditer plus longtemps sur la chose car, maintenant, je m'aperçois que ce rôle ne lui plaît pas. Ceci dit, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Naruto.

Au nom de son meilleur ami, Sakura fit une moue triste. Tsunade s'empressa alors de continuer :

– Cependant, quand je me suis réveillée et qu'on a découvert que je ne pouvais utiliser mon chakra, j'ai été obligée de désigner un successeur, sinon le village courait à sa perte. Et comme Kakashi était toujours là…

Tsunade soupira en se rappelant la vitesse à laquelle les évènements s'étaient enchaînés. En fait, elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation dès le moment où Naruto avait laissé neuf queues de Kyûbi sortir.

– Kakashi n'a pas pu refuser, ajouta-t-elle en buvant quelques gorgées. Non seulement, il savait que s'il n'assumait pas ce rôle les ninjas de Konoha n'auraient plus de guide mais, en plus, je crois qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé et qu'il ressent le besoin de réparer ses erreurs.

Sakura se rappela alors que c'était Kakashi qui accompagnait Naruto lorsque le drame s'était produit. Cela devait avoir été un choc pour lui de voir Konoha détruit parce qu'il n'avait pas pu calmer son élève à temps.

– Bon, je vais te laisser, conclut Tsunade en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'infirmerie. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

– Vous continuez d'aider ?

– Bien sûr ! Je ne peux plus utiliser de techniques médicales mais je peux toujours conseiller les infirmiers et administrer les médicaments. Pas besoin de chakra pour cela !

A ces mots, Tsunade fit pivoter son fauteuil et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Son ancien maître restait digne et faisait bonne figure malgré sa situation. Elle doutait de pouvoir en faire autant.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Sakura reprit peu à peu ses anciennes habitudes. Elle apprit à se repérer dans Beru et commença à participer aux conversations lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à table avec ses amis retrouvés. Même si elle considérait toujours leurs espoirs pour reconstruire le village comme étant vains, elle ne put nier qu'elle se sentait mieux à présent qu'ils l'entouraient. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte la promesse imposée par Ino avait été une bonne chose.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Sakura fut réveillée par la voix stridente de sa meilleure amie. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre qu'elle lui parlait.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-elle en bâillant.

D'habitude, Sakura était quelqu'un d'assez matinal mais, ce jour-là, elle avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et s'était endormie à peine quelques heures auparavant.

– Maître Kakashi veut te voir ! répéta Ino en la secouant.

Sakura, complètement réveillée par ces mots, sauta sur ses pieds et enfila un pantalon beige et un sweet-shirt rouge. Le village n'était pas très chaud en cette saison et elle préférait se couvrir.

Sortant en trombe de sa chambre, elle marcha d'un pas vif vers le bureau du nouvel Hokage. Kakashi ne l'avait pas dérangée durant les trois jours qu'elle avait passés à travailler à Beru et elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

– Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei, dit-elle en poussant la porte du bureau. Ah, Maître, Shizune, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura observa tour à tour Tsunade et son assistante, se demandant si la convocation n'avait pas un lien avec son travail à l'infirmerie.

– Bonjour Sakura, lui répondit Kakashi. Nous voulions te parler car nous aurions besoin de toi.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'ils allaient lui demander quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas susceptible d'accepter. Cependant, gardant le respect qu'elle avait pour son ancien professeur, elle se tut et le laissa continuer :

– Je pense qu'il faut avant tout t'expliquer la situation. Je suppose que tu n'es pas sans savoir que Kyûbi se balade en liberté depuis l'attaque contre le village ?

– Oui, j'en ai été informée, répondit Sakura.

– Eh bien, figure-toi que nous avons marqué sur une carte les villes importantes qu'il a attaquées et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il attaquait en priorité les villages de ninjas.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as bien compris, Sakura. Tout indique que Kyûbi essaye de faire disparaître les ninjas.

Sakura prit quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle. Ainsi, les journaux disaient vrai.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? Kyûbi est un démon, quel intérêt peut-il avoir à essayer d'exterminer les ninjas ?

– Kyûbi est l'un des plus intelligents des neuf démons et il a manifestement compris que les ninjas pouvaient le battre, expliqua Kakashi. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'attaquent à eux. Il ne veut pas être à nouveau battu et enfermé dans le corps d'un nourrisson.

Sakura acquiesça. Cette hypothèse se tenait parfaitement et Kakashi avait sans doute raison.

– Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

– Le problème est que les habitants de Suna, qui a été détruit un peu après Konoha, ont, comme nous, trouvé un endroit discret où se rassembler. Cependant, d'après leur ambassadrice arrivée ce matin, cet endroit a été découvert et dévasté par Kyûbi.

– Leur ambassadrice ? répéta Sakura.

– Oui, Temari se repose actuellement dans l'une de nos chambres, répondit Tsunade.

Kakashi acquiesça avant d'enchaîner :

– Tout ceci pour dire qu'il se pourrait bien que Kyûbi soit capable de nous trouver à tout moment et de nous détruire comme il l'a fait avec Suna. Nous avons donc décidé de constituer une équipe forte, complète, menée par quelqu'un de judicieux pour trouver très rapidement le point faible de Kyûbi. Cependant, Maître Tsunade a insisté, et je suis d'accord avec elle, pour qu'un ninja médecin les accompagne.

Sakura ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour accuser le coup. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour de bon, ils lui demandaient de se joindre à leurs combats. Elle sentit ses jambes devenir fébriles et demanda :

– Vous… Vous comptez abattre Kyûbi ?

– Il n'y a pas d'autre solution si nous voulons survivre, insista Kakashi. Au début, on hésitait à l'approcher, car il est réellement dangereux mais, aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'attendre. Il faut le détruire avant qu'il ne nous détruise !

– Mais… Mais vous allez tuer Naruto si vous faites ça ! s'exclama Sakura. Son corps ne survivra pas !

– Je le sais, Sakura, répondit Kakashi en gardant son calme. Malheureusement, c'est le seul moyen.

Sakura commença alors à reculer, terrorisée par l'idée de tuer Naruto. Elle ne pouvait pas participer à cette mission. Elle ne s'en sentirait jamais le courage. Finalement, elle s'effondra sur la chaise posée non loin du bureau et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

– Je… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas les accompagner.

Kakashi soupira en baissant la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Tsunade soupira à son tour avant de faire rouler son fauteuil vers la porte.

– Si Sakura change d'avis, je serai dans la salle de réunion avec l'équipe choisie, prévint-elle.

Puis elle sortit, accompagnée de Shizune. Sakura demeura quelques secondes encore sur la chaise avant de réaliser qu'elle était seule avec Kakashi. Celui-ci s'était appuyé contre le bureau et passait sa main dans ses cheveux blancs. Ses traits, tirés de fatigue et de lassitude, rappelèrent à Sakura qu'il se sentait probablement coupable pour la destruction de Konoha.

– Je suis désolée, Sensei, s'excusa-t-elle. Je dois probablement vous décevoir.

Kakashi l'observa un instant avant de répondre.

– Non, Sakura, je ne suis pas déçu. Tu as été une élève exemplaire. C'est moi qui ai été un mauvais professeur.

– Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Kakashi eut un rire triste à cette question.

– Tu sais, Sakura, je suis un homme qui a fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie. Ça a commencé alors que je n'étais encore que genin. Avec vous, ça a été pareil. Je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher Sasuke de rejoindre Orochimaru, je n'ai pas pu protéger Naruto de son démon et, toi, j'ai oublié de t'enseigner l'élément primordial de notre village.

Il leva alors la tête vers le plafond et ajouta :

– Et aujourd'hui, je suis Hokage. Le destin est vraiment mal foutu, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, soudainement, il sembla se reprendre. Il toussota et se redressa puis fit signe à Sakura de s'approcher. Celle-ci, d'abord hésitante, vint tout de même s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Sakura, je pense sérieusement que tu devrais accepter cette mission, déclara-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

– Parce que je ne pense pas que Naruto soit heureux. Crois-tu qu'il voudrait qu'on le laisse détruire le monde des ninjas ? Non, je suis sûr que notre brave Naruto préférerait mourir que tuer ses amis. Il a toujours été très dévoué envers les autres, il a un grand sens de la justice. Il aurait fait un brillant Hokage, à côté de moi.

Ces paroles interpellèrent Sakura. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Naruto devait sûrement souffrir de sa situation. Elle commença alors à hésiter sur sa décision. Kakashi s'en aperçut et poursuivit :

– Evidemment, tu ne penses pas que le village vaille encore la peine d'être défendu.

– Il n'y a plus de village, rétorqua Sakura. On n'est pas plus de dix à l'infirmerie contre la cinquantaine de personnes qui s'occupaient de l'hôpital. Il nous reste sept jônins en vous comptant et à peu près autant de chûnins. Les genins ont été obligés d'arrêter leur formation et, quant aux élèves de l'Académie, ils sont probablement répartis dans tout le pays.

– Je vois que tu as pris tes repères. Evidemment, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de faire un appel général, ce serait une façon d'attirer les espions et Kyûbi en même temps.

– Ouais, enfin, on est quand même trop peu pour former un village.

Kakashi passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux mais, cette fois-ci, une lueur brillait au fond de son œil brun.

– Sakura, sais-tu ce que c'est que d'avoir la volonté du feu ? C'est quand tout nous semble impossible, quand tout espoir est inutile, qu'on a tout perdu sans pouvoir rien y changer, mais qu'on garde quand même l'essentiel : l'esprit de Konoha, le fait d'être unis par une même pensée et une même origine. Tant qu'on garde ça en tête, le village continue d'exister.

Sakura sourit faiblement en songeant que ce discours aurait été digne de Gai. Finalement, elle demanda d'un ton sarcastique :

– Quel est l'idiot qui vous a raconté ça ?

Kakashi, plutôt que d'en paraître vexé, n'en fut que plus sûr de lui.

– Un certain ninja qui a fini Quatrième Hokage. Il m'a dit ça la veille de sa mort et il le tenait de ses prédécesseurs. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'enseignement des Hokages.

Sakura en resta sans voix. Le Quatrième Hokage était celui qui avait arrêté Kyûbi la première fois. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. A l'époque, le village avait été menacé d'être détruit. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte cette volonté du feu n'était pas seulement une expression inventée par Maito Gai.

– Je ne vais pas y aller, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Kakashi, qui l'avait laissée cogiter en silence, fut étonné de cette réponse. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait changé d'avis, mais ses propos l'avaient apparemment renforcée dans sa décision.

– Je veux bien admettre que le village a encore une chance si nous restons unis, concéda-t-elle avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, mais je n'irai pas. Je… Je pourrais faire échouer la mission.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et fixa Sakura attentivement. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se dévaloriser. Elle était une ninja médecin tout à fait consciente de son niveau, de ses capacités et de son importance dans une équipe. Pourquoi se rabaisserait-elle tout à coup ? Ce n'était certainement pas de la lâcheté. Avec l'âge, Sakura avait gagné en courage et en témérité.

– Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Kakashi. Je suis sûr que ton aide serait précieuse.

– Peut-être, mais… mais c'est ma faute.

Le visage de Sakura se décomposa alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots. Quelque chose parut se briser en elle et, sans même que Kakashi ne comprenne, elle éclata en sanglots.

– C'est ma faute, Sensei, bredouilla-t-elle en cachant ses larmes dans la paume de ses mains. C'est moi, c'est moi qui ai poussé Naruto à bout !

Kakashi n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais il n'avait jamais vu son élève aussi malheureuse. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et Sakura se laissa aller contre lui, sans même s'en rendre compte.

– C'est moi…, poursuivit-elle. C'est ma faute ! Je lui avais dit. Je lui ai dit, à la dernière mission de récupération de Sasuke. Nous étions en difficulté, j'avais l'impression qu'on n'y arriverait jamais. Alors j'ai regardé Naruto et je lui ai dit : « Il faut le ramener, Naruto. C'est peut-être notre dernière chance. Il faut le ramener à tout prix ! ». Et il a accepté. Il a laissé cinq queues sortir ! Je voulais tellement que Naruto ramène Sasuke mais… mais pas à ce prix-là !

Kakashi écouta le récit sans broncher. Il en avait eu tellement d'échos de cette mission désastreuse, mais jamais Sakura ne l'avait racontée avec ses propres mots. A présent, il comprenait mieux son désarroi, sa colère et même sa répugnance à retrouver les siens : elle se sentait coupable et cela la faisait souffrir. La douleur était même tellement forte qu'elle ne trouvait plus que les larmes pour l'évacuer. Kakashi continua à lui passer une main dans les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle se calmait.

– Sakura, si tu tiens à ton village et si tu tiens à réparer ta faute envers Naruto, il faut que tu y mettes du tien, déclara-t-il quand il fut sûr qu'elle l'écoutait. Tu ne pourras jamais te sentir bien si tu n'expies pas ce que tu considères comme ton erreur.

Sakura quitta le bras à présent humide de son professeur et leva les yeux jusqu'à lui. Il avait un air sérieux et à la fois tendre sur la partie visible de son visage, cette expression qu'elle adorait chez lui et qui savait la rassurer quand elle n'était encore que genin.

– Sakura, Naruto a besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il. Si tu laisses d'autres le faire à ta place, tu pourrais t'en vouloir toute ta vie. Fais-le pour le village, pour toi, mais aussi pour lui. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seule. Tu fais partie de Konoha, notre grande famille.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil qui eut pour effet de détendre son visage. Sakura essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient, se maudissant d'avoir ainsi pleuré sur son professeur. Quelle piètre ninja elle faisait ! Finalement, elle essaya de rassembler ses idées. Kakashi pensait qu'elle devait accepter et, malgré la mauvaise opinion qu'il avait de lui-même, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de sage et de réfléchi. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

– D'accord, je vais arrêter Kyûbi, décida-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle scruta alors le visage de Kakashi et vit que celui-ci souriait sous son masque. Sakura s'assura que ses yeux n'étaient pas trop rouges et ils quittèrent le bureau pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion.

– J'ai peut-être échoué avec tes deux coéquipiers, mais j'aurais au moins réussi à former une grande ninja, conclut Kakashi d'un air apaisé.

Sakura lui sourit. Même si elle ne prenait pas au sérieux le compliment, elle était heureuse de voir les traits de son ancien professeur se détendre enfin. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, son cœur s'allégea, comme si le fait de s'être confiée avait atténué sa peine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, on entame un tournant de l'histoire. Alors, avec qui Sakura va-t-elle être envoyée en mission catastrophe ? Shikamaru va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et quel est le point faible de Kyûbi ? Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ^^. En tout cas, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, commentent ou même suivent cette histoire !


	6. Un génie reste un génie

Chapitre 5 : Un génie reste un génie

Quand Sakura et Kakashi entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, Tsunade eut un sourire victorieux et posa un regard fier sur son ancienne élève. Contre toute attente, elle soutenait son poids par des béquilles et avait laissé son fauteuil roulant dans un coin. Shizune, à ses côtés, semblait un peu inquiète mais se gardait bien de faire le moindre commentaire. A leurs côtés, Temari était assise à la table centrale, les traits fatigués, mais le regard vif, écoutant patiemment les décisions prises.

– Ah, Sakura, je suis contente que tu aies changé d'avis, dit Tsunade. Je te présente ta nouvelle équipe.

A ces mots, elle désigna l'autre bout de la table. En face d'elle, trois ninjas se levèrent et Sakura n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître. Leur présence lui arracha même un sourire joyeux.

– Ravi de te revoir, Sakura de mon cœur ! s'exclama un jeune homme aux yeux ronds comme des billes.

– Lee, tiens-toi donc tranquille ! le sermonna la fille du groupe. Contente que tu sois là, Sakura !

– Je pense que l'équipe pourra être performante, acheva un homme aux yeux blancs.

Sakura sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux mais, pour une fois, elle était heureuse. Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee et Tenten représentaient une équipe où le mot cohésion prenait tout son sens. Ils étaient amis sans se le dire et, surtout, elle appréciait chacun d'eux. Elle se sentait soulagée de les revoir vivants.

– Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, ordonna Tsunade. Nous allons pouvoir commencer à préparer un plan.

Sur un signe de Kakashi, Sakura alla rejoindre sa nouvelle équipe. Lee l'accueillit à bras ouverts, mais il n'était pas le seul à être heureux de la revoir. Même Neji souriait et ses coéquipiers savaient combien cela était rare. Cependant, le ton grave de Tsunade leur fit reprendre tout leur sérieux :

– Comme vous le savez, commença Tsunade, la plupart des villages ninjas ont été rayés de la carte. Les seuls encore debout sont Oto et Ame, mais ils ont perdu beaucoup d'importance ces dernières années et on peut supposer que Kyûbi a décidé de d'abord s'attaquer aux plus grands pour finir par les plus faibles. Au fait, Temari, peux-tu nous dire comment se débrouille Suna ?

– Nous avons trouvé une autre cachette, répondit-elle, mais les pertes sont considérables. Même si nous arrivons à remonter la pente après la mort de Kyûbi, nous ne ferons sans doute plus partie des cinq grandes nations.

– De toute façon, nous resterons alliés, même si nous avons changé de Hokage, Kakashi est totalement pour.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien professeur et remarqua alors qu'il parlait très peu. Tsunade dirigeait tout avec une main de fer, comme au temps où elle était elle-même Hokage et, manifestement, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Il semblait même plutôt satisfait de pouvoir déléguer une partie de son pouvoir à celle qui l'avait précédé.

– Bien, quoiqu'il en soit, votre mission consiste à trouver le point faible de Kyûbi et de le mettre hors d'était de nuire, enchaîna Tsunade. C'est capital pour la survie des ninjas, gardez bien cela en tête. Nous avons appris récemment que les derniers membres d'Akatsuki sont morts en tentant de le capturer.

A ces mots, Sakura se souvint de sa brève entrevue avec Sasuke. Il avait mentionné la mort de son frère avant de préciser que Kyûbi l'avait tué. Apparemment, il n'avait pas menti.

– Oui, je comprends bien, répondit Neji, chef d'équipe pour cette mission. La seule chose qui me gêne réellement c'est que toutes les équipes qui ont essayé de l'observer jusqu'ici sont soit rentrées sans avoir pu le suivre suffisamment longtemps, soit elles ont disparu. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux d'approcher Kyûbi pour trouver son point faible, nous pourrions mourir trop facilement et, alors, il faudrait tout recommencer.

– C'est ce que je pense aussi, approuva Tsunade. C'est pourquoi, avant de partir, vous allez devoir trouver ce point faible avec les éléments que vous possédez.

Les quatre ninjas de l'équipe sentirent avec amertume la mission se compliquer, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé.

– Je pense que, dans ce cas, il nous faudrait l'aide de quelqu'un qui a de l'imagination, proposa Neji. Quelqu'un qui sait réfléchir et chercher des tactiques, des stratégies. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, Maître Tsunade ?

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient pensifs.

Sakura se décida alors à intervenir :

– Maître, vous avez bien dit, il y a quelques jours, que Shikamaru était réveillé ?

Cette question jeta une vague d'exclamations dans la salle. Apparemment, seuls Shizune, Tsunade et Kakashi étaient au courant.

– C'est exact, Sakura, répondit Tsunade, mais je crains qu'on ne puisse toujours pas compter sur lui.

– Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle.

Tsunade sembla hésiter à répondre. Son visage indiquait qu'elle allait annoncer quelque chose de grave.

– J'ai le regret de vous dire que Shikamaru Nara a complètement perdu la mémoire.

Un froid passa dans la salle alors que les yeux de Shizune se baissaient vers la table. Temari sembla effrayée par cette nouvelle et Sakura pensa, à la vue de sa figure, qu'elle était complètement bouleversée.

– Il a tout oublié ? insista Neji.

– Tout, répéta Tsunade. Son nom, son origine, ses amis, tout. Plus grave encore, il a oublié comment malaxer son chakra. S'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire, il faudra reprendre sa formation depuis le début.

– Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Sakura.

– Il a été frappé par Kyûbi et son cerveau a été sérieusement touché au niveau de la mémoire. Nous l'avons retrouvé deux jours après le désastre et il était dans le coma jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

Sakura croisa à nouveau le regard de Temari. Elle, qui d'ordinaire paraissait si forte, semblait sur le point de rendre son petit-déjeuner. Son teint avait pris une pâleur effrayante.

– Perte de mémoire ou non, Shikamaru a deux cents points de QI, fit remarquer Neji. Si sa mémoire a été touchée, on peut espérer qu'il a gardé son intelligence.

– Oh, pour ça, il est certain qu'il a gardé son intelligence, assura Tsunade. Les infirmiers s'activent à lui réapprendre ce qu'il a oublié comme la lecture et le calcul. En trois jours, il a rattrapé plusieurs années d'apprentissage.

– Dans ce cas, je propose que nous allions le voir et que nous lui exposions le problème Kyûbi. Peut-être qu'il aura une solution.

Tsunade parut hésiter sur la décision à prendre. Il était vrai que Shikamaru faisait toujours preuve de sa surprenante et impressionnante capacité à raisonner, mais elle le considérait encore comme étant fragile d'esprit. Il avait été dur de lui apprendre qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et elle craignait un choc psychologique. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre.

– Très bien, allons le voir, décida-t-elle en se levant.

A ces mots, les autres personnes présentes dans la salle l'imitèrent et ils commencèrent à sortir. Shizune voulut accourir vers son ancien maître pour l'aider, mais celle-ci la repoussa.

– Comment veux-tu que je réapprenne à marcher si tu m'assistes tout le temps ? s'énerva-t-elle.

– Mais, Maître, vous devez éviter de vous fatiguer !

– Me fatiguer ? Et puis quoi encore ? Shizune, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais j'ai cinquante-six ans et je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule !

Sakura, qui assistait à l'échange en attendant que Tsunade sorte, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, leur ancienne Hokage n'avait rien perdu de son caractère et elle aurait été sûrement apte à assumer son rôle si elle n'avait pas perdu toute possibilité de malaxer son chakra.

Finalement, le groupe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Tsunade les mena jusqu'au fond, à la dixième chambre. Elle poussa la porte et entra la première. Quand Sakura vit Shikamaru, sa première impression fut qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il affichait toujours cet air désabusé et ennuyé qui le caractérisait si bien et possédait encore cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux bruns qui rappelait à quel point il était intelligent. Elle remarqua seulement après qu'il s'était assis sur son lit et tenait une carte entre les mains.

– Bonjour Shikamaru, le salua Tsunade. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Shikamaru bâilla, leva les yeux jusqu'à elle et répondit :

– Ça peut aller.

– Tu réapprends la géographie ?

– Oui, une infirmière m'a dit que ça pourrait m'être utile, mais, tous ces noms de pays et de villes, c'est d'un chiant !

Il s'enfonça davantage dans son lit, replia la carte et sembla enfin remarquer le monde qui accompagnait Tsunade :

– Hum… excusez-moi, Maître Tsunade, mais qui sont ces gens ?

Sakura se sentit bizarre. Il était étrange de voir Shikamaru Nara qu'elle connaissait depuis l'Académie les observer comme s'il les rencontrait pour la première fois. Tsunade se chargea de faire les présentations :

– Voici Kakashi Hatake, notre Hokage actuel. Cette jeune femme est Sakura, vous vous connaissez depuis un certain temps, je crois. Sinon, voici Neji Hyûga, Tenten et Rock Lee qui forment l'équipe 9. Je crois savoir que vous étiez amis. Tu me suis ?

Shikamaru acquiesça en regardant fixement chacune des personnes. Puis Tsunade acheva :

– Et voici Temari du Désert, l'ambassadrice de Suna.

– Ah, il me sembla avoir vu ce nom sur la carte, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

– Oui, enfin la carte n'est plus d'actualité car elle date de la période avant l'apparition de Kyûbi.

– Qui est Kyûbi ?

– C'est justement ça qui nous amène ici.

Tandis que Tsunade s'asseyait sur une chaise, Sakura risqua un coup d'œil vers Temari. Elle était toujours aussi pâle et fixait Shikamaru comme si elle regrettait quelque chose. Sakura n'avait jamais vu un air aussi triste sur son visage de battante et se demanda si elle n'avait pas, malgré leurs disputes fréquentes, éprouvé au moins une grande amitié pour lui.

– Shikamaru, nous avons un problème que nous aimerions t'exposer, expliqua Tsunade. Est-ce qu'on t'a parlé des neufs démons ?

– Oui, vaguement. Kyûbi est l'un d'eux, c'est ça ?

– Exactement. Il y a maintenant plus de dix-huit ans, Kyûbi a attaqué notre village et menacé de le détruire, mais le Hokage de l'époque a donné sa vie pour l'arrêter. En faisant cela, il l'a enfermé dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, Naruto. Malheureusement, il y a un peu plus de deux mois, Kyûbi a réussi à prendre possession du corps de Naruto et, maintenant, il détruit un à un tous les villages ninjas. Nous cherchons un moyen de l'arrêter et, pour cela, nous avons besoin de connaître son point faible.

Shikamaru acquiesça avec gravité, comprenant que son aide était capitale pour tous. Il ferma alors quelques instants les yeux avant de demander :

– Il n'est pas possible d'utiliser la technique de la dernière fois ?

– Non, hélas, plus personne ne la connaît, soupira Tsunade.

– Bon, et quels sont les points forts de ce démon ?

– Oh, il en a beaucoup mais disons que son chakra est quasiment infini. Il en possède suffisamment pour courir des jours sans être fatigué. Il est également très intelligent, vif et rapide. Il est dangereux de l'approcher.

– Alors les attaques à distance sembleraient préférables.

– Oui, enfin il les arrête, il est très rapide.

– Et il n'y a pas un élément qui lui déplairait ?

– Nous avons testé, effectivement, mais il ne semble pas en craindre un en particulier. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre que rivaliser au Ninjutsu avec lui soit une bonne idée.

Shikamaru fit une moue déçue et commença à se gratter la tête.

– Vous n'avez pas essayé de lui tendre une embuscade ? Une avalanche ou quelque chose du genre.

– Ça a été mon premier réflexe, avoua Tsunade, mais il s'en est sorti, sans doute grâce à sa taille.

Shikamaru acquiesça à nouveau et ferma les yeux en joignant ses doigts. Sakura reconnut immédiatement la position qu'il utilisait pour réfléchir. Apparemment, elle lui venait naturellement. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot, de peur de déranger le génie dans sa réflexion. Tous attendaient la solution qu'il allait trouver.

Soudain, Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il fixa Tsunade avant de déclarer :

– Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me mettre à l'épreuve, mais vous venez de me présenter un problème sans solution !

Ces mots jetèrent un vent de panique sur la salle. Si Shikamaru ne trouvait pas de solution, qui le pourrait ? Tenten, Lee et Sakura s'échangèrent des regards inquiets tandis que Temari portait la main à sa bouche pour étouffer sa surprise. Même Neji semblait troublé par la nouvelle.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, Shikamaru ! pesta Tsunade pour tenter de rassurer tout le monde. Il y a toujours une solution !

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa faussement Shikamaru, mais ce démon n'a été battu qu'une fois avec une technique qui est tombée dans l'oubli ! Aujourd'hui, il a retrouvé toutes ses capacités d'autrefois et vous n'avez plus de remède.

– Oh non, il n'a pas retrouvé ses capacités d'autrefois, affirma Tsunade. Je dirais qu'elles ont décuplé ! Je crois qu'il se sert également de l'énergie de Naruto lui-même pour augmenter sa force.

– Et vous voulez trouver un moyen de le battre ? demanda Shikamaru en riant tristement.

Tsunade soupira. Il était évident que, vu sous cet angle, leur cause était bel et bien perdue. Sakura baissa la tête en se disant que, volonté du feu ou pas, Kyûbi était de toute façon plus fort qu'eux. Leur village allait finir écrasé, comme tous les autres.

– Je crois qu'en fait vous n'avez pas tourné le problème dans le bon sens.

Ces paroles de Shikamaru redonnèrent un semblant d'espoir dans la salle. Même Sakura se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête.

– Ce n'est pas à vous de battre Kyûbi, c'est à Naruto de le faire.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tsunade. Mais enfin, Shikamaru…

– Eh oui, le démon est plus fort, mais on n'a pas de force sans faiblesse, poursuivit le Nara. Sa force est d'être plus puissant que la dernière fois grâce à l'humain qui est en lui et, paradoxalement, sa faiblesse est d'avoir cet humain. Comment était Naruto ?

– Oh, c'était le genre de garçon qui n'abandonnait jamais, répondit Tsunade d'un air nostalgique. Il était toujours le premier parti et débordait d'énergie. Il avait un don aussi pour s'attirer la sympathie et la reconnaissance des gens. Il est toujours resté fidèle à ses amis et au village, quoiqu'il arrive.

– Alors, c'est parfait ! Il y a encore du Naruto en Kyûbi et il va vous falloir l'aider à le réveiller pour combattre le démon qui est en lui. Vous comprenez ?

Tsunade acquiesça. Expliquée ainsi, l'idée de Shikamaru devenait intéressante.

– Que suggères-tu pour l'aider ?

– Si ses amis avaient autant d'importance pour lui que vous l'avez dit, alors je suggère que ses amis les plus proches aillent voir Kyûbi et l'appellent. Le fait de les voir et les entendre le fera sans doute réagir.

A ces mots, les regards se tournèrent imperceptiblement vers Sakura. Celle-ci se sentit alors au centre de l'attention. Il était vrai qu'elle avait été la coéquipière de Naruto et qu'il avait souvent répété qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Cependant, elle commença à secouer la tête.

– Non, moi seule je ne pourrai pas y arriver. Ce que a dit Shikamaru est vrai, Naruto réagit quand un de ses amis l'appelle, mais Kyûbi reprend trop vite le dessus. Il faudra quelqu'un en plus de moi pour l'aider.

Elle croisa alors le regard de Shikamaru et lui adressa un maigre sourire pour le remercier.

– Je parle de quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour Naruto, continua-t-elle. Quelqu'un dont l'absence l'a réellement rendu malheureux et qu'il a cherché à retrouver durant toute sa vie.

Tsunade leva la tête en comprenant où Sakura voulait en venir. Elle sourit tristement à son élève avant de répondre :

– Malheureusement, Sakura, nous ne savons pas où se trouve Sasuke.

– Vous, non, mais, moi, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, affirma-t-elle.

– Comment cela ?

– Je l'ai rencontré il y a environ deux semaines. Il m'a dit qu'il irait sans doute vers Oto.

– Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un piège ? demanda Neji.

– Non, parce que, à ce moment-là, j'étais serveuse et je ne représentais en aucun cas une menace pour lui. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas en avoir été une un jour !

Tsunade paraissait hésitante. Les poings serrés sur ses béquilles laissaient comprendre qu'elle en voulait toujours à Sasuke d'avoir contribué au déséquilibre de Naruto. Cependant, Sakura insista :

– Maître, nous connaissons la position du village d'Oto. Il serait judicieux d'aller y jeter au moins un coup d'œil. Naruto s'est toujours juré de ramener Sasuke, alors je pense sincèrement que sa venue peut l'aider.

– Je suis d'accord, intervint subitement Kakashi. Ramener Sasuke va être utile. Neji, voici mes ordres : vous allez vous rendre à Oto, convaincre Sasuke de vous accompagner et ensuite retrouver Kyûbi. Pendant ce temps, je préparerai une équipe pour le repérer et le suivre à distance. Je veux également que vous partiez avec un système radio. Ainsi, je pourrai vous informer de la position de Kyûbi dès que vous en aurez besoin et vous pourrez me prévenir en cas de problème grave.

Neji acquiesça et salua le Hokage. Tsunade poussa un soupir, l'air de dire « puisque le nouvel Hokage l'a décidé ». Shikamaru, lui, observait l'échange d'un œil intrigué. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Un ninja entra et s'adressa directement à Kakashi :

– Maître Hokage, l'équipe d'Anko est de retour et ils ont ramené un réfugié avec eux ! Ils vous attendent dans votre bureau !

Kakashi parut étonné et hocha la tête. Puis il sortit de la pièce, rapidement suivi des autres, curieux de savoir qui avait bien pu être retrouvé. Temari, elle, n'eut pas le cœur à leur emboîter le pas. Elle songeait à Kankurô, gravement blessé par la dernière attaque et à Gaara qui était en soin intensifs depuis la seconde attaque de Kyûbi. Elle ne l'avait pas révélé, mais son village n'avait plus de Kazekage capable de les diriger. Aussi, elle espérait sincèrement que le plan de Konoha fonctionne car la prochaine attaque du démon pourrait bien être la dernière.

– On se connaissait bien ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna en sursaut et remarqua que Shikamaru la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

– Un peu, répondit-elle. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Shikamaru baissa la tête d'un air amusé avant d'expliquer :

– Il y a pas mal de choses qui m'ennuient ici, tu sais. Pourtant, quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression que la vie est un peu moins chiante.

Temari, gênée par cette parole sincère, se détourna pour masquer sa surprise. Il semblait que la perte de mémoire de Shikamaru lui avait délié la langue. En tout cas, elle se sentait heureuse. Mémoire ou pas, elle ne le laissait pas complètement indifférent.

Devant le bureau de Kakashi, l'équipe Gai, en compagnie de Sakura, attendait de découvrir le nouveau venu. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'entrevoir les visages d'Anko, de Gai et d'Iruka que la porte s'était refermée.

Appuyé contre le mur de la galerie, Neji regardait passer les habitants de Beru sans y prêter réellement attention. Tout à coup, il remarqua une jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air hésitant. Finalement, il lui accorda un sourire pour la rassurer et lui fit signe d'approcher.

– Ça va, Hinata ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air pâle.

– Grand-père est venu me voir aujourd'hui, répondit-elle.

Neji hocha la tête. A côtés, ses coéquipiers, Sakura y compris, suivaient la conversation d'un air intrigué. Qu'est-ce que le grand-père de Neji et de Hinata pouvait avoir de si effrayant pour que l'héritière des Hyûga soit aussi blême ?

– Et alors ? insista Neji.

– Il me demande de reprendre la direction du clan au plus vite, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ces mots rappelèrent brusquement à Sakura que Hinata avait perdu son père lors de la destruction de Konoha. Elle eut une pensée pour ses propres parents. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux et, manifestement, ils n'étaient pas à Beru.

– Mais je ne peux pas Neji, poursuivit Hinata au bord des larmes. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Tu sais, je fais des efforts, j'essaye, mais il n'y a rien à faire !

Puis elle baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être laissée emportée, avant d'ajouter :

– Tout serait plus simple si tu étais mon grand frère.

Neji fixa durant quelques secondes sa cousine. Sakura essaya de deviner ce qu'il pensait, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hinata, lâcha-t-il finalement. Tu es parfaitement capable de prendre la direction de notre clan !

Hinata releva subitement les yeux vers son cousin.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je le sais parce que ton père comptait sur toi et que tu as bien des qualités au-delà de la force. Tu es calme, patiente, tu sais écouter les autres et tu es prête à faire beaucoup d'efforts. Alors, maintenant, tu vas reprendre confiance en toi et tu vas arrêter de te faire marcher sur les pieds par Grand-père ! Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et je compte sur toi pour prendre les décisions que tu jugeras bonnes, d'accord ?

Son ton était devenu autoritaire, mais il eut pour effet d'impressionner Hinata. Elle demeura perplexe quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'est alors que la porte du bureau de Kakashi s'ouvrit, laissant passer le Maître Hokage.

– Ah, Hinata, tu tombes bien, déclara-t-il en la voyant. Tu vas pouvoir annoncer à Shino que vous reformez l'équipe dix !

A ces mots, il laissa passer un jeune homme, la tête recouverte par une capuche de fourrure noire. Ses joues, marquées de deux triangles rouges, soutenaient des yeux bruns, perçants et un nez fin marquait le milieu de son visage. Hinata s'élança vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur battant.

– Kiba ! s'écria-t-elle.

Kiba Inuzuka, surpris et heureux à la fois, ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. Hinata se mit alors à pleurer réellement, trop soulagée pour ne pas réagir autrement.

– Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on te cherche, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix encore embuée par les larmes de joies. J'avais tellement peur que tu sois mort ou que tu disparaisses comme Naruto !

Kiba, attendri par l'accueil que lui faisait sa coéquipière, resserra son étreinte. Il avait deviné qu'elle avait sans aucun doute énormément souffert de la transformation de Naruto. Pourtant, Sakura pouvait lire une tristesse supplémentaire sur son visage. Il y avait autre chose qui le rendait triste.

– Kiba, où… où est Akamaru ? demanda brusquement Hinata.

Kiba baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui venaient. Hinata regretta aussitôt sa question.

– Mort, annonça-t-il d'un ton lugubre. Mort en me protégeant de Kyûbi. Je suis le plus horrible des maîtres.

A ces mots, les yeux blancs de Hinata retrouvèrent leur peur et leur tristesse. Elle s'était faite à l'idée d'avoir perdu son père, elle avait réussi à accepter qu'elle pouvait perdre des proches d'un instant à l'autre, mais elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que Akamaru, le chien qui les accompagnait toujours, la mascotte de leur équipe, puisse mourir ainsi.

Kiba, lui, paraissait complètement effondré. Sakura devina qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer en public. Il était ninja avant tout et devait masquer ses sentiments. Kakashi prit un air affligé à son tour. Le peu d'espoir qu'ils tentaient de se recréer s'effritait bien trop facilement. Voilà que la mort d'Akamaru venait de plonger le couloir entier dans un silence morbide. Le Hokage lisait aisément dans les yeux de ses ninjas : la peur, la fatigue et le manque d'espoir y apparaissaient de plus en plus.

– Kiba, nous verrons peut-être l'adoption d'un nouveau chien pour toi quand tout sera revenu dans l'ordre, annonça-t-il. Hinata, j'aimerais que tu l'emmènes dans la chambre de Shino, il a besoin de se reposer.

Puis il se tourna vers Sakura, Tenten, Neji et Lee, qui semblaient toujours plongés dans le désarroi de cette affreuse nouvelle. Kakashi soupira et décida de les sortir de leur transe pour les ramener à l'ordre :

– Equipe Gai, vous intégrez désormais Sakura Haruno. Je vous veux tous les quatre en bas dans une demi-heure, compris ?

– Oui, Maître Hokage ! répondirent en cœur les quatre ninjas.

– Bien, alors dépêchez-vous de vous préparer ! Anko, appela-t-il en voyant la ninja sortir du bureau avec ses deux coéquipiers, va me chercher l'équipe 11, ainsi que Temari. Je les veux dans trois quarts d'heure dans mon bureau. Hinata, tu nous rejoindras avec Kiba.

La Hyûga acquiesça et s'éloigna en essayant de réconforter son coéquipier beaucoup plus touché moralement que physiquement, malgré quelques bandages le long de son corps. Anko partit vers le fond de la ville tandis que Gai et Iruka Umino s'éloignaient de leur côté. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'ancien tuteur de Naruto. Elle savait que ce dernier le considérait comme son père et Iruka devait énormément souffrir de la situation. Elle était même certaine qu'il en voulait à Kakashi.

Les membres de l'équipe Gai s'éloignèrent rapidement pour aller préparer leurs affaires. Sakura remarqua alors que son ancien professeur venait de rentrer dans son bureau et le suivit de près.

– Kakashi-sensei ? appela-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

– Oui, Sakura ?

– Est-ce qu'il y en a qui vous en veulent pour ce qui est arrivé à Naruto ?

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, trouvant la question étrange, avant de répondre :

– Pas vraiment. Je dirais que le seul à avoir réellement rejeté la faute sur moi est Iruka. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Naruto était comme un fils pour lui.

– Mais, lui, il n'a pas tout abandonné, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu culpabilises à présent ?

– Un peu.

Kakashi fixa d'un œil intrigué son élève avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau et de commencer à ranger quelques dossiers.

– Alors considère que tu vas te racheter, suggéra-t-il.

Sakura parut peu convaincue. Kakashi soupira, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire de plus.

– J'ai aussi un peu peur pour cette mission, avoua-t-elle. Je… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de tuer Naruto et je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrai garder le peu d'espoir que vous m'avez donné jusqu'à la fin.

Kakashi fixa son élève, sentant qu'elle était encore fragile psychologiquement. Evidemment, elle n'était toujours pas remise du choc et il allait lui falloir encore un peu de temps. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait appris. Il posa les bras sur son bureau et sembla chercher ses mots. Finalement, quand il fut sûr de ce qu'il allait dire, il commença :

– Sakura, tu sais, Konoha, ce n'est pas juste un village avec ses maisons, son école et son administration. Non, c'est une population toute entière. Ce sont des gens qui vivent ensemble, au sein d'une même communauté, et qui ont la volonté de rester unis. Et, aujourd'hui, les habitants de notre village ont beau être éparpillés, je suis sûr qu'ils veulent tous se retrouver. Alors, maintenant que tu sais ça, ce n'est pas le moment de te montrer défaitiste ! Tu es une ninja de Konoha et tu as une mission à remplir, au nom de ce village, de cette communauté, peu importe tes états d'âmes !

Sakura acquiesça en sentant que Kakashi avait pris un ton plus ferme. Finalement, elle déclara :

– En fait, vous n'êtes pas un mauvais professeur. Vous êtes un bon professeur dont les élèves ont vécu de mauvaises choses.

Kakashi la dévisagea étrangement et, après quelques secondes, la remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter :

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, tu n'as plus que vingt-cinq minutes.

Comprenant que la conversation était close, Sakura salua Kakashi et sortit du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle croisa Ino qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

– Je m'en vais, prévint Sakura.

– Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux rompre ta promesse ? s'exclama Ino en s'apprêtant à la retenir de force s'il le fallait.

– Bien sûr que non, la rassura Sakura avec un sourire. Je pars en mission avec Neji, Tenten et Lee.

Ino entrouvrit la bouche comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

– Tu vas en mission ? répéta-t-elle.

– Oui, confirma Sakura en vérifiant les affaires que contenait son sac à dos. A propos, tu n'aurais pas quelques kunais à me prêter ? J'ai bien peur de ne plus en avoir.

– Tiens, prends-les tous, répondit Ino en ouvrant le tiroir où elle rangeait ses armes. J'en rachèterai.

– Merci, Ino.

Ino regarda son amie préparer son armement de ninja : des kunais, des shurikens et quelques parchemins explosifs. Une fois prête, Sakura se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, le souffle court à cause de l'émotion.

– Je dois aller en bas, dit-elle simplement.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Ino.

– Non, ça ira. Au fait, tu ne t'apprêtais à aller quelque part avant que je n'arrive ?

– Si, Shizune est venue me voir pour me dire que Shikamaru était réveillé, alors je vais y aller avec Chôji.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant avant de demander :

– Sakura, c'est vrai qu'il a perdu la mémoire ?

Sakura hocha tristement la tête.

– Par contre, il n'a rien perdu de ses facultés intellectuelles, ajouta-t-elle. Ni de sa paresse, d'ailleurs.

Ino sourit, comme si ces paroles avaient été un lot de consolation. Finalement, les deux filles sortirent de la chambre et se serrèrent mutuellement.

– Bonne chance, Sakura, lui souffla Ino.

Sakura bredouilla un « merci » avant d'essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle s'embarquait dans la mission de sa vie. Elle allait retrouver Sasuke, tuer Kyûbi et ainsi donner un nouvel envol au village de Konoha. Sauf si elle mourrait avant, évidemment.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **1er janvier oblige, bonne année à tous ! Et puis bonne santé aussi, ne tombez pas trop malades ^^.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Vous avez enfin le droit à une apparition de Shikamaru (qui, pour le coup, quand même un sacré rôle) et de Kiba. Je suis un peu triste pour Akamaru, mais il s'en remettra (c'est un personnage, hein ! Une autre fic et il sera vivant). Comme vous pouvez le constater, une seconde confrontation avec Sasuke va s'imposer. Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Bah faudra attendre la suite qui, d'ailleurs, ne devrait pas trop tarder !


	7. A la recherche du dernier Uchiwa

Chapitre 6 : A la recherche du dernier Uchiwa

Quand Sakura arriva en bas avec cinq minutes d'avance, l'équipe Gai était déjà prête. Depuis le bas de la falaise, le village de Beru paraissait encore plus impressionnant, même si on ne pouvait pas deviner les kilomètres de galeries qui le sillonnaient.

– Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Sakura en approchant ses coéquipiers.

– Je suis arrivé en même temps que Kakashi, Gai-sensei, Anko, Maître Tsunade et Shizune, expliqua Lee. Après, je suis parti à la recherche de mes coéquipiers avec Gai-sensei.

– Tenten m'a retrouvé un peu après la bataille, intervint Neji. Kyûbi m'avait blessé et elle a réussi à me soigner. Ensuite, nous sommes partis tous les deux en quête des autres et nous avons rencontré Lee et Gai-sensei quelques jours plus tard.

Sakura adressa un regard amusé à Tenten. Celle-ci souriait alors que Neji rappelait son utilité dans les faits. Sachant l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, cela devait réellement lui faire plaisir.

– Tu n'as pas ton bandeau, Sakura ? s'étonna subitement Neji.

Sakura se rappela alors que, depuis plus de deux mois, elle avait abandonné son bandeau de Konoha. Elle secoua la tête négativement et, d'une main presque tremblante, posa son sac à terre. Son bandeau était toujours là, coincé au fond. Lorsqu'elle le sortit à la lumière du soleil, le métal semblait s'être terni, mais le symbole de la feuille était toujours gravé dessus, marquant son appartenance à Konoha.

– Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas utilisé, avoua-t-elle.

Elle le remit dans ses cheveux, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis si longtemps. Lee commença alors à la complimenter, lui disant qu'elle était ravissante ainsi, ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer d'exaspération Tenten.

Soudain, un nuage gris de fumée interrompit leur conversation. Kakashi apparut devant eux, l'air ennuyé malgré tout. Sakura songea soudainement que, pour une fois, il n'était pas en retard. Sans doute son nouveau rôle ne lui permettait plus ce genre de négligences.

– Bien, vous êtes tous là, commença-t-il en leur jetant un regard circulaire. Vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à faire. Neji, voici l'émetteur-récepteur radio qui vous permettra d'être en contact avec moi. N'oubliez pas ce qu'a dit Shikamaru : nous avons besoin de Sasuke. Si j'ai suffisamment d'effectifs, je vous enverrai une équipe pour vous aider quand vous aurez à faire face à Kyûbi. Dans tous les cas, le village de Konoha compte sur vous.

– Bien compris, Maître Kakashi, répondit Neji en prenant l'émetteur-récepteur. Je vous informerai quand nous aurons réussi à convaincre Sasuke, de gré ou de force.

– Très bien. Si vous devez vous battre contre lui, n'oubliez pas qu'il est détenteur du Sharingan et qu'il n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

– Evidemment.

– Bon, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Bonne chance !

Il leva son bras et, sur un signe de Neji, les quatre ninjas bondirent vers les premiers arbres de la forêt environnante. Sakura se retourna une dernière fois vers son ancien professeur. Il lui faisait un signe de la main, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Sakura eut l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où il s'était précipité vers le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était à elle de revenir victorieuse.

Rapidement, le village de Beru fut complètement caché par les arbres. La forêt était dense et Sakura se demandait comment Shino, Hinata et Chôji avaient pu y retrouver leur chemin.

Neji ordonna une formation serrée pour éviter les dangers. Il prit la première place pour scruter les alentours avec son Byakugan et laissa à Tenten le soin de fermer la marche, sachant qu'elle pourrait aussi bien détecter le danger grâce à son ouïe fine qu'intervenir rapidement à l'avant. Sakura et Lee restèrent au milieu de la formation, prêts à intervenir de chaque côté.

Le groupe resta au sommet des arbres tant que se poursuivait la forêt. Sakura remarqua aisément quelques groupes de brigands en contrebas tout au long du trajet. Neji les ignora, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être retardés, mais elle fut tout de même étonnée par leur nombre. Elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'il y en ait autant dans la région.

– Lee, c'est normal si nous croisons autant de groupes dans les bois ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

– Hélas, ma Sakura, les brigands se sont multipliés depuis la chute de Konoha. Il n'y a plus personne pour maintenir l'ordre, alors les gens en profitent. Et puis, d'autres n'ont plus à manger et se débrouillent comme ils peuvent pour trouver un peu de nourriture.

Sakura acquiesça. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point le pays du Feu avait changé, enfermée dans un bar du Sud pour oublier les horreurs de son passé. Cependant, il était clair que la misère s'étendait de plus en plus et, si elle n'y avait pas prêté attention durant son voyage avec l'équipe de Shino, elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte à présent.

Au bout de deux jours, ils quittèrent peu à peu la forêt pour les collines formant la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et celui du Son. Les plaines vertes laissèrent alors la place à d'immenses rizières gorgées d'eau. Si le Pays du Feu semblait en décadence, celui du Son, au contraire, prospérait à vue d'œil.

Le groupe s'arrêta le soir dans un coin discret, un peu éloigné de la route. Alors qu'ils entamaient un dîner composé de boulettes de riz et d'algues vertes séchées, Neji donna quelques directives :

– Je pense qu'il vaut mieux retirer nos bandeaux. Oto n'est pas un village allié et si nous entrons avec la marque de Konoha, on pourrait s'attirer facilement les ennuis. En plus, Sasuke sera rapidement alerté et fera en sorte de changer d'endroit.

– A vos ordres, Maître Neji ! répondit Lee d'un ton ironique.

Neji ne releva pas la remarque et Sakura et Tenten sourirent de la situation. Il semblait que Lee aimait bien taquiner Neji, mais cela n'empêchait aucunement l'équipe de rester très soudée. Tenten trouvait parfaitement sa place entre les deux garçons et chacun des membres avait son utilité et sa raison d'être aux yeux des autres.

Sakura aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir une équipe comme celle-ci. Malheureusement, elle avait été placée dans l'équipe maudite, la septième, celle dont elle était le dernier membre encore au service de Konoha.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre ninjas avaient rangé leur bandeau dans leur sac et Neji put continuer à parler :

– Notre recherche devra demeurer très discrète. Ne prononcez pas les noms de Sasuke ou de Uchiwa et tâchez ne de pas vous faire voir. S'il nous reconnaît avant qu'on ne puisse l'aborder, il risque de nous fuir ou de nous attaquer.

– Mais dans ce cas, comment allons-nous le retrouver ? demanda Lee.

– Je vous avoue que la survie sur le village de Konoha repose énormément sur la chance. D'après Sakura, Sasuke a de grandes chances d'être à Oto, cependant il n'y est peut-être pas. Nous allons devoir fouiller la ville discrètement. Sakura, sais-tu quels sont les projets de Sasuke ?

– Reconstruire son clan, à ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit-elle.

– Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons en conclure qu'il a d'abord cherché à s'installer quelque part. Ensuite, il sortira sans doute de chez lui pour trouver des connaissances d'Oto susceptibles de lui donner une descendance. Nous avons peut-être une chance de le croiser dans les lieux publics. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous nous verrons obligés de surveiller les magasins en permanence. Même s'il ne sort pas beaucoup de chez lui, il est bien obligé de se ravitailler.

Les trois autres ninjas hochèrent la tête, montrant ainsi qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris le plan. Neji décida donc qu'ils se sépareraient dès leur arrivée à Oto pour mener leurs recherches. Sur ce, ils s'allongèrent et Lee prit le premier tour de garde, toujours volontaire pour aider ses coéquipiers.

Sakura fut réveillée par Neji un peu avant le lever du soleil. Elle se leva et commença à surveiller les alentours. L'endroit était plutôt calme : une petite clairière séparée de la route par des rochers. La vue dégagée empêchait toute personne de s'approcher sans se faire remarquer.

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la ninja. Elle sursauta, dégaina un kunai, prête à intervenir, mais son visage se retrouva face à celui de Tenten.

– Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa la brune aux macarons.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit Sakura en rangeant son arme. Je crois que je suis un peu tendue.

– Parce que tu vas revoir Sasuke ?

– Pas vraiment. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai peur qu'il refuse de nous aider.

– Naruto n'était pas son ami ?

– Je le pensais, mais cela fait plus de six ans qu'il nous a quittés et, à chaque fois que nous l'avons revu, il a fermement nié notre amitié.

– C'était sans doute une façade pour se protéger.

Sakura eut une moue peu convaincue, comme si elle trouvait la suggestion de Tenten tirée par les cheveux. Pourtant, la jeune brune se mit à rire soudainement et Sakura se demanda si elle ne se moquait pas d'elle.

– Sakura, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes coéquipiers, déclara-t-elle.

– Plus confiance ? répéta Sakura. Comment veux-tu que je leur fasse confiance ? Naruto est devenu un démon et Sasuke est un traître !

– C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile, concéda Tenten. Mais, tu sais, pour moi ça n'a pas toujours été aussi facile qu'il n'y parait. Je n'avais aucun talent à part celui de lancer des armes. Neji et Lee se disputaient sans cesse au début et Neji se montrait particulièrement méprisant. Ce n'était pas facile, mais on a fini par s'appréhender, par se connaître et, maintenant, on est comme les doigts de la main ! C'est valable pour toutes les équipes, Sakura, la tienne y compris ! Si Naruto, Sasuke et toi vous vous retrouvez, je suis sûre que vous pourrez vous en sortir. Vous arriverez à vous sauver mutuellement parce que vous avez été une équipe et, ce genre de lien, ça ne disparaît pas en un claquement de doigt. Sasuke a beau mettre tout son zèle à le nier, vous êtes encore unis.

Sakura laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Si elle écoutait Tenten, leur équipe avait encore un espoir de se retrouver avant la fin. Elle n'était pas sûre de devoir y croire et avait peur d'être déçue au final. Pourtant, Tenten avait réellement l'air convaincue.

– Je ne te connaissais pas si optimiste, conclut Sakura en faisant le tour de la prairie du regard. Il s'est passé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

Les joues de Tenten prirent une teinte rougissante et elle tourna la tête vers le corps de Neji, allongé dans l'herbe.

– Disons que Neji me porte beaucoup plus dans son estime depuis que je l'ai sauvé et ça m'a aidée à ne pas broyer du noir. La destruction de Konoha a été dure pour tout le monde, tu sais.

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle avait été consciente de ne pas avoir été seule à souffrir, mais avait longtemps désiré ne plus croire en l'espoir afin de ne plus être déçue.

Un mouvement dans le sommeil de Lee fit taire les deux ninjas. Les deux garçons de l'équipe n'allaient pas tarder à s'éveiller et Tenten désirait sans doute garder secrète son attirance évidente pour Neji.

Finalement, ils repartirent une heure plus tard, chacun reposé et ravitaillé. Sakura savait qu'il allait leur falloir des forces pour convaincre Sasuke de les rejoindre, liens d'équipe ou pas.

Ils aperçurent l'ombre d'Oto quelques minutes plus tard. Le village était situé dans le creux d'une plaine, entouré de rizières et de collines basses. Depuis leur point d'observation, l'équipe Gai distinguait parfaitement les palissades entourant les premières maisons, rappelant ainsi l'ancien village de Konoha.

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait, annonça Neji alors qu'il inspectait les lieux avec son Byakugan. Il y a deux gardes à l'entrée, sans doute des chûnins. Il y a aussi quelques hommes en haut de la palissade. La surveillance a dû être multipliée depuis qu'ils savent qu'ils sont peut-être les prochains sur la liste de Kyûbi. Je pense qu'entrer sans se faire repérer ne va pas être possible.

– On fait quoi, dans ce cas ? demanda Lee.

– On va entrer par la porte principale sous une couverture, décida Neji. Regardez, il y a un groupe de marchands qui approche.

Le groupe se pencha alors vers la route en contrebas. En effet, une charrette tirée par deux bœufs et remplie de caisses en bois avançait lentement vers Oto, les roues supportant difficilement le cahotement de la route. Une caisse ouverte prouvait que les marchands transportaient des bouteilles d'alcool. Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut celui qui semblait diriger le groupe de trois hommes.

– C'est mon ancien patron ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Ton ancien patron ? répéta Neji alors que les deux autres membres de l'équipe l'observaient avec des yeux ronds.

– Oui, avant d'être trouvée par Shino et Hinata, j'ai travaillé dans un bar, expliqua Sakura. Cet homme était mon patron.

– C'est un homme de confiance ? demanda Neji.

– Oui, il est un peu méfiant par moments, mais il n'est pas mauvais.

– Bien, alors la chance est avec nous !

Sur un geste de Neji, les quatre ninjas sautèrent au bas du promontoire où ils s'étaient installés pour observer le village et firent face aux marchands. La charrette s'immobilisa quasiment aussitôt et les trois hommes, effrayés, dégainèrent chacun un sabre. Cependant, le petit moustachu qui leur faisait face s'arrêta quand il reconnut son ancienne employée.

– Haruno ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es reconvertie dans le brigandage ?

– Non, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous voler, Monsieur, assura-t-elle. Nous aurions un service à vous demander.

L'homme fronça les sourcils d'un air hésitant. Pour le convaincre, Sakura ajouta :

– Ça ne vous prendra pas plus de quelques minutes.

L'homme sembla réfléchir avant de grommeler :

– J'espère que ça ne m'attirera pas d'ennuis au moins.

Sakura adressa un sourire satisfait à son équipe. Son ancien patron acceptait de les aider.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, une charrette de marchands passait les portes d'Oto. Un ninja de garde leur fit signe de s'arrêter et vint les interroger :

– Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ?

– Je suis Matsuo Kuzo, ancien barman dans le Sud du Pays du Feu, expliqua l'homme en tête. Voici mon fils, Takeshi, ajouta-t-il en désignant le jeune homme à la coupe au bol à ses côtés. Les deux hommes à l'arrière son les gardes que j'ai engagé pour me protéger durant le voyage.

– Quelles sont les raisons de votre présence ? poursuivit le ninja en dévisageant tour à tour chaque homme.

– Mon bar a été détruit il y a une dizaine de jours et je viens refaire ma vie au Pays du Son. Le démon renard n'est pas encore passé par ici ?

– Si, mais seulement à plusieurs kilomètres. Il n'a pas encore approché le village. Combien de temps comptez-vous rester à Oto ?

– Oh, juste quelques jours, le temps de me reposer et de vendre un peu de marchandise. Après je repartirai.

Le ninja acquiesça et dévisagea encore les hommes présents. Lee lui accorda un de ses sourires amicaux qu'il savait si bien décocher. L'homme lui répondit par un rictus méprisant avant de se tourner vers son collègue. Celui-ci hocha les épaules, l'air de dire « ils n'ont par l'air dangereux ».

– Bien, vous pouvez entrer, décida le ninja. Bon séjour à Oto, Mr Kuzo.

L'ancien patron de Sakura le remercia et commença à traîner la charrette vers les rues du village. Une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés à l'abri des regards, le barman se tourna vers les caisses d'alcool.

– C'est bon, vous pouvez vous montrer, annonça-t-il.

Trois caisses disparurent alors en un nuage de fumée pour laisser la place à trois ninjas. Lee retira le vêtement qui lui avait été prêté et le redonna au marchand.

– Merci, Monsieur, dit Neji en descendant de la charrette. Sachez que ce que vous venez de faire va peut-être sauver des milliers de vies.

– Bof, j'ai fait surtout ça parce que Haruno est avec vous. Maintenant, filez avant qu'on ne me voie avec vous !

– Très bien, on fait comme convenu, décida Neji. Rendez-vous ici à midi !

Tenten, Lee et Sakura acquiescèrent et les trois premiers membres de l'équipe Gai s'éloignèrent dans les rues d'Oto. Sakura se tourna alors vers son ancien patron et lui fit remarquer :

– Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, Kuzo.

– Eh, je transporte des ninjas en mission, je ne vais pas donner mon vrai nom !

Sakura faillit rire devant l'air contrarié du petit homme. Finalement, elle répondit :

– En tout cas, merci pour l'aide. Je suis contente de voir que vous vous en êtes sorti malgré tout.

– Bah, j'ai eu de la chance. Mon bar était détruit, mais j'ai retrouvé un grand nombre de bouteilles dans la réserve. Alors j'ai tout embarqué et je suis parti pour le Nord. Mais, toi, tu as l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois. T'es en mission pour Konoha, c'est ça ?

– Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous en parler, avoua-t-elle en s'apercevant que la curiosité naturelle de son ancien patron n'avait pas disparu. A la prochaine !

– C'est ça, à la prochaine, Haruno !

Sakura adressa un dernier signe de main au petit homme chauve qui l'avait prise à son service durant deux mois avant de disparaître dans les rues d'Oto. Il était temps de retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa.

De son côté, Tenten avait profité des toilettes d'un bar pour changer d'apparence. Elle avait dénoué ses macarons pour finalement tresser une longue natte qui lui retombait dans le dos. Elle avait également troqué sa tenue habituelle contre un pull et un pantalon large et confortable emportés au préalable dans son sac. Sasuke ne la connaissait pas bien et elle était sûre qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas facilement s'il la voyait ainsi changée.

Satisfaite, Tenten se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir des toilettes avant de gagner la salle commune. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, elle sortit aussitôt et commença à se promener dans les rues d'un pas nonchalant. Alors qu'elle passait près d'un petit restaurant, elle décida de s'arrêter et de commander un verre et de s'y réchauffer. Il y avait du monde malgré l'heure matinale et elle espérait surprendre une conversation intéressante. Alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille, quelques mots lui parvinrent :

– Il est tellement beau, toutes les filles en sont folles ! Et maintenant, on apprend qu'il ne repousse plus les avances ! Je te dis, il va vite être débordé !

Tenten adressa un bref regard à la table concernée. Deux jeunes femmes, sans doute à peine plus âgées qu'elle, discutaient autour d'un verre de jus de fruit. Apparemment, le sujet était un homme au charme fou.

– Bah, c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire question célibat, répondit la seconde femme. Il a tout pour plaire ce type. Pourtant, quand on y réfléchit, c'est vrai qu'il ne se montre pas toujours très amical.

– Il est beau comme un dieu, oui ! Et puis, ce petit air indifférent, ça lui donne un air un peu mystérieux qui le rend si… craquant !

Tenten vida son verre et abandonna sa table pour sortir du restaurant. Elle en avait suffisamment entendu. A présent, c'était sûr et certain, Sasuke Uchiwa était à Oto et il cherchait bel et bien à reconstruire son clan. Seulement, le pauvre ne savait pas que ses admiratrices venaient de le trahir.

Perché sur les branches d'un arbre, Neji observait avec attention le cours des futurs aspirants ninjas. Malgré le froid, les élèves s'entraînaient à l'extérieur. Devant le bâtiment qui devait être l'Académie d'Oto, ils s'étaient alignés face à des mannequins de bois et lançaient shurikens et kunais sans discontinuer. Un peu à l'écart, leurs deux professeurs discutaient et le hasard voulut qu'ils soient sous l'arbre où était caché Neji. Ce dernier ne loupa pas un mot de leur conversation :

– T'es au courant ? demanda le premier. Le conseil parle de choisir un Kage. Je ne sais pas si les cinq grandes nations vont apprécier.

– Qu'importe, Kyûbi a de toute façon rasé leurs villages ninjas ! répliqua le second. Suna et Konoha ont été rayés de la carte et Kumo, Iwa et Kiri ont subi des dommages trop considérables pour être habités tant que le démon sera en liberté. Le conseil peut élire un Kage, personne ne s'y opposera !

– Et tu penses que ce sera qui ?

– Sans doute Uchiwa, il est le plus fort d'entre nous.

– Pas sûr, il n'a pas semblé vouloir reprendre du service depuis qu'il est revenu.

– Le conseil saura bien l'y obliger.

Neji savoura ces paroles. Sasuke était à Oto et cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il espéra que son adresse ou un autre indice serait mentionné dans la conversation, mais le sujet dériva rapidement vers l'entraînement des élèves et Neji décida de s'éloigner. Il passerait au Byakugan tous les logements du village s'il le fallait, mais il retrouverait Sasuke.

Sakura avait rapidement compris que sa couleur de cheveu était trop voyante. Si Sasuke habitait dans un de ces appartements en hauteur et qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre au moment où elle passait dans la rue, il ne manquerait pas de remarquer cette tache rose parmi le reste du paysage. C'est donc la tête couverte d'une capuche qu'elle déambula dans les rues. Heureusement, le temps était froid et nombreux étaient ceux qui se couvraient la tête pour tenir leurs oreilles à l'écart du gel.

Sakura commença ensuite à parcourir les petites ruelles du village. Bien que ces endroits soient étroits, ils n'étaient pas moins parcourus par de nombreux passants. Sakura s'installa sur un banc et fit mine de lire un journal pour observer son entourage. Les gens étaient assez pressés dans l'ensemble, redoutant sans doute le froid environnant. Son attention fut alors retenue par un groupe de trois jeunes filles, sans doute la quinzaine, qui semblaient plutôt excitées.

– Tu es sûre qu'il aime ça ? demanda l'une d'entre elles.

– Sûre, Yumiko lui en a offert l'autre jour et il a répondu merci ! assura la seconde

– Les filles, peut-être qu'il va nous inviter à entrer chez lui après ça ! ajouta la troisième.

Les trois filles se mirent alors à glousser d'excitation. Sakura soupira et tourna une page de son journal en songeant que ces demoiselles devaient sans doute courir après le tombeur du coin. Tandis que le groupe s'éloignait, elle se dit qu'elle et Ino avaient agi pareillement lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. Qu'elles avaient été bêtes !

L'esprit de Sakura se bloqua sur cette pensée. Le groupe de filles se rendait chez un tombeur qui, apparemment, n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer chaleureux et, elle, elle cherchait Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir davantage et posa son journal sur le banc pour les suivre.

Le groupe passa encore quelques rues avant d'arriver au bas d'un immeuble de trois étages. L'endroit ne semblait pas défavorisé, loin de là, avec ses grands balcons blancs qui faisaient le tour de chaque niveau. L'une des façades du bâtiment donnait sur l'avenue principale du village, mais la porte d'entrée était située dans une rue moins fréquentée. Sakura comprenait pourquoi Sasuke avait choisi ce lieu. Il était confortable tout en n'étant que peu exposé.

Les trois filles entrèrent dans l'immeuble comme si elles allaient rencontrer leur idole, ce qui était en fait le cas. Ces filles de quinze ans n'étaient pas amoureuses de Sasuke, elles cherchaient un moyen de l'approcher parce qu'il était beau et attirant. Sakura crut se revoir quand elle n'avait que douze ans.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de se faire repérer, elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'entrer à son tour. De toute façon, les filles gloussaient tellement fort qu'elle réussirait bien à repérer leurs voix dans l'immeuble.

Il y avait quatre appartements au premier étage. Sakura colla son oreille à la porte de chacun d'entre eux, mais trois étaient silencieux et le quatrième laissait entendre une dispute de ménage. Sasuke n'était donc pas là.

Elle monta au deuxième et recommença la manœuvre. Alors qu'elle collait son oreille à la troisième porte, la voix d'une jeune fille lui parvint :

– J'espère que ça te fait plaisir, on a eu du mal à la trouver !

Sakura n'entendit pas la réponse. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas là que s'étaient rendues les trois demoiselles. Seulement, elles ne gloussaient plus, sans doute intimidées par les manières froides de leur idole. Finalement, Sakura décida de vérifier ses suppositions. Elle repéra la position de l'appartement et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment pour s'apercevoir que l'appartement supposé de Sasuke donnait sur une ruelle complètement déserte. La chance était avec elle, elle allait pouvoir monter pour vérifier.

Sakura arriva en peu de temps près de la fenêtre, les pieds en équilibre sur la rambarde du balcon, collée contre le mur pour ne pas être vue. Il fallait à présent qu'elle arrive à voir à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer. Après quelques réflexions, elle sortit de son sac un petit miroir. L'objet, sans utilité apparente, avait été dans ses affaires depuis le temps où Ino et elle avaient toutes les deux juré de sortir avec Sasuke. Afin de pouvoir être belle même en mission, Sakura avait toujours emporté ce miroir. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'un jour il lui servirait à retrouver son coéquipier.

Le reflet qu'elle obtint lui présenta d'abord un salon assez sobre avec une longue table basse autour de laquelle étaient disposés des coussins noirs. Les trois filles étaient en face d'elle et un homme aux cheveux sombres en bataille, vêtu de noir et de blanc, lui tournait le dos. Sakura eut un frisson en reconnaissant son ancien coéquipier, Sasuke Uchiwa.

En observant la scène, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait avec trois pimbêches pareilles. Même s'il comptait reconstruire son clan, ce n'était pas une raison pour les inviter à entrer ! Elles n'avaient pas plus de quinze ans et ne pourraient en aucun cas l'épouser avant quelques années.

Finalement, les trois filles se levèrent, saluèrent Sasuke et, sur un geste insistant de ce dernier, sortirent. Sakura rangea aussitôt son miroir dans son sac. Elle avait repéré l'appartement de Sasuke, il était temps de retourner au point de rendez-vous et d'en informer l'équipe. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que midi approchait. Elle n'aurait donc pas beaucoup de temps à attendre.

Finalement, elle plia les jambes et s'apprêta à bondir au bas de l'immeuble. C'est alors que la porte fenêtre du balcon coulissa violemment. Un bras l'attira en arrière tandis qu'une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier.

Lee accourut vers le point de rendez-vous, un sourire aux lèvres. La présence de Sasuke n'avait pas tardée à devenir évidente et il avait déjà fouillé la partie nord du village d'Oto. Il espérait qu'avec ses trois autres coéquipiers ils auraient chacun trouvé des informations leur permettant de le localiser.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la petite impasse où la charrette les avait déposés, Neji et Tenten étaient déjà présents. Ils le regardèrent venir d'un air suspicieux, à la vue de son sourire.

– Sasuke est là ! s'exclama-t-il.

– On sait, répliqua Tenten en lui rendant son sourire.

– Ah bon ? En tout cas, il n'est pas dans le quartier nord, j'ai déjà fouillé attentivement.

– Pas dans l'est non plus, ajouta Neji.

– Moi j'ai fouillé les lieux publics de la grande avenue, je ne l'y ai pas trouvé, acheva Tenten.

– Bon, il est peut-être dans une rue moins habitée, proposa Lee. Au fait, où est Sakura ?

Neji et Tenten échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils se posaient exactement la même question.

– Midi est passé depuis quelques minutes et Sakura est plutôt du genre à arriver en avance, fit remarquer Neji. Je me demande si elle n'a pas fait une mauvaise rencontre.

– Alors il faut aller la sauver ! s'exclama Lee en brandissant le poing.

– Du calme, protesta Neji. Je sais que tu lui voues une admiration excessive, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour foncer tête baissée !

– Bah, tu ferais la même chose pour Tenten !

A ces mots, la seule fille du groupe écarquilla les yeux, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Neji se figea durant quelques secondes, cherchant un moyen de retrouver sa contenance.

– Là n'est pas la question, Lee, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre. Si Sakura a effectivement fait une mauvaise rencontre, il va falloir trouver l'endroit où elle est retenue. Je propose de passer Oto au peigne fin. Quelqu'un sait-il par où est-elle partie ?

– Je l'ai vue passer dans une ruelle à côté de l'avenue principale, répondit Tenten. A mon avis, il faut commencer par là.

Neji approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il jeta un regard à Lee qui lui répondit par sa pose du mec cool. Il sauta alors en haut de l'immeuble le plus proche, suivi des deux autres. Aussitôt fut-il en hauteur qu'il activa son Byakugan. Ils commencèrent ainsi à parcourir les toits des immeubles avec rapidité.

– C'est un village de ninjas, faites attention à ne pas vous faire repérer, prévint Neji.

– Bien reçu, Maître ! répliqua Lee.

Ils s'abaissèrent pour ne pas être vus et rasèrent les toits. Neji fouillait rapidement chaque bâtiment, cherchant à reconnaître la silhouette de Sakura. Soudain, il s'arrêta, persuadé de l'avoir repérée.

– Le deuxième étage de cet immeuble, dit-il en pointant le bâtiment du doigt. Elle est avec quelqu'un.

Il força ses yeux vers la personne et fronça les sourcils en la reconnaissant.

– Sasuke Uchiwa ! s'exclama-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter !

A peine fut-elle happée de force dans l'appartement que Sakura se sentit projetée par terre. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son agresseur, elle découvrit Sasuke, pointant un katana sous sa gorge, le regard entre la colère et la surprise.

– Toi ! s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant rengainer son arme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'énerver, maugréa Sakura en essayant de se relever.

Cependant, elle ne put bouger davantage car Sasuke avança un peu plus son sabre. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse se lever, Sakura se laissa retomber sur le sol et soupira. Il était en position de force, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de s'attirer sa confiance.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer Sasuke.

– Je voulais te voir, répondit-elle, sincère.

– Me voir ? répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

– Oui, je suis à Oto avec mon patron et je savais que t'étais là alors j'ai voulu venir te voir.

– Alors pourquoi passer par le balcon ?

– Parce que je ne savais pas où tu habitais et que je voulais vérifier avant de frapper au hasard !

Sasuke eut une moue dubitative avant de rengainer enfin son katana. Sakura laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se releva. Il la regarda faire avant de reprendre :

– J'ai aperçu ton patron, juste en bas, dit-il en désignant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avenue principale. Par contre, je ne t'ai pas vue avec lui.

– Il m'a fallu toute la matinée pour te trouver, je l'ai quitté dès que nous sommes entrés dans Oto.

– Donc tu insistes sur le fait que tu es toujours à son service ?

– Eh bien, je…

Sakura ne sut que répondre. Elle savait que, si elle ne mentait pas à Sasuke, il allait se méfier de l'arrivée de renforts. En revanche, si elle lui mentait maintenant, sa méfiance retomberait, mais il serait très difficile de le convaincre de venir avec elle lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité.

Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui trouva la réponse à sa place. Il s'avança à elle jusqu'à ce que ses deux yeux sombres et envoûtants ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres de ses prunelles vertes.

– Je vais te dire ce que je pense, annonça-t-il. Je pense que le village où tu travaillais a été détruit par Kyûbi, que, désemparée, tu t'es tournée vers les restes de Konoha, que tu as retrouvé tes amis et que, maintenant, tu es là pour me convaincre de revenir.

Sakura baissa la tête. Il avait visé en plein dans le mille et, à présent, elle ne se sentait plus la force de le contredire.

– C'est presque ça, mis à part que je ne viens pas pour que tu reviennes parmi nous, répondit-elle.

– Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, que fais-tu là ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venue espionner Oto, tu te serais faite beaucoup plus discrète et, bien sûr, tu n'aurais pas pris le risque de me retrouver.

Sakura inspira un grand coup. Sasuke était réellement très troublant, ainsi face à elle. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentit son souffle chaud venir lui caresser les joues. Elle allait devoir lui annoncer la décision de Kakashi, le fait qu'il devait à tout prix les aider à ramener Naruto.

– Sasuke, la vérité est que je suis venue te voir parce que nous allons retrouver Kyûbi et l'arrêter.

– Quel rapport avec moi ? répliqua Sasuke d'un air dédaigneux.

– Notre plan n'est pas de combattre Kyûbi directement, mais de pousser Naruto à se débarrasser de lui. Je t'en prie, Sasuke, nous avons besoin de toi pour y arriver !

Au visage sombre de Sasuke, elle comprit qu'il allait lui répondre négativement. Elle voulut alors le couper avant qu'il ne prenne le devant, le submerger d'arguments au point qu'il ne pourrait plus la contredire, mais un fracas les interrompit. En une seconde, la vitre du balcon et celle de la fenêtre donnant sur la ruelle volèrent en éclat alors que la porte d'entrée sauta sur ses gonds. Neji, Tenten et Lee firent irruption dans la pièce, au grand étonnement des deux ninjas déjà présents.

Voyant qu'ils allaient se jeter sur lui, Sasuke ne perdit pas une seconde. Il attrapa un bras de Sakura, le tordit dans son dos, la plaqua contre lui et passa la lame de son katana à côté de son cou.

– Approchez et je l'égorge ! prévint-il.

Neji, Lee et Tenten se figèrent d'un même mouvement. Voilà que leur coéquipière était prise en otage. C'était la pire situation imaginable. Ils commencèrent à reculer légèrement devant le regard fou de Sasuke.

– Je t'en prie, Sasuke, le supplia Sakura en contenant la douleur qui lui paralysait le bras. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre !

– Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

– C'est la vérité ! Nous ne te ferons rien, car nous avons vraiment besoin de toi. Le monde des ninjas a besoin de toi !

– Cesse de dire des calomnies ! Vous avez besoin de moi car vous croyez au retour de Naruto. Mais c'est faux, il ne reviendra pas !

Saura baissa la tête. Sasuke avait raison mais ne réalisait pas qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant de la situation plus que catastrophique.

– Je le sais, Sasuke, je le sais, balbutia-t-elle en sentant les larmes venir.

Sasuke sembla se détendre sensiblement. Sakura vit la main serrée sur son katana se décrisper mais n'en prit pas conscience immédiatement.

– Je sais que Naruto va mourir si on arrête Kyûbi, mais il souffre tellement que je préfère encore le tuer que de le laisser vivre une éternité ainsi, continua-t-elle. Et puis, Kyûbi essaye de tuer tous les ninjas jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour l'arrêter. Si on ne fait pas revenir Naruto maintenant, ce sera trop tard. Alors, je préfère le faire revenir, même si cela doit lui coûter la vie.

Les larmes de Sakura coulaient à présent goutte par goutte sur le plancher de l'appartement. Sasuke la tenait encore contre lui mais ne paraissait plus prêt à l'égorger comme il avait menacé de le faire. Finalement, il la lâcha, la poussa vers les autres et rengaina son katana.

– Allez-y, lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avenue principale, la seule qui ne soit pas brisée. Allez raisonner Naruto, moi, je n'en ai rien à faire !

Sakura, qui s'était rattrapée à Lee pour ne pas tomber, fixa son ancien coéquipier d'un air désespéré. Les larmes redoublèrent alors qu'elle s'écriait :

– Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il te considérait comme son frère ! Il t'aimait réellement, Sasuke ! Il a passé six ans de sa vie à essayer de te ramener !

– Je le sais très bien, Sakura ! la coupa-t-il en se retournant brusquement. Mais je n'y peux rien ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si cet idiot s'est entêté !

Sakura commença à s'énerver. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il se montrer aussi ingrat et insensible ? Naruto avait énormément souffert de son absence, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais se l'imaginer, et il s'obstinait à renier leur amitié. Il refusait même d'aider celui qui avait été son frère de cœur.

– Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que les larmes se tarissaient et que la colère lui donnait envie de le frapper. Tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon ! Naruto va détruire Oto comme il l'a fait avec les autres villages ninjas ! Et, quand ce sera fait, tu seras tout seul, car nous serons tous déjà morts. Et ne crois pas que tu pourras l'arrêter par toi-même ! Kyûbi est plus fort que jamais, personne n'est capable de contenir sa puissance ! Il t'écrasera comme il a écrasé les membres de l'Akatsuki ! Alors, si tu veux sauver ta peau pour pouvoir reconstruire ton précieux clan, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Lee, qui avait jusqu'ici tenu le bras de Sakura, la lâcha brusquement, impressionné par son ton. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la gamine qu'elle avait été, celle qui aurait tout pardonné à Sasuke. Cette fois-ci, elle était entrée dans une colère noire contre lui et défendait fermement Naruto. Même Sasuke en paraissait troublé au point qu'il ne trouvait plus rien à répondre.

Sakura dut s'en apercevoir car elle essaya de se calmer en reprenant son souffle. Les paroles que Tenten avait prononcées le matin même lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Sasuke, Naruto et elle formaient une équipe, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Finalement, elle reprit la parole d'une voix posée mais plus déterminée que jamais :

– Je sais que tu nous as quittés et qu'ensuite tu as renié tout lien avec nous, mais la vérité c'est que Naruto comptait pour toi et, ça, tu ne peux pas le nier ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu l'as sauvé au Pays des Vagues ! Et… Et quand on s'est présenté à l'examen des chûnins ! On formait une équipe soudée à ce moment-là ! Tu nous supportais mal au début, mais tu as fini par nous apprécier. On a travaillé ensemble tellement de fois que tu ne peux pas l'avoir complètement oublié ! Alors, s'il te reste un peu d'estime pour Naruto, viens avec nous.

Sakura s'arrêta, les bras tremblants. Sasuke restait impassible et il était donc impossible de savoir s'il allait accepter ou non. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et, plus il perdurait, plus Sakura se demandait si tout ceci n'avait pas servi à rien. Finalement, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésiter et se décida à parler :

– Pourquoi êtes-vous venus alors que vous étiez quasiment sûrs que j'allais refuser ?

Sakura se crispa légèrement. Il n'avait pas dit non, mais il n'avait certainement pas dit oui. Elle devait encore essayer de le convaincre.

– Parce que Naruto est devenu le démon renard, suite à notre échec pour te ramener, répondit-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas essayer de l'aider sans que tu sois présent. Même moi, je ne suffis pas.

Sasuke eut un maigre sourire et, d'un air presque vainqueur, il demanda :

– Alors je suis votre dernier espoir, c'est ça ?

Sakura ne répondit pas. Si Sasuke savait qu'il leur était indispensable, il allait sans doute en profiter et elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

– Alors, tu viens, oui ou non ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Sasuke garda le silence et observa tour à tour les quatre ninjas qui lui faisaient face. Neji semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus s'il refusait, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il était chez lui, à Oto, et les ninjas du village étaient prêts à venir l'aider au moindre appel. Par contre, il ne pouvait nier que les paroles de Sakura l'avaient touchées. Elle savait qu'ils couraient tous vers la mort de Naruto, mais y fonçait tout de même, prête à sauver l'honneur de son meilleur ami et sa propre vie, par la même occasion.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant. Les souvenirs de Naruto affluèrent à sa mémoire. Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient affrontés, disputés et, surtout, entraidés semblaient bien lointaines et, pourtant, ces souvenirs lui procuraient un agréable sentiment de sérénité. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son meilleur ami avait prôné qu'il deviendrait Hokage. A présent, il était certain qu'il ne le serait jamais. Cependant, il restait encore un espoir pour vaincre Kyûbi et il faisait partie de cette chance.

– J'ai compris, lâcha-t-il. Si on n'arrête pas Kyûbi, il va détruire tous les ninjas, alors, autant y aller.

Sakura crut qu'elle rêvait : Sasuke venait d'accepter de les suivre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, s'il ne les avait pas tous fixés de ses yeux froids, elle se serait probablement jetée à son cou. Neji, Tenten et Lee semblèrent soulagés. Ils relâchèrent leurs muscles, sentant qu'aucun combat ne risquait d'être déclenché.

– Bien, je suppose que vous n'avez aucun plan pour sortir d'ici ? demanda Sasuke en prenant un air dédaigneux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répliqua Neji. Je ne me suis pas jeté dans ton appartement sans assurer nos arrières ! Nous avons placé des parchemins explosifs quelques rues plus loin pour créer une diversion au cas où nous aurions besoin de fuir précipitamment.

– Dans ce cas, nous allons éviter de détruire Oto, répondit Sasuke. Je vais nous faire sortir. Restez avec moi et tout ira bien.

Neji sembla hésiter à lui accorder sa confiance. Sasuke restait un traître malgré tout et rien ne lui prouvait que tout ceci n'était pas une mise en scène pour les piéger.

– Je reste chef de cette mission, intervint-il en s'avançant vers l'Uchiwa. Je veux être au courant à l'avance de ce que tu vas faire.

Sasuke acquiesça, comprenant que Neji n'était pas prêt à le laisser sans surveillance.

– Nous allons sortir par la porte principale d'Oto, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient l'appartement. Les gardes seront sans doute surpris, mais je reste un atout pour eux, ils n'oseront pas me contredire.

Neji opina du chef pour marquer son consentement. Le groupe de cinq ninjas descendit alors les escaliers de l'immeuble et parvint dans la rue peu fréquentée. Sasuke les guida jusqu'à l'avenue principale et ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes d'Oto.

Comme il l'avait prévu, les gardes semblèrent suspicieux en les voyant venir. L'un d'eux quitta son poste et s'avança vers le groupe.

– Je suis désolé, Maître Uchiwa, s'excusa-t-il, mais nous devons vous demander la raison de votre départ.

– Je vais arrêter Kyûbi avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'ici, alors évitez de me retarder davantage, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix glaciale.

Impressionné par ses yeux sombres, le garde n'osa pas répliquer et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les cinq ninjas passèrent alors les portes d'Oto et s'éloignèrent du village. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un coin à l'abri des regards, entre les collines du Pays du Son. Neji sortit aussitôt son matériel radio et informa Kakashi de la situation :

– Oui, il est avec nous… Je vois… D'accord, nous allons faire vite, Maître Kakashi.

– Maître Kakashi ? répéta Sasuke.

– Oui, Kakashi-sensei est devenu Sixième Hokage, expliqua Sakura.

– Ah, alors Tsunade…

– Non, elle est en vie, mais incapable d'assumer son rôle.

Sasuke acquiesça. Cela lui faisait étrange d'entendre des nouvelles de connaissances de Konoha après tant d'années d'exil. Les trois anciens élèves de Gai le fixaient d'ailleurs avec un mélange de suspicion et de curiosité. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à lui faire confiance mais auraient sans doute aimé voir comment il avait évolué.

– Une équipe relayée piste Kyûbi depuis deux jours, les informa Neji en rangeant l'émetteur-récepteur radio. Ils sont apparemment six et suivent le démon deux par deux. Maître Kakashi va les prévenir de notre arrivée. D'après leurs estimations, Kyûbi se dirige vers Oto, ce qui signifie que nous avons à peine une heure devant nous avant qu'il ne passe par ici.

Les autres membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent en sentant une boule se former dans leur gorge. A présent, il n'était plus question de chercher Sasuke. Ils allaient devoir affronter le démon qui menaçait de détruire le monde des ninjas.

– Nous allons devoir lui tendre un piège si nous voulons d'abord l'affaiblir pour ensuite permettre à Naruto de se débarrasser de lui, poursuivit Neji en observant les alentours. Ces collines sont boisées, il devrait être facile d'y tendre un piège. Là-dessus, je te fais confiance, Tenten.

– Oui, Neji, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, consciente qu'on lui confiait un rôle important.

– Bien. Le plus dur sera évidemment d'y attirer Kyûbi. Il semble qu'il réagisse à nos attaques, c'est pourquoi nous allons devoir malgré tout l'attaquer. Lee et moi ne sommes pas particulièrement doués pour les attaques à distance, aussi nous nous contenterons de l'attirer comme des appâts.

A ces mots, Lee blêmit légèrement, même s'il n'opposa aucune objection. Lui qui d'habitude était prêt à plonger vers le danger, il semblait pour une fois assez angoissé. Cependant, toute l'équipe était habitée par la même tension.

– Tenten, tu te chargeras d'attaquer Kyûbi à distance. Son chakra repousse très bien les attaques alors nous devrons tous les trois faire très attention à tout retour de sa part.

– Et nous ? demanda Sasuke. Je ne vous ai pas accompagnés pour faire de la figuration !

Neji eut un air agacé, mais ne releva pas la remarque.

– Sakura et toi, vous attendrez derrière le piège. Lorsque Kyûbi y arrivera, il devrait être suffisamment affaibli pour que vous deux vous réussissiez à ramener Naruto. Si c'est nécessaire, vous devrez vous battre également. N'oubliez pas qu'on n'aura pas de seconde chance. Si Kyûbi vous touche, vous êtes fichus.

– Tu y as réfléchi toute la nuit ? demanda Lee, assez impressionné.

– J'y réfléchis depuis qu'on m'a confié cette mission, répliqua Neji avec un maigre sourire. Bon, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! Nous allons trouver un endroit où installer le piège et nous apprêter à recevoir Kyûbi !

Les quatre ninjas face à lui hochèrent la tête avec conviction. Même Sasuke commençait à se laisser prendre par l'importance de la mission. Neji pensa au fond de lui que cela ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà pour l'arrivée de Sasuke dans l'équipe ! J'espère que vous êtes contents ^^.

Bon, sinon, je voulais préciser que je ne lis pas les scans et que donc je connais très mal l'équipe Hebi (ou un truc comme ça) ainsi que les membres de l'Akatsuki autres que Deidara, Sasori, Itachi et Kisame. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que j'ai lu par accident dans des fics où le spoil n'était pas prévenu... Bon, voilà, ne vous attendez pas à de grands rebondissements avec des personnages que je ne connais pas ^^.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense qu'il est assez long (de toute façon, la plupart des chapitres de cette fic sont longs, je trouve). Je posterai le prochain... disons mercredi ou jeudi, si je n'ai pas trop de devoirs (bouhou les vacances ça se finit demain) !


	8. Moment de vérité

Chapitre 7 : Moment de vérité

Une heure plus tard, Neji, perché à la cime d'un arbre, scrutait les alentours avec le Byakugan. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient prêts et il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas loupé le démon. Sinon, non seulement leur préparation n'aurait servi à rien mais, en plus, le village d'Oto allait être détruit comme les autres. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent dès à présent pour éviter davantage de morts.

Soudain, un chakra maléfique, d'une couleur orange redoutée dans le monde, apparut à ses yeux blancs. Neji se crispa en reconnaissant l'aura du démon renard. Il descendit de quelques branches et trouva Tenten et Lee qui, afin d'oublier leur angoisse, discutaient à voix basse.

– Il est là, dit simplement Neji.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tenten sauta en haut des arbres et commença à gagner avec discrétion le poste que lui avait confié Neji. Lee attendit que son coéquipier décide de la direction à prendre.

– Il est un peu trop à l'est pour le mettre dans le piège, expliqua Neji. Il nous faut l'attirer vers Tenten.

Lee acquiesça et les deux ninjas s'élancèrent dans la direction du démon renard. Les arbres de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'écartèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à une colline recouverte d'herbe. C'était à son pied que Kyûbi venait de s'arrêter, profitant de l'eau d'un lac pour boire.

– Une chance, il se désaltère, conclut Neji à voix basse. Bien, c'est parti !

A ces mots, Lee quitta le dernier arbre de la forêt et s'avança sur le lac. La réaction de Kyûbi ne se fit pas attendre. Il releva la tête et le fixa d'un œil noir. Lee sentit que le démon était prêt à lui sauter dessus s'il esquissait un mouvement. C'était donc au tour de Neji de jouer.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître. A l'opposé même de Lee, il lança l'une de ses rares attaques à distance pour attirer Kyûbi. Evidemment, le démon la vit venir et bondit vers le Hyûga, évitant ainsi l'attaque tout en lançant un assaut. Neji esquiva en s'éloignant à toute vitesse. Il se souvenait encore de l'attaque de Konoha. Le chakra de Kyûbi balayait ceux qui s'approchaient trop.

Alternant les assauts pour attirer le démon, les deux ninjas reculèrent peu à peu dans la forêt. Avec son Byakugan, Neji put repérer la position de Tenten. Comme prévu, elle s'était placée sur les branches basses d'un arbre, aux abords de la clairière choisie pour tendre le piège.

Neji s'aperçut alors que Lee était dangereusement proche de Kyûbi. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne maîtrisait aucune attaque à distance et se contentait de provoquer le démon par sa présence ou de faire sortir des troncs de terre pour entraver son chemin.

Kyûbi était comme enragé par cet assaut. Il remuait la terre en tout sens, si bien que les deux ninjas avait peine à garder leur équilibre. De plus, le chakra rouge agissait comme un vent brûlant sur eux, les forçant à reculer s'ils ne voulaient pas être balayés par sa puissance. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Lee se trouvait bien trop près et avait levé son bras pour protéger ses yeux du souffle destructeur.

– Lee ! appela Neji. Lee, recule !

Lee ne semblait pas l'entendre et Kyûbi se jetait sur lui. Neji, enrageant devant la situation, décida de prendre les devants. Il bondit vers Lee, le saisit par la taille et s'éloigna alors que Kyûbi écrasait l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Fais gaffe, nous arrivons dans la clairière, ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher ! prévint Neji.

Lee acquiesça, désolé d'avoir dû être sauvé par son coéquipier. Finalement, les deux ninjas atterrirent au milieu de la clairière où Tenten les attendaient. Elle était longue de plusieurs mètres et c'était tout au bout qu'ils avaient installé le piège Neji lâcha son coéquipier et ils se mirent tous les deux à courir vers le fond.

Kyûbi arriva à son tour dans l'espace herbeux, renversant les arbres par la même occasion. La forêt promettait d'être ravagée après son passage. Cependant, aucun des trois ninjas présents n'y pensait. Seul le démon qui leur faisait face comptait.

Neji et Lee continuèrent à reculer sans pour autan lâcher Kyûbi des yeux. La moindre perte de concentration signifiait que l'attaque suivante les terrasserait. Lorsque Kyûbi s'avança à son tour vers le milieu de la clairière, des kunais sortirent en rafale de tous les côtés, surprenant le démon renard. Les armes pénétrèrent dans sa chair, si bien que Lee commença à sourire d'un air victorieux. Malheureusement, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les kunais soient repoussés par le chakra du démon et ses plaies se refermèrent en une fraction de seconde.

– L'attaque de Tenten ne lui a rien fait ! s'écria Lee, presque paniqué.

Neji fixa son partenaire d'un œil inquiet. Il était vrai que la situation était mauvaise, mais ce n'était pas le moment de changer leur plan. Pourtant, Lee s'avança vers le démon renard, si brusquement qu'il ne put l'arrêter.

– Naruto, arrête, je t'en prie ! C'est moi, Lee ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Naruto !

Rien ne changea dans l'expression de Kyûbi. Il se contenta de plier les pattes, prêt à dévorer le petit homme qui lui faisait face. Neji dut le sentir car il se précipita vers son camarade, l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira en arrière.

– C'est pas encore le moment, Lee !

Le démon bondit sur eux. Neji crut que leur fin était venue alors que l'ombre s'agrandissait au-dessus de leur tête. Cette fois-ci, ils ne pouvaient plus s'en tirer à temps. Neji commença à se mettre en position pour déclencher sa défense suprême, le tourbillon divin.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu entamé sa rotation, Kyûbi se stoppa d'un seul coup. Ses pattes semblèrent s'emmêler au milieu de son saut et il retomba brusquement à terre, laissant le temps à Lee et à Neji de s'enfuir. N'y croyant pas, les deux ninjas levèrent les yeux et aperçurent Tenten perchée dans un arbre, maniant avec dextérité des fils de chakra qui avaient stoppé Kyûbi.

– Comment as-t-elle réussi ce coup-là ? s'étonna Lee.

– Je suppose qu'elle a lancé ses kunais dans les arbres en face pour tendre une sorte de barrière avec ses fils de chakra. Par contre, elle va bientôt céder, alors dépêchons-nous !

En effet, le chakra de Tenten ne faisait pas le poids face à celui de Kyûbi et les fils cédèrent avant que Neji n'ait fini sa phrase. Les deux ninjas devant le démon pensèrent qu'ils allaient devoir filer pour échapper à la mort mais, contre toute attente, Kyûbi se tourna vers la forêt.

– Merde, il a repéré Tenten ! s'exclama Lee.

Neji serra les poings en voyant le démon foncer vers les arbres. Tenten l'avait sauvé après la destruction de Konoha et il ne tenait pas à la perdre. Lorsque le démon bondit, il commença à filer vers le combat, mais fut repoussé par une tempête chakra rouge. Les arbres sautèrent et se déracinèrent sous l'impact et Lee ne put que fermer les yeux en imaginant ce qu'il était advenu de Tenten.

– Tenten ! hurla Neji.

Il voulut s'approcher davantage, mais Lee le retint par l'épaule. Même s'il s'inquiétait au moins autant que son coéquipier, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas approcher le démon ou cela allait faire échouer tout leur plan. La poussière montait à présent dans les airs, masquant en partie leur ennemi et la scène du carnage.

– Lâche-moi ! ordonna Neji en tentant de se maîtriser. Tenten est dans cette fumée !

– Je sais, mais nous ne devons pas nous approcher ! répliqua Lee en l'attirant violemment en arrière. Neji, la survie du village dépend de notre mission. Si Tenten est morte, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit pour rien.

Ces mots interpellèrent Neji. Il cessa de se débattre avant d'acquiescer. L'angoisse lui tenaillait le ventre, mais Lee avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de faire échouer la mission, d'autant plus que la survie du monde des ninjas en dépendait sûrement. Alors, comme on lui avait appris à le faire depuis si longtemps, il repoussa ses sentiments et fila en compagnie de Lee vers le fond de la clairière. Kyûbi était toujours dans leur dos et ils sentaient à la chaleur éprouvante du chakra qu'il préparait une nouvelle attaque. Une fois de plus, il allait falloir ruser en oubliant l'odeur infecte de la mort qui les habitait déjà.

*

Sakura ne cessait de se tordre les doigts pour tromper son impatience. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle voyait cet affrontement s'approcher à grande vitesse, mais elle ne se rendait compte de son importance qu'à présent. Les seuls indices qui lui parvenaient sur le combat étaient les cris et le fracas causés par les attaques de Kyûbi. Il lui semblait que tout ce décor paisible de forêt pouvait voler en éclat d'un instant à l'autre.

A ses côtés, Sasuke restait calme, toujours aussi maître de lui-même. Si affronter son ancien meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère, le rendait nerveux, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Sakura savait qu'il avait toujours été comme ça : Sasuke remplissait la mission sans se poser de question. Il était le parfait ninja et, quelque part, cela la rassurait. Si elle craquait au moment crucial, il y aurait quelqu'un pour tuer Naruto à sa place.

– Tu devrais te détendre, lui intima brusquement Sasuke de sa voix grave.

Sakura, qui ne s'était pas attendue à une seule parole de sa part, sursauta et, dans sa nervosité, manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

– Tu crois vraiment que je peux y arriver ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, dénuée de sentiments ! Je suis sur le point de tuer mon meilleur ami !

– Sakura, ce n'est pas parce que je ne les montre pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments. Tu crois sincèrement que je suis là parce que je suis content de voir Naruto dans cette agonie ?

– C'est toi qui l'as mené dans cet état, ajouta tristement Sakura comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. C'est ton départ qui l'a peu à peu amené à devenir Kyûbi.

– Tsss, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Une nouvelle détonation vint secouer les feuilles et Sakura attendit que le bruit s'atténue pour répondre :

– Tu crois ? Pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé ! Naruto s'est entraîné dur pour te ramener et ça n'a pas marché. Alors, il a voulu utiliser la puissance surhumaine qui lui était offerte, celle de Kyûbi, rien que pour te ramener. C'est là que le sceau a commencé à s'affaiblir et Naruto a laissé Kyûbi prendre le dessus parce que… parce que même si Capitaine Yamato lui affirmait le contraire, il était persuadé, au fond de lui, qu'il en avait besoin pour te ramener !

Sakura s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part de Sasuke mais, au lieu de cela, ce dernier dégaina un kunai et le pointa dans sa direction. Impressionnée par cette attitude agressive, Sakura écarquilla les yeux en reculant.

– Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le kunai fila près de son oreille. Il y eut un bruit métallique, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, deux kunais s'étaient plantés dans un tronc d'arbre.

– Qui êtes vous ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix rude. Montrez-vous !

Sakura comprit enfin : elle avait tellement été absorbée par ses pensées pour Naruto qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence qui venait de s'immiscer aux alentours. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle pouvait sentir plusieurs chakra différents. Elle contracta ses muscles, prête à réagir à la moindre attaque. Si on venait les assaillir alors qu'ils affrontaient Kyûbi, ils ne pourraient jamais réussir cette mission.

– Excuse-nous de t'avoir fait peur, Uchiwa.

Sakura se redressa sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle avait déjà entendue cette voix au timbre grave et confiant, une voix qui semblait tout savoir quand elle parlait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle appela :

– Shino ?

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, l'éleveur d'insectes apparut sur une branche devant elle. Sasuke accepta enfin de se détendre mais garda cet air méfiant qui habitait ses yeux noirs.

A ce moment-là, la terre trembla à nouveau et Sakura dut s'accrocher à Sasuke pour éviter de tomber. Le choc était proche, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Kyûbi n'était plus très loin.

– Je vois qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, constata Shino. Nous sommes l'équipe de six personnes qui poursuivait Kyûbi.

– Nous ? répéta Sakura.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, cinq autres personnes se posèrent autour de Shino. Sakura n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître, car ils étaient les ninjas de sa génération : Ino, Chôji, Hinata et Kiba avaient l'air tendus mais prêts à leur prêter main forte. Quant à la dernière personne, il s'agissait contre toute attente de Temari. Apparemment, Suna avait permis qu'elle participe à l'éradication de Kyûbi. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela leur faisait une excellente kunoichi dans leurs rangs et qu'elle ne serait certainement pas de trop.

Une nouvelle secousse, encore plus proche, les ramena bien vite à la réalité. Sasuke décida de prendre en main la situation :

– Planquez-vous ! Kyûbi va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il risque de tout écraser sur son passage !

Même si Sasuke restait un traître, les ninjas ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. D'un bond, ils s'éclipsèrent dans différentes directions alors qu'un autre fracas secouait les arbres. Sakura manqua de tomber et s'accrocha, une fois de plus, à Sasuke.

– Cette énergie est dévastatrice, fit-elle remarquer en plaçant un bras devant son visage, comme si cela pouvait la protéger de la tempête de chakra qui approchait.

Même s'il le montrait moins, Sasuke était tout autant en difficulté qu'elle. Kyûbi n'était pas encore devant eux et ils se sentaient déjà déstabilisé par sa force. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état de l'équipe Gai.

A peine quelques secondes après cette nouvelle secousse, une silhouette surgie des arbres et fila droit vers eux. Sakura n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le costume vert de Lee.

– Reculez, il va charger ! s'écria celui-ci en les dépassant.

Sasuke attrapa le poignet de Sakura et l'attira en arrière alors qu'une déferlante faisait sauter les arbres de la forêt. Neji apparut juste à côté d'eux, armé de kunais qu'il lançait sans relâche.

– On a perdu Tenten, les informa-t-il rapidement. J'espère que son piège va marcher. Allez vous planquer, ça va sauter !

A ces mots, il les quitta et disparut dans les arbres. Sasuke entraîna Sakura vers le sol et ils s'éloignèrent en courant de la zone. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Kyûbi était là, à quelques mètres d'eux, et il poursuivait une proie qui leur était invisible.

Soudain, une multitude de fils métalliques enserrèrent le démon. Chaque fil possédait des dizaines de parchemins qui y étaient accrochés. Avant même que Kyûbi n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste pour briser ce qui l'enserrait, les parchemins explosèrent tous en même temps. La déflagration, énorme, obligea Sasuke et Sakura à se planquer derrière des arbres pour éviter le souffle dévastateur. Le piège de Tenten venait donc de fonctionner. Sakura se crispa, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

– Ça va bientôt être à nous, fit remarquer Sasuke.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Kyûbi était si proche qu'elle se sentait paralysée. Le démon se débattait dans tous les sens, furieux. La forêt volait en éclat autour de lui. Soudain, il se figea et ses yeux noirs de haine se posèrent sur les deux ninjas venus l'affronter. Sakura crut que son cœur allait lâcher.

– Merde, il nous a vus ! s'exclama Sasuke, moins rassuré qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il serra le poignet de sa coéquipière et l'entraîna à sa suite alors que Kyûbi bondissait sur eux. S'il les tuait avant qu'ils n'aient pu amener leur mission à bien, c'était fini, pour eux comme pour le reste des ninjas.

La chaleur s'accrut dans leur dos et le sol se fendit sous leurs pieds. Kyûbi venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux et la puissance de son chakra menaçait de les calciner. A cause de la secousse, Sasuke et Sakura perdirent l'équilibre. Cette dernière eut alors le sentiment que leur fin arrivait. Kyûbi allait les tuer, sans plus de cérémonie, et ce serait la fin.

Le démon ouvrit la bouche. Sakura l'avait déjà vu agir ainsi lors de l'attaque de Konoha et soupçonna qu'un jet de flamme allait les consumer. Elle plaça ses bras devant sa tête attendit que le feu imparable vienne la brûler vive.

– Futon, l'Ultime Tempête de Vent !

Sakura rouvrit les yeux et vit avec surprise la silhouette de Temari dressée entre elle et le démon. Les arbres autour d'eux furent écimés sous le coup de la bourrasque et Kyûbi fut forcé de ralentir son attaque. Satisfaite, Temari se recula du combat et Sasuke et Sakura eurent ainsi le temps de s'échapper.

Quelques secondes après, une autre explosion rugit un peu plus loin. Alors que Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient tous les deux réfugiés au bas des arbres, Neji arriva et les mit au courant de la situation :

– Kyûbi est complètement fou de rage, on ne peut plus l'approcher ! Temari se charge de le contenir, mais elle ne va pas tenir longtemps. On a utilisé tous les pièges de Tenten, j'espère que ça aura suffi à l'affaiblir. Venez, ça va être à vous !

Neji sauta alors sur la branche la plus proche et Sakura et Sasuke le suivirent de près. Le sol continuait de trembler et l'air vibrait à cause de la quantité phénoménale de chakra qui était déployée. L'allure du paysage s'en faisait d'ailleurs ressentir : d'immense failles fendaient la terre en deux et les arbres avaient été détruits par les attaques successives de Temari et du démon. Ce lieu prenait une horrible apparence de fin du monde aux yeux de Sakura.

Neji s'arrêta brusquement en haut d'un arbre et les deux ninjas qui le suivaient firent de même. En bas, à une bonne centaine de mètres, Ino et Chôji d'un côté et Kiba et Hinata de l'autre tentaient d'attirer Kyûbi vers l'endroit idéal, tandis que Temari et Shino s'efforçaient de les couvrir comme ils pouvaient.

Soudain, Kyûbi se figea et, d'un geste vif, fonça sur Hinata. Il tendit une patte vers la ninja dans l'espoir de la déchiqueter d'un coup. Sakura dut mettre ses mains devant sa bouche devant pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Quant à Neji et Sasuke, ils se raidirent et pâlirent d'un même geste. La scène fut rapide et effrayante.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hinata, même si elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, allait bien. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de celui qui l'avait protégée : Kiba avait pris le coup de plein fouet et s'était retrouvé projeté à des dizaines de mètres avant de s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre. D'après ce que Sakura pouvait voir, il était complètement désarticulé. Peut-être était-il déjà mort.

– Vous devez y aller, ordonna Neji. Il le faut, sinon nous allons tous mourir !

Sakura, encore dégoûtée par la vision, ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et remarqua que lui aussi était d'accord. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et sautèrent au bas de l'arbre. D'un même geste, ils se mirent à courir à travers la clairière fendue de failles. Plus ils approchaient et plus la présence du chakra se faisait ressentir.

Les voyant arriver, Ino saisit Hinata par le poignet et la força à se reculer, tandis que Chôji allait voir Kiba. Les battements du cœur de Sakura accélérèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à lui en crever la poitrine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de la mort.

– Naruto, arrête, je suis là ! cria-t-elle en agitant les bras pour attirer son attention.

Ce fut la tête du démon qui se tourna vers elle, prêt à la dévorer dès qu'elle serait suffisamment proche. Pourtant, cela ne freina pas Sakura. Elle continua à hurler si fort que ses cordes vocales lui brûlèrent la gorge :

– Naruto ! C'est moi, Sakura ! Naruto !

Si Kyûbi paraissait déterminé à lui sauter dessus, il sembla soudain se bloquer dans son geste. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, furieux de voir apparaître une résistance à l'intérieur de lui-même.

– Naruto, c'est bon, tu peux arrêter ! cria Sakura en sentant ses larmes céder. Regarde, Sasuke est là ! Il est revenu !

Sasuke remarqua alors qu'ils étaient dangereusement proches du démon. Il attrapa le poignet de Sakura et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Voyant que le démon restait toujours dans la même posture, il s'écria :

– Naruto, je suis là, abruti ! Allez, sors de là ! Arrête ce démon, tu vas tous nous tuer !

Sakura ne pensa même pas à réprimander Sasuke pour sa façon de s'y prendre. Après tout, c'était ainsi que Naruto et lui s'étaient toujours parlés et c'était ainsi que leur amitié était née. Peut-être qu'après tout cela allait faire effet.

– Regarde, idiot, c'est moi, Sasuke ! Je suis revenu ! Je t'en prie, arrête ce démon, Naruto !

Quelques secondes d'un silence étrange suivirent ces paroles. C'était comme si le temps avait soudainement été suspendu. Sakura retint sa respiration. Kyûbi ne réagissait plus. Il était toujours dans la même position, campé sur ses pattes, prêt à leur sauter dessus. Et puis, soudain, le visage de Naruto apparut derrière le chakra rouge. Sakura fut certaine d'apercevoir ses traits, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses joues si reconnaissables sous le masque du démon.

La seconde d'après, Kyûbi s'agitait à nouveau et, cette fois-ci, il allait vraiment bondir. Sakura le sentit, mais ses jambes se bloquèrent. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ils avaient fait tant d'efforts pour l'affaiblir et Sasuke lui-même était venu ! Pourquoi leur plan ne fonctionnait-il pas ? Après réussir, ils n'avaient pas de seconde option. Etait-ce donc réellement la fin des ninjas ?

Toutes ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit en moins d'une seconde. Voyant que Kyûbi allait les tuer, Sasuke la poussa violemment sur le côté, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber. Il était temps de passer au second plan, selon lui. Il fit face au démon et s'élança vers lui en criant :

– Sakura, dégage, je vais en finir !

Sakura vit avec effroi le Chidori recouvrir le corps de Sasuke. Etait-il fou ? Il allait se jeter contre le démon. Kyûbi toisa son adversaire avec haine.

– Arrêtez…, murmura Sakura, les mots refusant de sortir correctement de sa gorge.

Kyûbi s'éleva à son tour. A présent, les deux adversaires brillaient chacun d'une lumière effrayante. Sasuke allait se tuer contre Naruto si elle ne l'arrêtait pas.

– Arrêtez ! hurla Sakura en se relevant.

Une fois de plus, le visage de Naruto lui apparut sous le chakra rouge. Sentant l'espoir renaître, elle l'appela, le supplia, hurla son nom jusqu'à ce que l'air lui brûle les poumons. A son tour, elle s'élança vers le combat, mais alors qu'elle allait se jeter entre ses deux coéquipiers, elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres de la scène.

Tout se passa très vite. Sasuke et Naruto se heurtèrent avec violence. Le choc fit vibrer l'air de manière si forte que Sakura crut que sa peau allait se déchirer. Puis, tout à coup, le calme revint.

Sakura mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'une présence l'avait protégée de l'explosion. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit le visage de Lee, penché sur elle. Le corps du jeune homme la recouvrait presque entièrement Elle lui sourit, s'apprêta à le remercier, lorsqu'un détail la frappa : Lee avait le regard vide, les yeux exorbités, et un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

– Sa… Sakura, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Sakura dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de terreur. Lee était contre elle, mourrant, et cette vision lui rappela brusquement celle de Kiba désarticulé, puis celle du sang des ninjas de Konoha baignant dans la boue par un beau matin d'automne.

Doucement, elle le dégagea et l'allongea sur le ventre. La vision de son dos lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Sa chair avait été déchiquetée, rongée par le chakra du combat et ses muscles mis à vif baignaient dans le sang. Quand Sakura baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Lee, il avait perdu connaissance.

– Vite, venez m'aider ! cria-t-elle en commençant à essayer de soigner la plaie béante. Ino, j'ai besoin de toi !

Aussitôt, sa meilleure amie apparut à ses côtés. Son visage était blême, elle semblait même sur le point de rendre son repas, mais elle était là. Elle commença à aider Sakura, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sans qu'elles ne sachent ce qui s'était vraiment passé, le calme était retombé. Autour d'elles, les autres ninjas s'affairaient tout autant. Chôji et Hinata allongeaient Kiba dans l'herbe dans l'espoir qu'il soit encore en vie, Neji suivait avec inquiétude le traitement de son coéquipier et Temari et Shino, eux, s'approchaient avec méfiance du lieu de l'affrontement entre Sasuke et Kyûbi.

– Sakura ! Sakura, viens voir ! appela soudainement Temari.

Sakura leva la tête et distingua la ninja du sable qui lui faisait signe de venir. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Ino qui répondit :

– Vas-y, je vais m'occuper de Lee. Neji, viens m'aider, vite !

Neji prit rapidement la place de Sakura tandis que celle-ci se précipitait vers Temari. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle craignait autant de découvrir Sasuke mort que Kyûbi encore vivant. Elle arriva près de Temari le souffle court. Cette dernière pointa tristement le sol. Sakura baissa les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

Le choc avait littéralement ouvert la terre en deux. A présent, un énorme trou circulaire remplaçait l'herbe de la clairière. En bas, tout au fond, les corps de Naruto et de Sasuke gisaient dans la boue. Shino était déjà auprès d'eux.

– Naruto ! Sasuke !

Sakura dévala la pente comme si sa vie en dépendait. En quelques secondes, elle fut à côté de Sasuke. Elle l'examina rapidement avant de s'apercevoir avec soulagement qu'il respirait normalement.

– Il est épuisé, lâcha Shino.

– Je pense aussi, confirma Sakura.

Elle passa une main derrière sa tête, la souleva légèrement et l'appela. Lentement, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa coéquipière, puis Shino.

– Où est Naruto ? demanda-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Sakura attarda son regard sur le corps du ninja blond. Elle n'avait pas encore osé l'approcher, mais il était là, à à peine quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle laissa alors Sasuke et s'agenouilla près de leur coéquipier.

C'était bien Naruto. Il n'y avait plus de chakra rouge, plus de regard haineux, plus de canine acérée, mais seulement ces traits sur les joues. En revanche, son état l'alarma : sa peau déchirée et sa respiration saccadée témoignaient des blessures que Kyûbi lui avait infligées durant ces trois mois. Sakura posa une main sur sa poitrine et commença une technique médicale.

– Sakura…

Sakura se raidit légèrement. Naruto venait de parler d'une voix si rauque qu'elle l'avait à peine reconnut. Il était très faible et cela ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il allait mourir. Ravalant ses larmes, elle se força à lui répondre :

– Je suis là, Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Seulement, sa voix brisée la trahit avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Naruto ouvrit alors les yeux, laissant apparaître ses iris bleus qui le démarquaient tant.

– Je suis crevé, lâcha-t-il.

– Je sais, Naruto, mais je suis là.

Sakura tremblait à présent. Les cellules de Naruto mouraient à une vitesse phénoménale et les régénérer lui demandait une énorme quantité de chakra.

– Je suis désolé, Sakura, poursuivit Naruto. Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je ne voulais, pas je t'assure. Je suis désolé, j'ai tué tellement de monde ! Je mérite peut-être ce qui m'arrive.

– Dis pas ça ! s'écria Sakura en se retenant de pleurer. Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est Kyûbi le responsable. Je t'en prie, Naruto, reste, je t'en supplie !

Finalement, les larmes cédèrent et coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues, gouttèrent sur son bras et se glissèrent sur la peau de Naruto. Celui-ci promena son regard autour d'eux et remarqua la présence de Shino et de Sasuke.

– Sasuke…, prononça-t-il avec difficulté. Je n'aurais jamais pensé… te ramener de cette façon.

Sasuke, pour toute réponse, lui sourit tristement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'esquisser un rictus de ce genre, mais, cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Naruto était sur le point de mourir et, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour apaiser sa douleur était de rester là, lui prouver qu'il était finalement revenu parmi les siens.

– Dire que je voulais devenir Hokage, fit Naruto avec ironie. Ils doivent tous me détester, maintenant !

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Naruto ! le contredit Sakura en continuant sa technique médicale. On a tous été blessé par ton départ. Les gens avaient fini par te respecter, Naruto ! Tu aurais fait un excellent Hokage !

Sakura se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Son chakra s'amenuisait de plus en plus et Naruto ne guérissait pas. En plus, les autres devaient avoir besoin de son aide. Devait-elle rester là et tenter de sauver son meilleur ami, envers et contre tout, ou aider ceux qui avaient une chance de survivre ? Le dilemme n'avait pas de solution pour elle, aussi ce fut Naruto qui y répondit. D'une main hésitante, il attrapa le bras qui lui injectait le chakra nécessaire pour survivre, attirant ainsi toute l'attention de Sakura.

– Laisse, Sakura. Je vais mourir de toute façon. Te fatigue pas pour moi, je sais que j'en ai blessé d'autres.

Sakura crut qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Naruto lui demandait de l'abandonner et elle ne s'en sentait même pas la force. Finalement, elle s'apprêta à se lever, mais il la retint.

– Avant que t'y ailles, j'ai juste une faveur à te demander.

– Tout ce que tu veux, Naruto.

A ces mots, le ninja eut l'air légèrement gêné. Sakura attendit avec patience sa réponse.

– C'est bête, mais j'en ai toujours rêvé, dit-il soudainement. Sakura, je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.

Puis, sous les yeux médusés de Sasuke et de Shino, il ajouta :

– Sur la bouche, évidemment.

La faveur avait peut-être de quoi choquer, mais les deux ninjas spectateurs n'en revinrent pas lorsqu'ils entendirent la réponse de Sakura :

– D'accord, Naruto. Je vais le faire.

Lentement, elle se baissa vers lui. Elle effleura sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tendrement, avec une douceur infinie. Elle laissa sa langue caresser le bout de ses lèvres durant quelques secondes avant de, lentement, se relever. Puis, trop triste pour ajouter autre chose, elle partit en courant rejoindre les autres, laissant le soin à Sasuke et à Shino de rendre le moins pénible que possible les dernières heures de Naruto.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, Temari et Neji étaient partis à la recherche de Tenten, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle soit encore vivante. Ino avait apparemment alterné entre Kiba et Lee, mais était à présent penchée sur ce dernier. Sakura se rapprocha donc de Hinata qui veillait sur son coéquipier.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en plaquant une main contre le front du blessé.

– Ino dit qu'il est gravement blessé, répondit Hinata d'une voix tremblante. Elle ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir.

Sakura comprenait où voulait en venir Ino : Kiba avait reçu l'attaque de Kyûbi de plein fouet et une énorme plaie faisait saigner abondamment son ventre. Sakura appliqua quelques techniques pour stopper l'hémorragie durant un moment avant d'annoncer :

– Je vais voir Ino. Continue à veiller sur lui et parle-lui, il est conscient.

Hinata acquiesça et saisit la main de son coéquipier pour l'encourager à survivre. Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers le corps toujours inerte de Lee. Quand Ino la sentit approcher, elle leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage pâle comme la neige suffit à inquiéter Sakura.

– Sakura…, balbutia Ino. Il y a un problème…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Pfiou ! Pas facile de narrer un combat, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! C'est le genre de passage que j'ai le plus de mal à décrire, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus passer à côté de cette confrontation.

Bon, heu, ne vous imaginez pas que Naruto est un pervers, simplement à cause de sa dernière volonté, hein ^^. Je trouvais ça logique, puisque, somme toute, il a toujours été amoureux de Sakura. Dans ce cas, il est logique qu'il demande à l'embrasser ! Ce qui par ailleurs ne veux pas non plus dire que Sakura est amoureuse : elle n'avait tout simplement pas le coeur à lui refuser cette volonté. Et puis, un baiser, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire !

Bon, il y a certaines logiques qui doivent vous échapper. Du genre : pourquoi Lee va mal alors que Sasuke n'a rien ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, les réponses de ce genre vont venir.

Voilà, le prochain chapitre ce sera ce weekend, ou la semaine prochaine (ça dépend de quand je fais les soldes xD). J'espère que celui-là vous aura plu !


	9. Pour guérir l'âme et le corps

Chapitre 8 : Pour guérir l'âme et le corps

– Naruto est mort. Lee aussi.

Cette phrase résonnait horriblement dans la tête de Sakura tandis que Neji annonçait le verdict à Kakashi. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à concevoir cette horreur. La mort de Naruto, elle avait eu le temps de l'envisager et même de la sentir venir. Pas celle de Lee. Il était mort en la protégeant. Pourtant, elle avait tout fait pour le sauver, elle avait mis en œuvre tout son savoir combiné à celui d'Ino, et elle aurait même utilisé le technique de Chiyo si elle l'avait connue, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire : elles l'avaient perdu. Comment était-ce possible ? Sakura ne le comprenait toujours pas. Lee, à l'instar de Naruto, était un modèle d'énergie et de vitalité. Il était impossible qu'il meure, du moins aussi brusquement. A présent, le regard vide de Sakura reflétait une tristesse sans égal, un gouffre dans lequel elle sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque instant.

Kakashi avala la nouvelle comme il le put. Même s'il avait été conscient des risques, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette mort supplémentaire. Il passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux gris avant de demander :

– Hum, qui va l'annoncer à Gai ?

Cette question jeta un froid supplémentaire dans la pièce. Neji se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– On ne peut pas lui dire, dit-il d'une voix faible qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il va se suicider. Ça fait partie de ses auto-défis à la con !

Kakashi soupira et passa une main lasse devant son unique œil visible. Neji avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas dire à Gai que son élève préféré était mort, même en héros.

– Bon, et les autres ? demanda Kakashi en regardant tour à tour les six ninjas présents, autrement dit Neji, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke et Sakura.

– Tenten et Kiba sont en soin intensif, répondit Neji aussi calmement que possible. Shino et Chôji sont allés les y accompagner.

Kakashi acquiesça. Il traduisait aisément les « soins intensifs » par « proche de la mort ». Cependant, il évita toute remarque à ce sujet avant de poser une autre question :

– Où les corps ont-ils été déposés ?

– On les a laissés à l'infirmerie, répondit Neji.

– Bien, je vois. Vous pouvez sortir, excepté Sasuke. Il faut qu'on parle.

Sasuke ne fut nullement surpris de ce traitement. Même s'il avait aidé à la réussite de cette mission, il gardait toujours son statut de traître. Cependant, il ne comptait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds : il savait très bien que, sans son aide, Beru ne serait sans doute plus qu'un tas de cailloux.

Les cinq autres ninjas sortirent donc de la pièce. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que, à la grande surprise de tous, Neji appuya son dos contre le mur du couloir, cacha ses yeux d'une main et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Inquiète, Sakura s'approcha et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle demanda :

– Ça va, Neji ?

Chacun s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde « ça va aller », ou quelque chose du même genre, montrant ainsi qu'il savait prendre le pas sur la douleur. Après tout, n'était-il pas Neji Hyûga, l'un des ninjas les plus aptes à cacher ses sentiments ? Aussi, sa réponse fut encore plus brutale que prévue :

– Non, ça ne va pas.

Sakura resta figée un instant. La bouche entrouverte, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. A son tour, Ino s'approcha et posa une main sur l'autre épaule de Neji.

– Lee…, bredouilla celui-ci d'une voix étouffée. J'ai perdu un ami… mon meilleur ami…

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Neji. Puis deux. Puis trois. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Neji craquait, sous ses yeux. Jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé en train de pleurer et cela ne rendait la scène que plus douloureuse à ses yeux. Lentement, avec une grande douceur, elle se pencha vers lui et entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

– Je suis désolée, Neji, dit-elle d'une voix douce en retenant ses propres larmes pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Lee a voulu me protéger, je suis désolée.

Les sanglots de Neji se transformèrent alors en véritables larmes. Il s'accrocha au bras de Sakura, comme si cela pouvait le sauver du malheur. Ino tentait également de le calmer, mais la mort de Lee l'affectait beaucoup. Plus loin, Hinata se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Temari. Oui, ils l'avaient réussie cette mission, mais à quel prix ?

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sakura, lâcha subitement Neji. Lee t'aimait comme Naruto t'aimait. Je suis sûr qu'il a été fier d'avoir pu te protéger au moins une dernière fois.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû me précipiter vers Naruto et Sasuke, poursuivit Sakura d'une voix tremblante, comme si Neji n'avait rien dit. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils allaient se tuer, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Nous sommes une équipe maudite ! Maintenant, on ne sera plus jamais trois et, à cause de moi… ce sera pareil pour ton équipe, Neji. Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais !

Sakura ne trouvait plus les mots pour exprimer son malheur. Elle avait le cœur déchiré par la douleur, déchiqueté en petits morceaux et rongé par les larmes qu'elle retenait de force. Neji, lui, reprit le dessus peu après. Même si ses joues étaient encore striées, il avait cessé de pleurer. Il se tenait droit, le visage pâle, toujours assis contre ce mur de couloir, à la vue de tous. Voyant qu'il se portait mieux, Ino l'aida à se relever.

– Tu veux qu'on aille voir Tenten ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Neji frissonna et acquiesça. Il avait retrouvé Tenten avec l'aide de Temari, gisant au bas d'un arbre, la moitié droite de son corps lacérée de brûlures et de plaies. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle survive et il en était parfaitement conscient.

– Sakura, chuchota Ino à l'oreille de son amie effondrée. Viens, ils ont besoin de toi à l'infirmerie.

A ces mots, Sakura se redressa d'un air digne et prononça difficilement un « tu as raison, désolée ». Après un dernier petit reniflement, elle refoula la tristesse qui menaçait de prendre le dessus.

– Je vais les soigner, décida-t-elle. Lee ne m'aura pas sauvée pour rien.

Elle prit alors le chemin de l'infirmerie. Décidée à l'aider, Ino lui emboîta le pas, tandis que Temari, Hinata et Neji marchaient un peu en arrière. Temari comprenait très bien leur malheur à tous. Elle avait connu le même vide, la même sensation de manque, la même douleur indescriptible rongeant le cœur lorsqu'elle avait perdu certains de ses amis. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs elle-même concernée par cette mort. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient après tout devenus eux aussi des amis au fil des années et elle n'avait jamais oublié que Lee et Naruto avaient tous deux participé au sauvetage de Gaara, des années auparavant.

Dans l'infirmerie, il régnait une agitation folle, semblable à celle qui s'était emparée de l'hôpital de Konoha quand on avait annoncé qu'il fallait évacuer de toute urgence à cause du retour de Kyûbi. Sakura repéra rapidement Tsunade qui, dressée sur ses béquilles, beuglait des ordres à son peu de personnel :

– Non, vous ne me faites pas de transfusion pour l'instant sur Kiba, son corps risque de ne pas le supporter ! Faites-en plutôt une à Tenten. Quant à sa jambe, vous n'y touchez pas, je veux d'abord que vous vérifiiez son crâne. Et, non, Shikamaru n'a toujours pas le droit de sortir, entrez bien lui ça dans le crâne ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps de s'occuper de sa réinsertion ?

Sakura, sentant que Tsunade était complètement débordée, s'approcha rapidement avec le reste du groupe.

– Sakura, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement. Va t'occuper de Kiba, s'il te plaît, il est dans le pire des états. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il respire encore ! Ino, tu as été une de mes élèves, alors va aider à la réanimation de Tenten. Allez, plus vite que ça !

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent chacune de leur côté, sans chercher à protester. Tsunade remarqua alors les trois autres qui semblaient attendre avec anxiété.

– Temari, va calmer Shikamaru, il ne tient plus en place, ordonna Tsunade. Ça fera au moins un infirmer de libre. Neji, tu es du groupe O, non ?

– Oui.

– Alors dépêche-toi d'aller en chambre 2, ils cherchent quelqu'un pour une transfusion de sang. Hinata, va aider Ino, elle risque d'être débordée.

Les trois ninja obéirent immédiatement. Lee et Naruto étaient morts, mais il restait deux ninjas à sauver et ils ne comptaient pas se tourner les pouces. Même Temari, sentit qu'elle aidait à sa manière lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Shikamaru.

– Vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle à l'infirmière qui tenait compagnie à l'amnésique, Tsunade m'envoie vous remplacer.

La femme acquiesça et ressortit aussitôt, consciente qu'il lui restait du pain sur la planche.

– Ah, te revoilà, dit simplement Shikamaru.

– Je m'appelle Temari, fit remarquer la ninja avec une pointe d'agacement.

– Temari ? J'aime bien.

La remarque la surprit, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et posa son éventail contre le mur.

– Il règne une sacrée agitation, commenta Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Nous sommes revenus de mission avec deux morts et deux blessés graves de la mission pour arrêter Kyûbi.

– Naruto est parmi ces deux morts ?

– Oui.

– Et qui est le deuxième ?

– Lee. Rock Lee.

Shikamaru prit à ces mots une mine consternée. Temari s'étonna de le voir aussi troublé, mais attendit en silence qu'il s'explique.

– On m'a raconté que Lee était un ami et, pourtant, je ne suis pas capable de pleurer sa mort. Je ne me souviens plus de lui.

Temari comprit alors le problème : Shikamaru culpabilisait parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir connu Lee. Perdre la mémoire devait être une épreuve aussi étrange que désagréable.

– Temari ? appela-t-il subitement.

– Oui ?

– J'aimerais que tu me racontes… comment on s'est rencontré.

Temari fut étonnée par cette demande. Après une telle annonce, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shikamaru lui pose cette question, mais, après tout, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et se remémorer de vieux et bons souvenirs pourrait être bénéfique.

– A l'examen chûnin, dit-elle. On s'est rencontré à l'examen chûnin.

Elle entama son récit, souriant à certains moments, notamment à l'évocation de leur combat. Elle lui raconta tout, depuis le début des épreuves jusqu'aux dix-huit ans de Shikamaru, en passant par la fois où elle l'avait sauvée de Tayuya et leur organisation d'un examen chûnin. Et, tandis qu'elle racontait, Shikamaru avait la vague impression de la connaître au fond de lui-même.

Dans la chambre 2, Neji avait été allongé sur un lit juste à côté de sa coéquipière. Un bras tendu, il voyait son propre sang couler dans le tube transparent pour disparaître dans la peau de Tenten. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se sentait faiblir, mais Tenten reprenait quelques couleurs.

– On va s'arrêter là, décida Ino au bout d'un moment.

Hinata et l'infirmier qui l'assistaient approuvèrent et elle se pencha vers Neji pour lui retirer le tuyau de transfusion.

– Tu es sûre que ça suffira ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle appliquait du coton sur le trou de sa peau.

– Je ne sais pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas t'en retirer plus, cela pourrait créer des complications et je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de toi en plus d'elle. Tiens, mange un peu, ça ira mieux.

Neji accepta la barre de chocolat qu'elle lui tendait et croqua dedans. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se sentit mieux et se redressa sur son lit. Ino et l'infirmier auscultaient Tenten avec calme, mais leurs gestes étaient rapides, d'une façon qui rappelait affreusement la panique. Hinata, elle, se contentait de leur tendre le matériel dont ils avaient besoin. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment de connaissances en médecine pour examiner les blessures.

Soudain, Ino se tourna et expliqua à Neji :

– Je vais chercher Tsunade, elle pourra nous aider.

Elle passa près de son lit et s'apprêta à sortir, mais il allongea le bras et attrapa son poignet.

– Ino, il ne faut surtout pas que Tenten meure.

– Je sais, Neji, répondit-elle, un peu frustrée.

– Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tenten est ma dernière coéquipière. Je préférerais mourir que de la perdre.

Ino se raidit un instant, comprenant à quel point Neji attachait de l'importance à ses coéquipiers. Pas étonnant qu'il ait craqué après avoir annoncé de la mort de Lee. Elle acquiesça alors avec gravité et sortit de la pièce.

Kiba avait été installé chambre numéro 6 dès son arrivée à l'infirmerie. Les appareils qui l'entouraient permettaient encore de le maintenir en vie, mais Sakura et Shizune étaient parfaitement conscientes que cette situation ne durerait pas. Elles craignaient un état comateux et ses blessures étaient multiples : en plus de la brûlure qui lui couvraient une grande partie du corps, ses membres étaient désarticulés et sa boîte crânienne avaient subies de sérieuses lésions. Comment Kiba avait-il tenu le temps du voyage, Sakura n'en savait rien, mais, pour elle, cela relevait du miracle.

– Bon, nous allons mettre en place un jutsu médical, annonça Shizune aux infirmiers qui les entouraient. Que tout le monde se mette en cercle !

Tandis qu'elle énonçait ces ordres, Sakura s'occupa de dessiner au sol et sur Kiba les motifs qui leur permettraient de guider et combiner leur chakra à tous. Kiba aurait bien besoin de tout cela pour survivre.

Quand les signes furent tracés, Sakura prit sa place dans le cercle.

– Contentez-vous de concentrer votre chakra, nous allons le guider, prévint Shizune. C'est parti !

D'un même geste, les ninjas médecins unirent leurs mains et les signes noirs virèrent au blanc éblouissant. Puis, peu à peu, ils se rétractèrent vers le crâne de Kiba. Celui-ci sembla gémir dans son agonie, mais nul ne relâcha sa concentration. Les jutsus médicales ne se révélaient pas toujours très agréables pour le patient.

Sakura ne sut combien de temps dura cette technique, mais elle était épuisante. Sauver la boîte crânienne de Kiba pour le sauver lui-même était en fin de compte un travail de titan. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à soigner de blessures aussi graves et, après une journée complète de voyage, elle se sentait épuisée. Au bout d'un moment, ses bras tremblaient tellement qu'elle crut qu'elle allait lâcher.

– Tenez bon, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, annonça Shizune.

Sakura acquiesça. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée par sa peur de craquer qu'elle avait oublié de surveiller la progression de la guérison. Apparemment, leur technique fonctionnait.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle put enfin sortir de la chambre, exténuée. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité si elle ne se reposait pas quelques minutes. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil de l'infirmerie et demanda un café bien serré.

– Alors ?

Sakura faillit recracher d'un coup sa boisson. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Sasuke vienne la voir, encore moins dans l'infirmerie.

– Sasuke ! Comment ça s'est passé, avec Kakashi-sensei ?

Sasuke laissa apparaître un rictus d'agacement et fit un léger signe de tête sur sa gauche. Sakura y jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut avec étonnement Anko et Yamato, les fixant tous les deux avec attention.

– Ils me surveillent, expliqua Sasuke. J'ai échappé à la prison, mais je n'ai pas le droit de quitter Beru. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien, je n'en avais pas l'intention.

– Tu veux rester ? demanda Sakura, presque étonnée.

– Hn. Je ne peux pas partir après ce qui s'est passé.

Sakura acquiesça. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre mais devinait que quelque chose s'était brisé dans son ancien coéquipier alors qu'ils affrontaient Naruto sous la forme de Kyûbi.

– Je… je ne comprends toujours pas, avoua-t-elle subitement. Lee a voulu me protéger de l'explosion et… il est mort de ses blessures. Toi, tu étais en plein dedans et tu n'as quasiment rien eu !

– Je pensais bien aussi que tu finirais par te poser la question.

Sakura chercha la réponse dans les yeux de Sasuke en se demandant s'il allait expliciter ses paroles. Elle avait besoin de savoir, de savoir pourquoi Lee était mort alors que Sasuke avait survécu.

– C'est grâce à Naruto, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

– Quoi ?

– Il m'a protégé, Sakura. C'est peut-être dingue, mais, juste avant qu'on ne se rentre dedans, il est apparu devant moi et m'a entouré d'un bouclier de chakra. Pas celui de Kyûbi, mais le sien. Son chakra bleu. Ensuite, j'ai été ballotté dans tous les sens, mais je n'ai ressenti aucune déflagration.

Sakura ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais ne répondit rien. Ainsi, le dernier acte de Naruto avait été de protéger son meilleur ami. C'était peut-être pour cela que Sasuke ne trouvait plus le courage de repartir. Naruto l'avait finalement ramené, au prix douloureux de sa mort. Sakura aurait honnêtement préféré ne plus jamais revoir Sasuke que d'avoir à en passer par là.

– Je vais retourner bosser, décréta-t-elle en reprenant un peu de contenance. Au revoir, Sasuke.

Elle était si formelle, tout à coup, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui en voulait. Il se rappelait très bien de ce qu'elle avait dit durant le combat. Elle l'avait clairement accusé d'être la source des maux de Naruto, d'être la cause de tout ce désastre. Si Sakura raisonnait ainsi, alors il était également coupable de la mort de Lee à ses yeux et, cela, il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Sasuke soupira. Il était revenu, mais il n'y avait rien de réjouissant là-dedans. Alors que les gens couraient en tout sens autour de lui, il se rendait compte à quel point ses propres décisions avaient été lourdes de conséquences. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que le massacre du clan Uchiwa ne laisse aucun survivant.

La nuit était tombée sur Beru et l'activité de l'infirmerie avait à peine diminué. Neji, assis sur un banc où il se reposait aux côtés de Hinata, observait Tsunade se dépêtrer avec ses béquilles et lancer des ordres à son personnel. Les allées et venues dans les chambres de Kiba et de Tenten étaient fréquentes, mais il était impossible de connaître leur état. Au seuil de la mort ou en voie de guérison, Neji n'en savait rien et cela le rendait encore plus nerveux.

La tête posée sur son épaule, Hinata observait le spectacle avec anxiété malgré sa fatigue. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Kiba l'avait protégée. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il succombait à ses blessures ? Sans doute la même chose que pour Sakura vis-à-vis de Lee : elle s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit violemment et Ino sortit, en sueur, de la chambre de Tenten. Neji se redressa imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

– Tenten va s'en sortir, annonça-t-elle.

A ces mots, Neji eut l'impression qu'il respirait à nouveau. La pression qui s'exerçait sur son cœur depuis quelques heures s'apaisa enfin.

– Par contre, j'ai une question, ajouta Ino d'un air tendu. Tenten tire de la main gauche ou de la main droite ?

– Elle est aussi habile des deux, mains, pourquoi ?

Ino fit une grimace et hésita à répondre. Neji, sentant qu'il y avait un problème, plongea son regard blanc sans faille dans le sien.

– Tenten a utilisé son bras droit pour se protéger du chakra de Kyûbi et il a été entièrement calciné et écrasé par sa force, avoua Ino. Elle ne pourra plus l'utiliser. Nous avons été obligés de le couper au niveau du coude.

Le visage de Neji se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Hinata, elle, frémit en posant une main sur son bras droit. Elle osait à peine s'imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire de se retrouver avec un membre en moins.

– Est-ce qu'elle pourra…, commença Neji.

– Continuer à être ninja ? acheva Ino. Tsunade pense pouvoir mettre au point une prothèse qui pourrait l'aider, mais ce sera sans doute moins efficace.

– Je vois. Je peux aller la voir ?

– Oui, mais elle dort actuellement.

Neji acquiesça d'un air entendu et se leva pour disparaître dans la chambre. Ino, épuisée, se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Hinata. Les deux filles demeurèrent dans un silence tacite, chacune cherchant un peu de repos.

Il fallut attendre deux autres heures avant qu'un changement ne se produisit. L'infirmerie se vida peu à peu, les infirmiers allant se coucher ou alors restant cloîtrés dans les chambres des patients. Ino et Hinata se retrouvèrent seules sur leur banc quand la porte de la chambre de Kiba s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Shizune et Tsunade.

– Il faudra le surveiller de près et surtout l'assister moralement. C'est comme Tenten, les marques de sa blessure resteront.

A ces mots, Hinata frémit à nouveau. Elle était quasiment sûre que Tsunade parlait de Kiba. Celle-ci remarqua alors les deux ninjas dans le couloir, épuisées.

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, Ino, lui intima Tsunade d'un ton doux mais ferme. Tu as aidé à sauver Tenten, on ne peut pas t'en demander plus.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hinata et décida de tout lui dire aussi directement que possible :

– Kiba a été sérieusement touché sur toute la partie gauche de son corps. Je veux dire par là que sa peau a été brûlée. Non seulement le ventre, les côtes, mais aussi le visage. Ces cicatrices ne partiront pas et je crains qu'il en souffre toute sa vie. Heureusement, il est maintenant hors de danger.

Hinata ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Se réjouir parce que son coéquipier était sauf ou pleurer parce qu'il allait, à cause d'elle, garder d'énormes séquelles. D'une voix timide, presque en pleurs, elle demanda à le voir. Tsunade acquiesça gravement et la laissa passer.

– Vous n'avez pas été un peu dure avec elle ? risqua Shizune alors qu'elles s'éloignaient pour prendre une pause.

– Shizune, cette petite est destinée à représenter son clan au conseil. Il faut bien que quelqu'un l'endurcisse !

– Peut-être, mais vous ne lui avez pas tout dit.

Tsunade s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Son visage s'assombrit imperceptiblement tandis que ses bras, tendus au-dessus de ses béquilles, tremblaient légèrement.

– Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire. Elle le découvrira bien par elle-même.

Hinata entra d'un pas hésitant dans la chambre de Kiba. Seule la lumière jaunâtre d'une lampe dans un coin éclairait la pièce. Auprès du lit, Sakura observait son patient et notait frénétiquement quelques mots sur un carnet.

– Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, Kiba, conclut-elle soudainement. Je crois que tu as de la visite, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Hinata.

Puis elle s'approcha de son amie. Hinata crut qu'elle allait passer à côté d'elle sans lui adresser un moindre signe, mais, au contraire, Sakura lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille :

– Reste calme et ne reste pas trop longtemps, s'il te plait.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que Sakura était déjà sortie. A présent, elle était seule dans la pièce, seule avec ce corps brisé qui gisait dans le lit en face d'elle. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher de peur d'y découvrir une horrible vérité. Dans quel état était Kiba ? Cette question la tétanisait au point que ses jambes restèrent bloquées.

– Hinata ?

Il l'appelait, comment pouvait-elle résister ? Kiba remua légèrement, comme s'il essayait de la voir. Refusant qu'il se fasse mal pour elle, Hinata s'approcha malgré tout. Son cœur se serra violemment lorsque la lumière éclaira le visage de son coéquipier. Il avait la peau rouge et fripée, sur toute la partie gauche du visage. Il lui sembla qu'elle se déchirerait au moindre geste brusque. Les bandages le long de son corps attestaient le fait que son bras et sa jambe devaient avoir subi le même sort. Hinata comprenait enfin en totalité ce qu'avait dit Tsunade : Kiba était défiguré à vie.

– Hinata, murmura-t-il.

Il tendit une main faible mais décidée vers elle. Doucement, Hinata pressa sa paume contre la sienne, lui signifiant qu'elle était là. Avec hésitation, elle s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

– Pas très bien, avoua Kiba. Hinata, je…

Il semblait hésiter à parler. Hinata sourit pour le rassurer et augmenta la pression sur sa main. Elle voulut alors croiser son regard, mais quelque chose la frappa. Kiba avait toujours ces mêmes yeux bruns, légèrement bridés qui savaient si bien la rassurer. Cependant, une lueur, cette étincelle qui animait ses orbites, semblait morte pour de bon. Hinata demeura quelques secondes à observer ces yeux dont jamais plus elle ne croiserait le regard.

– Kiba, tu… tu es aveugle, fit-elle remarquer, suffocante.

Kiba n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Hinata avait très bien deviné par elle-même. Il ne voyait plus rien, hormis le noir permanent. La voix ferme de Tsunade lui avait expliqué qu'il avait subi un choc violent au crâne et que la partie de son cerveau qui s'occupait de la vue ne répondait plus.

Kiba sentit la poigne autour de sa main se resserrer. Soudain, un liquide chaud y coula, goutte par goutte. Il entendit alors un sanglot et comprit que Hinata pleurait. N'ayant plus la force de l'arrêter, il la laissa faire.

– Je suis désolée, Kiba, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu retrouves la vue, n'importe quoi !

Un silence s'imposa le temps de quelques secondes, uniquement perturbé par les gémissements de Hinata. Elle était trop sensible. Kiba s'était efforcé durant des années de la rendre plus forte, mais elle restait la même malgré tout. Au fond, c'était ainsi qu'il l'appréciait et c'était pour cela qu'il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de la protéger.

Espérant la calmer, il posa sa seconde main sur leur étreinte. Hinata, se reprenant, abaissa doucement ses bras encore fragiles et lui permit ainsi de les poser sur le lit. Sakura avait été formelle, elle ne devait pas le fatiguer.

– Je serai là, Kiba, dit-elle finalement. Je serai là pour t'aider. Je t'aiderai même à devenir un ninja aveugle s'il le faut ! Tu verras, je t'aiderai, en remerciement pour toutes ces années.

Kiba perçut avec étonnement un semblant de détermination dans la voix de sa coéquipière. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte elle se reprenait en main ? Il ne savait qu'en penser, mais ces mots l'avaient profondément touchés. Il avait eu peur durant un instant d'être délaissé pour sa soudaine inutilité, mais, en fin de compte, il pouvait toujours compter sur son équipe. C'était à croire que la théorie de Tenten était vraie.

– Je reviendrai demain avec Shino, promit Hinata.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'entendit Kiba avant qu'elle ne retire sa main. Le bruit mat des pas s'éloignant et le léger claquement de la porte lui parvinrent peu après. Puis, ce fut le silence aussi complet qu'angoissant de la nuit.

Il fallut attendre plus de deux semaines pour que Kiba et Tenten puissent sortir de l'infirmerie. Cependant, il n'en resta pas moins qu'ils étaient tous les deux fortement affectés moralement. L'annonce de la mort de Lee avait brisé le cœur de Tenten et Neji ne savait que faire pour la consoler. Shino passa également plusieurs fois pour tenter de la rassurer à propos de son bras. Après tout, il vivait à demi manchot depuis plusieurs mois et était quand même ninja.

En ce qui concernait Kiba, même si la mort de Lee l'affecta moins, elle le plongea tout de même dans un mutisme effrayant. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de frimer et de plaisanter était devenu pratiquement muet. Ses amis passaient tour à tour lui parler, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Même si, avec les années, Kiba et Shino avaient fini par s'entendre, Hinata fut celle qui vint lui rendre le plus de visites. Pour Kiba, ces moments étaient bénéfiques : écouter la voix de sa coéquipière lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était plus seul au monde, l'espace d'une heure ou deux.

Les enterrements de Naruto et de Lee furent célébrés en même temps, en bas de Beru, deux jours après la sortie des deux blessés. La communauté des ninjas se rassembla le matin, tous vêtus de noir, autour d'un autel où les photos des deux défunts trônaient fièrement. Leurs sourires blessaient horriblement Sakura alors qu'elle les contemplait. Ils étaient si vifs, si joviaux, si énergiques qu'elle en avait oublié qu'un jour ils pourraient mourir. Même après deux semaines de deuil, la douleur était toujours présente.

Temari assistait également à la cérémonie. Son départ était prévu pour l'après-midi, car elle avait insisté pour rester jusqu'à l'enterrement. Elle savait que Kankurô l'attendait dans la nouvelle cachette de Suna pour aider Gaara à se relever, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir commémoré les mémoires de Lee et Naruto.

A ses côtés, Shikamaru paraissait perdu. Alors que les autres s'avançaient un à un pour déposer une fleur blanche sur l'autel, il restait figé, le regard fixé sur ces deux photos dont il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître le visage. Même Lee, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir, lui paraissait étranger.

– Tu n'y vas pas, Nara ? demanda Temari en reprenant sa place à ses côtés.

Shikamaru secoua la tête négativement. Il tenait sa fleur entre ses doigts mais voulait attendre avant d'y aller. Attendre pour tenter peut-être de retrouver dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire les sourires de ces deux-là.

– Ce sont mes amis, dit-il finalement. Ce sont mes amis et je ne peux pas les pleurer. Je n'en suis pas capable.

Il baissa légèrement la tête alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Temari ne sut comment réagir. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer sa situation et n'était pas sûre de la manière dont elle devait réagir. Se battre avec force et vigueur et élaborer des plans pour trouver le point faible de l'ennemi étaient son domaine. Réconforter les âmes perdues, elle s'en sentait complètement incapable.

– Tu devrais y aller, dit-elle après hésitation. Ils étaient tes amis et tu les aimais. Si un jour tu retrouves la mémoire, tu t'en souviendras.

Shikamaru acquiesça et rejoignit la file vers l'autel. Sakura, elle, s'était arrêtée devant les deux photos. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais elle ne l'avait pas réalisé. Son regard vert passait sur les deux visages d'une façon presque mécanique. D'un côté, il y avait celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et, de l'autre, celui qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, comme si sa vie avait été un échec. Deux hommes qui l'avaient aimée et qui en étaient morts. Apportait-elle donc le malheur autour d'elle ? L'équipe 7 avait-elle été appelée l'équipe maudite par sa faute ?

– Sakura, il faut y aller.

La main de Kakashi sur son épaule ne sut la faire repartir. Elle secoua vivement la tête et le malheur qui la rongeait depuis tout ce temps éclata à nouveau. Ses larmes coulèrent à flot, encore plus violemment que les fois précédentes. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'autel, telle une blessée, implorant le pardon des deux défunts.

– Sakura, je t'en prie, lève-toi !

Malgré ses protestations, Kakashi la souleva et l'emporta à l'écart. Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner. Elle semblait meurtrie, peut-être même détruite de l'intérieur. C'était à son tour de poser la fleur. Il regarda la photo de Naruto et une voix secrète dans sa tête murmura : « Je prendrai soin d'elle, Naruto. Après tout, c'était ta dernière volonté, non ? ».

Il posa alors la fleur et, après un dernier regard pour Lee, s'éloigna. Il se souvenait encore de la force avec laquelle Naruto lui avait empoigné le bras pour lui faire promettre de veiller sur Sakura. Sasuke avait accepté. Seul Shino avait été présent à ce moment-là et il comptait bien entendu sur lui pour ne pas révéler ce secret à qui que ce soit.

Dans la foule, Tenten, son bras mutilé posé en écharpe, ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son coéquipier. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé sa mort, elle n'avait cessé d'y repenser. Si seulement elle avait su ce qui allait se passer, elle aurait tout fait pour l'empêcher de participer à cette mission.

– Gai-sensei n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle à Neji, juste à côté d'elle.

– Non.

Tenten soupira. Tout le monde savait que Gai, la panthère de jade de Konoha, traversait phase de dépression. Kakashi le faisait même surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne se suiciderait pas. Tenten et Neji l'avaient revus depuis leur retour, mais ils n'avaient pas osé lui parler de Lee. A ce moment-là, Gai était saoul et délirait complètement. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu l'intervention de Kakashi pour l'empêcher de briser toutes les bouteilles de saké qu'il avait piquées dans une boutique de Beru.

– C'était son rêve, de faire de Lee un grand ninja, soupira Tenten.

– Lee était un grand ninja.

Les paroles de Neji la surprirent, d'autant plus qu'il ne les avait jamais prononcées. Elle échangea avec lui un regard inquiet et, soudain, une idée naquit dans son esprit. Il y avait peut-être encore une chance pour redonner un sens à la vie de leur maître.

– Neji, viens avec moi, le supplia-t-elle en saisissant son poignet. Nous devons aller voir Gai-sensei !

– Mais… enfin, Tenten, la cérémonie n'est pas finie !

– Nous avons déjà faits nos adieux à Lee et à Naruto et je tiens à ce que Gai-sensei puisse en faire de même. Neji, viens avec moi ! Je… je ne pourrai pas y arriver seule.

Devant la moue suppliante de sa coéquipière, Neji ne put refuser. Depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, il n'arrivait plus à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ils s'éloignèrent alors discrètement de la foule et entamèrent l'ascension vers Beru.

Les couloirs de la ville étaient plongés dans un silence religieux. Une grande partie des habitants étaient descendus rendre hommage aux ninjas morts pour eux. Neji et Tenten n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la chambre de Gai : c'était la seule où un homme veillait, tendant l'oreille au cas où.

– Nous venons parler à Gai-sensei, expliqua Tenten.

L'homme acquiesça et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Tenten tendit son bras vers la poignée avant de se figer. Elle venait de tendre son bras droit recouvert de bandages, celui qui ne possédait plus de main. Neji, gêné pour elle, n'osa pas l'arrêter.

– J'ai… j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est encore là, balbutia-t-elle en rabattant contre elle son membre meurtri et mutilé.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Tenten.

La voix rassurante de Neji calma les battements de son cœur. Il tendit la main et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer.

Gai se trouvait effectivement dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sur le ventre, il fixait le plafond sans le voir vraiment. A l'entrée de ses deux élèves, il tourna la tête et leur adressa un sourire jovial. Neji et Tenten frissonnèrent. Ce n'était pas l'air habituel de leur professeur, il était bien trop crispé pour cela.

– Neji, Tenten, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

– Nous, on va bien, répondit Neji en prenant place sur une chaise.

– Mais vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? ajouta Tenten en s'asseyant à son tour.

– Bien, bien ! assura Gai. Kakashi et moi nous sommes promené hier. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il faisait si froid l'hiver !

– Gai-sensei…

La voix de Tenten le coupa dans son élan. Il la fixa étrangement, attendant la suite.

– Je sais que vous avez mal, acheva-t-elle d'un air désolé.

– Mal ? répéta Gai. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais très bien, Tenten !

Tenten sentit son sang bouillir. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Gai reniait sa douleur. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Lee, il n'avait pas laissé couler une seule larme et jamais n'avait avoué son malheur. Il souriait, riait même comme un fou. Oh oui, c'était un rire de fou, un rire malsain pour lui, qui était si sincère auparavant.

N'y tenant plus, Tenten se leva de sa chaise et approcha son visage de celui de Gai, à tel point que celui-ci recula, impressionné.

– Non, vous n'allez pas bien, Sensei ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de débiter des bêtises, de faire des promenades à la con avec Maître Kakashi, vous êtes surveillé tout le temps, et vous osez dire que vous allez bien ? Vous avez mal, Sensei, reconnaissez-le !

Neji demeura bouche bée, impressionné. Il n'avait que rarement vu sa coéquipière dans un tel état et, à chaque fois, ça avait été lorsqu'un de ses amis se trouvait en danger. Apparemment, c'était le cas de Gai.

D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'osa pas réagir. Le ton de Tenten l'avait momentanément subjugué et il demeura quelques secondes immobile, en la fixant sans ciller. Quand Tenten reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix beaucoup plus douce et elle saisit de sa seule main celle de Gai en prononçant ces mots :

– Je sais que vous avez mal, Sensei. Lee vous manque beaucoup.

Quelque chose sembla se briser en Gai. Son visage se décomposa jusqu'à afficher une mine complètement perdue. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler tandis que ses joues perdaient toute couleur. Il baissa alors la tête vers ses pieds et parla d'une voix grave, une voix qui semblait vraiment lui appartenir.

– Non, Lee ne me manque pas, Tenten. C'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Quand Kakashi m'a annoncé sa mort, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur de la poitrine. Alors, tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je joue celui qui a pété un plomb ? Tenten, je ne mérite plus d'être ninja, j'ai failli à mon nindô. J'avais juré de faire de Lee un excellent ninja, de le mener vers les sommets. Alors, il vaut mieux qu'on me croie fou. Ainsi, je ne serai plus ninja et, quand le monde m'aura oublié, je pourrai rejoindre Lee en paix.

Ces paroles effrayèrent Tenten qui, sur le coup, se rassit sans rien dire. Ce fut au tour de Neji d'intervenir, d'une voix calme mais néanmoins ferme et autoritaire :

– Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça, Sensei ! Nous avons besoin de vous, Tenten et moi.

– Neji, je ne suis plus ton sensei à partir de maintenant, répondit Gai. Je ne suis plus digne d'être ninja.

– Mais qui vous dit que vous avez failli à votre nindô ? N'avez-vous pas compris, après toutes ces années ? Lee était un grand ninja ! Il était extrêmement puissant, intelligent, il connaissait les risques ! Lee était un grand ninja et même…

Une lueur sembla s'allumer dans les yeux de Gai. Il resta pendu aux lèvres de Neji, attendant la suite. Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à finir sa phrase. Tenten crut comprendre ce qu'il allait dire. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Neji, il était bien trop orgueilleux pour cela !

– … et même plus grand que je ne le serai jamais, acheva Neji d'une voix résignée. Lee n'a jamais abandonné ses coéquipiers, ni son village. Ça n'a pas toujours été mon cas.

Gai ne répondit pas, trop perplexe pour prononcer un seul mot. Tenten observait Neji avec reconnaissance. Même s'il le pensait réellement, il lui avait fallu oublier tout orgueil pour avouer une telle chose. Lui qui avait toujours été aussi parfait, aussi puissant, lui le génie du célèbre clan Hyûga serait moins fort que Rock Lee, le ninja sans talent ? Pourtant, c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de dire.

– La cérémonie n'est pas terminée, ajouta-t-il. Vous voulez peut-être allez lui dire au revoir une dernière fois ?

– Heu… oui, oui… je pense que oui.

Gai se leva, ouvrit la porte et passa devant l'homme chargé de le surveiller sans répondre à ses questions. Neji sortit de la chambre avec Tenten et fit signe au gardien de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis il commença à s'éloigner, suivi de sa coéquipière.

– Merci Neji. Je n'y serais pas arrivée toute seule.

– Ce n'est rien, Tenten, assura-t-il. Et pour ton bras, ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une solution.

Tenten, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, accorda un sourire à Neji. Elle lui saisit le bras droit pour lui répondre :

– Neji, tu as réussi à guérir Gai-sensei de la mort de Lee. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire plus pour moi.

– Tenten, il faut que tu comprennes. Gai-sensei et toi êtes les deux seuls membres de notre équipe qui me restent. Je ferai tout pour qu'on soit encore unis aussi longtemps que possible.

Tenten comprit alors ce que la mort de Lee avait provoqué chez Neji : un changement radical qui l'amenait à reconsidérer la valeur de l'amitié. Ses coéquipiers n'étaient plus de simples aides, ils étaient des amis, des personnes à qui il tenait, et il en allait de même pour d'autres habitants de Konoha.

L'enterrement de Naruto et de Lee terminé, les habitants de Beru durent reprendre leurs activités habituelles. Les ninjas, malgré ce jour de deuil, devaient déjà prévoir la prochaine reconstruction de leur communauté déchirée. A présent que Kyûbi était mort avec Naruto, ils devaient se préparer à résister aux futures menaces, notamment l'avancée en puissance d'Oto.

Sakura sortit exténuée de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers la cantine pour dîner et, quand elle entra, elle avisa une table où ses amis s'étaient réunis : Sasuke, Ino, Chôji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten et Neji. Temari était repartie pour Suna durant l'après-midi, ce qui semblait d'ailleurs affecter l'humeur de leur amnésique.

– Bonsoir tout le monde, les salua Sakura en les rejoignant.

L'ambiance à table était étrange. Ni joyeuse, ni morbide, elle était calme, presque apaisante. Après les sanglots pour les morts, la sérénité revenait peu à peu calmer les cœurs déchirés.

– Ça va mieux, Sakura ?

La question de Sasuke l'étonna fortement. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait deviner qu'il avait juré à Naruto de prendre soin d'elle. Elle acquiesça lentement avant d'ajouter :

– Oui, tout va mieux maintenant. C'est juste que je pense que… je vais mettre un peu de temps à m'habituer.

– C'est vrai, approuva Ino. Naruto était tellement excentrique qu'on va sentir son absence.

– Oui, pareil pour Lee, enchaîna Chôji.

– Mais faut pas oublier qu'ils sont toujours là, intervint Tenten. Même pour toi, Shikamaru.

Hinata, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de cette table et, finalement, la discussion à propos des morts était supportable.

– Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Sakura avec le même sourire que Hinata. Comme disait Maître Sarutobi, nous sommes tous liés par la volonté du feu.

– Un jour, j'espère que vous songerez à m'apprendre ce concept, répliqua Shikamaru en bâillant.

– Idiot, tu le connais déjà ! le sermonna Ino. Amnésique ou pas, tu l'as en toi parce que tu es ninja de Konoha !

Tandis que Shikamaru lui répondait d'un air blasé que les femmes étaient chiantes, le reste du groupe se détendit et offrit quelques sourires sincères. Ils en avaient récupéré, des blessures, des malheurs, des déceptions, mais, au fond, ils avaient appris l'essentiel. Tant qu'ils seraient là et qu'ils continueraient à conserver le souvenir de Lee et de Naruto, ces deux ninjas d'exception veilleraient sur eux. Sakura, elle, en était certaine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je crois que je n'ai jamais mis autant de morts dans un fic. Enfin, quand je fais du tragique, j'y mets la quand même la dose (je pense qu'il suffit de lire _Le Drame de trois vies _pour vérifier. Cependant, vous remarquerez que la fin de ce chapitre part sur une nouvelle ambiance : on arrête de pleurer pour prendre de l'avant ! J'ai eu assez de mal pour faire le passage avec Gai, je n'étais pas sûre de la mnière dont je devais m'y prendre.

Bon, je posterai la suite (oui, ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé), dans le courant de la semaine. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre !


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tenten haleta bruyamment en se reculant et enfonça ses jambes dans la terre retournée du terrain d'entraînement. Sa main gauche tenait fermement le bâton droit et simple qu'elle tendait pour se défendre. Face à elle, Neji était prêt à charger à nouveau.

– Tu veux arrêter ? demanda-t-il.

Tenten secoua la tête avec détermination. Elle était fatiguée mais pouvait encore s'entraîner. Comprenant le message, Neji s'élança vers elle, les mains en avant. Tenten savait qu'il ne la blesserait pas, mais s'écarta d'un bond et se servit du bâton pour bloquer ses gestes. Neji était rapide, ses gestes aussi fluides que ceux d'un danseur, et Tenten s'efforçait de le contrer à chaque coup. Soudain, il la toucha à la hanche et ils s'immobilisèrent.

– Tu t'améliores, constata-t-il en retirant sa main.

Tenten le remercia d'un signe de tête et baissa les yeux vers le bâton qu'elle tenait à deux mains.

– Je ne suis pas encore assez rapide, fit-elle, un peu agacée.

– Ça viendra. Ta rééducation est en bonne voie et Shizune a fait un excellent travail.

A ces mots, il plaça une main sur le poignet droit de Tenten. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son véritable poignet. Il s'agissait d'une prothèse, une simple copie, mais, avec les conseils de Tsunade, Shizune en avait fait un membre neuf. Tenten le dirigeait aisément grâce à son propre chakra.

– Tu me sens ? demanda Neji en baissant les yeux vers sa main, toujours posée au même endroit.

– Un peu, mais pas vraiment. C'est étrange, en fait. Je crois que c'est plutôt mon chakra qui sent le tien.

Neji acquiesça et se dirigea vers le bord du terrain Il retira sa veste de ninja pour enfiler un vêtement plus ordinaire.

– On s'arrête déjà ? demanda Tenten, un peu déçue.

– Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard ? répliqua Neji, un mince sourire plissant les commissures de ses lèvres.

– C'est déjà l'heure ? Mince, il ne faut pas rater ça !

Aussitôt, elle se mit à courir et Neji, heureux de voir sa coéquipière aussi enthousiaste, lui emboîta le pas. Tout avait été difficile depuis son réveil à Beru, mais elle avait fini par accepter la prothèse que Shizune avait mise au point. Cette dernière en avait d'ailleurs profité pour en créer une pour Shino, un peu moins perfectionnée puisque celui-ci n'utilisait pas ses bras pour ses techniques de ninja.

Tenten avait eu énormément de mal à s'habituer à son faux membre. Elle se sentait moins sûre de ses gestes, semblait avoir perdu son habileté et avait bien souvent du mal à coordonner ce bout de plastique avec le reste de son corps. Cependant, la longue phase de réapprentissage était en bonne voie et, depuis, Tenten retrouvait le sourire. Même si elle ne le savait pas, rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Neji.

*

Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Sakura se tenait au dernier étage de la tour administrative de Konoha, récemment inaugurée. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois que le cauchemar Kyûbi avait pris fin et, enfin, le village commençait à retrouver un peu d'allure. Le site se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du précédent, dans un environnement semblable.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil par la large fenêtre pour apercevoir la foule amassée en bas. Les habitants du nouveau village de Konoha n'étaient pas particulièrement nombreux, mais ils étaient présents et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Finalement, elle se retourna et demanda :

– Vous êtes sûr de votre choix, Kakashi-sensei ?

– Oh oui ! répondit le ninja aux cheveux blancs. Cependant, j'espère que, toi, tu te sens prête.

– A vrai dire, je suis un peu nerveuse, mais je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir.

– Je pense la même chose, intervint une voix grave.

Sakura se retourna et un sourire éclaira son visage.

– Sasuke ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– J'étais venu voir comment tu t'en sortais, répondit-il d'un air nonchalant.

– Oh, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment, Maître Tsunade m'a déjà surchargée de conseils ! fit Sakura d'un air un peu gêné.

– Pour ça, tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'elle t'en donne d'autres, assura Kakashi.

Sakura soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai qu'elle était jeune, mais elle espérait un peu de liberté de mouvement pour pouvoir prouver aux gens qu'elle méritait leur confiance.

– Bon, il est onze heures, intervint Sasuke, il est peut-être temps de commencer.

Sakura acquiesça et sortit du bureau, suivie des deux hommes. Elle commença à tordre ses mains pour tromper son angoisse. Plus ils avançaient et plus ils s'approchaient de l'instant crucial. Elle commença alors à douter. Avait-elle bien fait d'accepter ? N'était-elle pas un peu jeune ? Elle secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Si Kakashi lui faisait confiance, elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent au toit de la tour. Une légère brise de printemps la fit frissonner. Même si elle était trop éloignée des rambardes pour apercevoir la foule, elle sentait sa présence. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux hommes.

– Vous me trouvez comment ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers sa tenue.

– Parfaite, assura Kakashi avec un sourire.

– Pff, je dois ressembler à Maître Sarutobi, oui !

– Je trouve que ça te donne un peu de sagesse, mais tu ne parais pas vieille pour autant, la contredit Sasuke.

Rassurée, Sakura se décida enfin à avancer jusqu'au bord de la terrasse. Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition, la foule commença à s'agiter et les applaudissements fusèrent. C'était jour de fête à Konoha et les habitants se montraient pleins d'entrain.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sakura leva les bras pour réclamer le silence. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle sentait les regards de la foule tous posés sur elle et comprit qu'elle ne devait pas se tromper. C'était maintenant à elle de parler :

– Peuple de Konoha, commença-t-elle, je suis très honorée d'avoir été choisie par Maître Kakashi pour devenir votre Septième Hokage. Je sais que nous venons de passer des moments difficiles et sans doute plusieurs d'entre nous ont perdu l'espoir de voir un jour notre village renaître. Ceci dit, aujourd'hui, je me sens prête à vous protéger et à vous enseigner le principe que mes prédécesseurs se sont efforcés de transmettre : nous sommes le village de Konoha et, comme dans une grande famille, notre devoir à tous est de veiller les uns sur les autres. C'est ce qui nous lie, ce qu'on appelle la volonté du feu.

A ces mots, les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle. Sakura sourit en voyant les gens l'acclamer. Ce qui la soulageait, c'était qu'elle ne les avait pas déçus. Elle accorda un signe de main à ses connaissances. Gai ressortait clairement de la foule, agitant les bras dans tous les sens pour la saluer. Sakura avait du mal à croire à son rétablissement et, pourtant, à force de patience et de persévérance, Kakashi et ses élèves avaient réussi à lui faire admettre la mort de Lee. A côté de lui, Neji, l'air impassible, entourait d'un bras les épaules de Tenten. Cette dernière encourageait la nouvelle Hokage d'un magnifique sourire, sûre qu'elle saurait remplir son rôle.

Finalement, Sakura détourna les yeux et son regard tomba sur un nouveau couple.

– Kiba et Hinata ne sont pas un peu proches ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en fixant un point de la foule.

– Si et, si j'ai bien compris, ils sont ensemble depuis la semaine dernière, répondit Sasuke derrière elle. Hinata a par ailleurs repris la direction de son clan, donc je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à intégrer le conseil.

– Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? demanda Sakura, suspicieuse.

– Eh bien, après six ans d'absence, il fallait bien que je m'informe sur l'actualité de nos amis.

Sakura acquiesça, même si elle doutait de ces paroles. Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas la plus convaincante des réponses, mais il ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'en vérité il avait cherché à se renseigner sur elle et, qu'ainsi, il en apprenait de belles sur leurs amis. Il tenait à honorer sa promesse auprès de Naruto et se demandait dans un coin de sa tête si le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir n'était pas le mariage. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître de ses projets et garda son air impassible durant le reste de la fête.

Sakura chercha ensuite Shino qu'elle trouva juste derrière ses deux coéquipiers. Comme à son habitude, il ne montrait pas son émotion mais, elle en était sûre, il ne devait pas être mécontent de la voir reprendre le village en main.

Dans la foule, Shikamaru Nara observait en soupirant ses deux coéquipiers, juste devant lui dans la foule. Chôji tenait fermement Ino contre lui et il se demandait si ces deux-là allaient enfin se décoller. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Finalement, il dévia son regard des tourtereaux et aperçut une tête blonde coiffée de quatre couettes dans la foule. Il sourit malgré lui et appela Temari. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et, voyant qu'il lui faisait signe, s'approcha.

– Je ne savais pas que Suna avait envoyé son ambassadrice pour la fête en l'honneur de la nouvelle Hokage, fit-il remarquer.

– Tu souris toujours comme ça quand tu me vois ? répliqua Temari qui se sentait un peu gênée.

– Oui, je suis désolé mais, même si je me rappelle de rien, quand je te vois des images reviennent dans ma tête et je suis sûr qu'elles appartiennent à mon passé. Alors, j'aime bien quand tu viens me voir, fille galère.

Temari éclata de rire en reconnaissant le surnom qu'il lui avait attribué lors de l'un de ses séjours à Konoha. Tsunade craignait qu'il ne puisse jamais retrouver totalement ses souvenirs mais, malgré cet état de fait, il réapprenait très vite et il avait rapidement réussi à retrouver naturellement ses amis. Temari, elle, était heureuse en cet instant : elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Shikamaru qu'elle avait toujours connu.

– Perte de mémoire ou pas, il y a des habitudes qui ne te quittent pas, dit-elle en se reprenant.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être. Au fait, Temari, il y a une question qui me préoccupe depuis quelques temps…

– Oui ?

– Hum, ne te vexe pas, mais… quelle était exactement notre relation ?

Temari faillit piquer un fard en songeant que leur relation n'avait jamais été vraiment très claire. A la limite entre le flirt et l'amitié, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle représentait pour Shikamaru.

– Disons, que nous étions amis, mais que nous étions vraiment très proches.

– Ah, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Préférant détourner les yeux pour ne pas montrer à Temari son trouble, il accorda un regard à Sakura. Il remarqua alors que celle-ci fixait le fond du village.

– Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait qu'il veille sur nous ? demanda-t-il subitement.

– Tu parles de qui ? s'étonna Temari.

– De celui qui est là-haut.

Temari leva alors à son tour les yeux et sourit avant de répondre :

– Oui, tu as raison. Je comprends pourquoi Sakura a demandé à ce qu'il soit représenté ici.

Sakura descendit quelques minutes plus tard de la tour pour passer dans la foule, toujours suivie par son ancien professeur, alors que Sasuke s'était fondu dans la masse. Elle ne manqua pas de saluer Tsunade qui, enfin, marchait sans béquilles. Elle avait d'ailleurs confié la direction de l'hôpital du nouveau Konoha à Shizune, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir régulièrement y vérifier que tout se passait bien.

La place du village se transforma rapidement en un lieu de rires, de boissons et de fête. Sakura fut accaparée durant la matinée par les gens qui voulaient la voir. Une Hokage aussi jeune, il faut dire qu'il n'y en avait pas eu depuis le Quatrième. En plus, chacun savait le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la mort de Kyûbi et la fin de leur cauchemar.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, Ino vint la tirer des mondanités, expliquant aux habitants de Konoha que leur Hokage avait, elle aussi, le droit de manger. Elle tira Sakura près du buffet où Chôji les attendait déjà, une brochette de viande à la main.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir tous ces gens t'admirer ? demanda Ino, avide de connaître les impressions de son amie.

– Heu… c'est impressionnant, je dirais ! Et puis éprouvant, aussi. Merci de m'avoir sortie de là !

– Tiens, v'là les autres tourtereaux ! s'exclama Chôji en pointant un doigt derrière elle. Ah, mais l'assiette de Kiba est pleine de crevettes !

Sous les yeux éberlués de Sakura et d'Ino, il se dirigea vers le couple en silence. Les deux amies froncèrent les sourcils. Chôji n'allait quand même pas oser voler la nourriture d'un aveugle ?

Hinata, elle, ne vit Chôji qu'au dernier moment. Elle leva une main pour le saluer, mais il avait déjà un bras tendu vers l'assiette de Kiba. Cependant, celui-ci, assis à table à côté de sa coéquipière, l'arrêta d'un ton ironique :

– Chôji, tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à un pauvre infirme ?

Chôji demeura interloqué, la main à quelques centimètres de l'assiette, tant le fait d'avoir été surpris était incroyable, tandis que Ino et Sakura, qui avaient accouru, pouffaient de rire derrière lui.

– Mais… comment t'as fait ? balbutia-t-il.

– Tu sens les chips au barbecue à un kilomètre à la ronde, mon pauvre vieux !

Kiba afficha alors un sourire narquois, tandis qu'Ino venait prendre le bras de son coéquipier.

– Allez, viens Chôji, laisse tomber ! On va aller se prendre une assiette chacun et tu vas enfin pouvoir manger à ta faim !

Chôji se laissa entraîner sans broncher par sa petite amie, toujours aussi étonné. Sakura, elle, prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Hinata.

– Alors, comment allez-vous ?

– Plutôt bien, répondit Kiba. Oh, Sakura, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ta proposition, mais je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je me débrouillerai sans.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Sûr, je m'habitue de plus en plus à cet état, en fait. A propos, Sasuke n'est plus surveillé ?

– Non, depuis la semaine dernière. Kakashi-sensei a décidé qu'il avait suffisamment participé à la reconstruction.

– Je vois. Tu lui en veux toujours ?

Cette question rappela à Sakura l'amertume et la colère qu'elle avait ressenties en pensant que Sasuke était coupable de la mort de Naruto. Cependant, durant ces derniers mois, cette colère avait eu le temps de s'estomper. Sasuke avait fait preuve d'une amabilité assez exceptionnelle depuis son retour et Sakura avait fini par accepter sa présence.

– Non. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir toute ma vie. Naruto ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Kiba approuva d'un signe de tête. Hinata, une main posée sur son bras, écoutait la conversation en silence. Sakura trouvait qu'elle était devenue très sage. Elle parlait peu, mais quand elle le faisait on prêtait attention à ses propos.

– Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'aimerais quand même voir les autres, déclara Sakura en se levant.

Hinata la regarda partir de ses yeux blancs, tandis que Kiba se contentait de repérer les bruits de ses pas parmi les autres bruissements de la foule.

– Quelle était sa proposition ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kiba.

– Elle voulait faire des études poussées sur le fonctionnement du cerveau pour tenter une opération, mais je ne préfère pas. Après tout, j'ai beau avoir perdu mes yeux, quelqu'un voit à ma place.

Puis, avec un petit sourire, il baissa la tête vers ses genoux et caressa la boule de poil grise qui s'y était lovée.

– N'est-ce pas, Haru ?

Le chien jappa à peine dans son sommeil. Hinata ne put que sourire en voyant son petit ami ainsi rasséréné. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de lui offrir le petit chien. Certes, il ne remplacerait jamais Akamaru, mais Kiba avait appris une chose après la mort de Lee et de Naruto : les gens partent, mais l'amitié reste. Même si Kiba garderait toujours un gros vide dans le cœur, il appréciait déjà le petit Haru avec qui il avait commencé à s'entraîner.

– Sakura et Maître Tsunade ne te laisseront sans doute pas reprendre les missions, fit remarquer Hinata d'un ton plus grave.

– Sans doute, approuva Kiba. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant la voie de ninja ! Si je ne peux pas exécuter des missions, je deviendrai professeur à l'Académie. Après tout, Iruka aura bien besoin d'aide. Sinon, j'élèverai des chiens pour ninjas. Tu verras, Hinata, je ferai quelque chose qui me plaira !

A ces mots, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Hinata. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir où elle se situait précisément. Son odorat surdéveloppé et ses oreilles attentives comblaient presque parfaitement l'handicap causé par la perte de la vue.

De son côté, Sakura alla manger tranquillement avec Chôji et Ino, régulièrement rejointe par des habitants du village qui venaient lui souhaiter un long et glorieux office. Quand elle quitta ses deux amis, elle se mit en quête de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu voir. Elle fut satisfaite d'apercevoir la silhouette reconnaissable de Shino à travers la foule. C'était le seul recouvert d'un imperméable par cette belle journée !

– Ah, Sakura, fit-il en la voyant approcher dans sa tenue de cérémonie.

Sakura le salua d'un signe de tête. Elle était habituée à ce que Shino ne soit pas un grand bavard. Elle se sentait en revanche très reconnaissante envers lui. Sans son obstination, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais rejoint ses amis à Beru. C'était lui, après tout, qui lui avait amené Ino.

– Tu… tu penses quoi de ma nomination ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient légèrement de la fête pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.

– Hum, j'avoue avoir été assez surpris quand Maître Kakashi l'a annoncée, mais au final ce n'est pas un mauvais choix.

– Alors, toi aussi tu t'es dit que je n'étais pas la plus forte du village ?

Ce détail avait longtemps gêné Sakura. Elle ne se considérait pas comme étant la plus puissante de ce village. Elle jugeait Kakashi, Yamato, Neji ou encore Sasuke bien meilleurs qu'elle. Pourtant, il semblait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait convenu pour le rôle.

– Sérieusement, je pense que le seul capable de te surpasser est Sasuke. Mais nous n'allions pas confier le village à un ancien traître, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura hocha la tête. Pour ça, elle était d'accord. Sasuke n'aurait certainement pas pu devenir Hokage à sa place.

– Mais, Neji ou les autres jônins ? Il n'y en aurait pas un qui aurait convenu ?

– Sakura, tu sais bien que les jônins de Konoha se comptent aujourd'hui sur les doigts de la main ! Maître Kakashi était puissant, mais il lui manquait la motivation.

Sakura soupira et une moue déçue se forma sur sa bouche. Comprenant que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, Shino ajouta :

– Sakura, tu as la force de cent hommes, ton niveau médical équivaut à celui de Maître Tsunade et tu as à présent une volonté de fer pour défendre le village ! Tu as compris l'esprit de Konoha ! Que demander de plus ?

Sakura ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Ces paroles la laissèrent interdite. Elle ne pensait pas que Shino Aburame puisse autant la féliciter. En tout cas, si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela quelques mois auparavant, elle lui aurait répondu qu'il avait trop forcé sur le saké.

– Merci, Shino, je…

Elle ne termina par sa phrase. Elle venait de relever les yeux et Shino avait disparu. Elle sourit malgré elle, en pensant qu'il était toujours aussi discret. Elle sut alors qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui dans son rôle de Hokage.

Quand elle se rapprocha à nouveau de la fête, elle eut le droit à d'autres félicitations, remerciements, et conseils de la part de Tsunade qui semblait vouloir s'acharner. Cette dernière, même en n'étant plus ninja, possédait une influence inébranlable au sein du village.

– Ne te laisse surtout pas avoir par le conseil ! disait-elle avec fermeté. Ils peuvent être fourbes et stupides par moments ! Bon, en prenant en compte que Hinata ne devrait pas tarder à le rejoindre, il devrait ne pas trop te poser de soucis.

Sakura acquiesça. Le conseil de Konoha avait été reformé à partir des représentants des grandes familles de Konoha qui restaient. Certains, un peu sceptiques à l'idée d'avoir une Hokage aussi jeune, risquaient peut-être d'essayer de la mener par le bout du nez, mais Sakura comptait bien ne pas se laisser faire.

Tsunade, en tout cas, faisait plaisir à voir. Depuis qu'elle avait abandonné ses béquilles, elle ne cessait d'arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital pour partager son savoir avec les infirmiers et conseillait souvent les plus inexpérimentés.

Tsunade avait très peu laissé voir son malheur suite à la mort de Naruto. Sakura savait qu'elle s'y était longtemps préparée. Elle avait fait son deuil le jour où Kyûbi avait détruit Konoha. Même si Naruto avait été pour elle un souvenir de son petit frère, elle était parvenue à demeurer digne devant les villageois. Ensuite, si elle avait pleuré en secret, nul ne le savait.

Ensuite, Sakura discuta un peu avec Shizune qui semblait très heureuse pour elle. Elle eut aussi le droit à une petite conversation avec Iruka. Le moral du professeur ne montait pas bien haut depuis la disparition de Naruto, mais Sakura remarqua tout de même un peu de chaleur dans sa voix quand il lui dit :

– Je suis sûr que Naruto aurait été heureux de te voir à cette place. Peut-être même qu'il te regarde en ce moment !

Sakura avait légèrement rougi. Elle ne savait pas si Naruto pouvait la voir d'où il était, mais elle espérait bien qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir pris la place qu'il désirait depuis tout petit.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que Sakura trouva un peu de calme. Assise sur un banc, elle resta un peu à l'écart des danses et, alors que des lampions étaient devenues seules lumières du village, elle jeta des coups d'œil presque intimidés à son accoutrement. Elle avait revêtu l'habit blanc et rouge des Hokages et ne s'était pas facilement sentie à l'aise dans cette tenue solennelle.

– Ah, Sakura ! s'exclama Gai, en la sortant de ses pensées. Félicitations !

Sakura se retourna pour le voir lever le verre qu'il tenait en main. Elle sourit devant son air joyeux, mais, rapidement, Gai devint beaucoup plus grave.

– Au fait, je tenais à te remercier, ajouta-t-il.

A ces mots, il esquissa un geste vers le centre de la place principale du village. Sakura sut immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler. Au milieu de la place, se dressait une statue blanche représentant Lee tel qu'il était, puissant ninja, maître du Taijutsu. Sur le piédestal les mots « _A_ _tous les ninjas morts pour Konoha » _avaient été gravés dans la pierre.

– Ce n'est rien, Gai-sensei. Lee m'a sauvée, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour lui.

– Tu… tu n'as pas à m'appeler Gai-sensei, tu sais, fit remarquer Gai alors que les larmes menaçaient de déborder au souvenir de son ancien élève. C'est plutôt à moi de t'appeler Maître Sakura !

Sakura se sentit gênée. Maître Sakura ? Quel nom formel ! Il allait falloir qu'elle demande à ses amis proches de continuer à l'appeler par son simple prénom. Elle savait que, même si ce jour-là ils n'y avaient pas encore fait attention, ils risquaient de commencer à la nommer solennellement ainsi par la suite.

Gai repartit vers la foule et Sakura tourna le dos à la fête. Elle se mit à marcher, profitant de a fraîcheur de la nuit pour calmer toutes ses pensées. Tandis que le bruit de la musique et des conversations parvenait encore faiblement à ses oreilles, elle s'arrêta pour lever les yeux vers la falaise qui surplombait le village, à l'instar de l'ancien Konoha.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une présence bien connue approcher par derrière. Elle tourna la tête pour voir que Sasuke la fixait de son air impassible.

– Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, je cherchais simplement un peu de solitude.

Sakura en aurait presque souri. Sasuke n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années d'exil. Il était resté égal à lui-même, dans tous les plans, sauf peut-être un seul : Sakura avait l'impression qu'il était devenu moins égoïste.

– Je me demande pourquoi Kakashi-sensei m'a choisie, moi, plutôt qu'un autre, avoua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

– Il m'a dit il y a à peine quelques minutes que tu avais la force et la volonté de protéger le village tout entier, et même de donner ta vie s'il le fallait pour mener cette tâche à bien. Je crois que c'est le destin de tous les Hokages, non ?

Sakura ne répondit pas, une boule venait de se former dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas oublié une seule fois qu'en acceptant la place que Kakashi lui offrait, elle était peut-être destinée à sauver son village en mourant, comme le Troisième ou le Quatrième, ou au mieux en perdant sa place, comme Tsunade.

– Enfin, je suppose que tu y arriveras, lâcha Sasuke d'un ton désinvolte. Tu as ce qu'on appelle… la volonté du feu, non ?

Sakura leva les yeux vers son ancien coéquipier. Il semblait presque se moquer de ce principe qui était pourtant le fondement même de Konoha.

– Toi aussi tu l'as, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus sec. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, presque étonné qu'elle ose lui répondre ainsi. Il détourna la tête pour mieux réfléchir. S'il décidait de continuer à respecter sa promesse envers Naruto, il était à peu près sûr d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Cependant, un simple regard vers la falaise du village le convainquit ne de pas abandonner.

Le silence venait de s'installer entre eux quand une autre présence s'approcha. En reconnaissant le bruit des pas traînants de son ancien professeur, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– C'est bien ironique, non ? fit Kakashi en s'arrêtant à côté de ses anciens élèves.

– Quoi donc ? s'étonna Sakura.

– Que Naruto, qui a toujours voulu être Hokage, ne le devienne jamais, alors que toi, qui n'as jamais rien demandé, tu ais aujourd'hui obtenu cet honneur. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'ai échoué dans ma mission de professeur.

– Non, vous n'avez pas échoué, Kakashi-sensei. Par contre, je pensais à la même chose à propos de ce rôle de Hokage. Je trouve ça injuste : Naruto a fait tant d'efforts pour se faire accepter dans le but d'être Hokage que je me dégoûte presque de prendre son rôle.

– Tu ne devrais pas penser ainsi, rétorqua Sasuke de sa voix grave. Naruto n'est plus là, tu n'as donc pas à te sentir coupable.

– Je sais, répondit Sakura d'une voix triste où perçait encore la douleur d'avoir perdu un ami cher. Et c'est pour cela que je tiens à devenir Hokage pour deux. Pour moi et, surtout, pour lui.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, car Naruto croyait dur comme fer en la volonté du feu et il avait un don pour la transmettre à son entourage. Alors, j'essayerai de faire comme lui l'aurait fait.

Sasuke eut un maigre sourire et leva les yeux vers la paroi qui formait le fond du village. A la place des visages froids et durs des précédents Hokages qui surplombaient l'ancien Konoha, on pouvait y voir l'incroyable sourire de Naruto, illuminant son visage comme s'il croisait l'un de ses amis. Sakura aimait ce souvenir, à jamais gravé dans la pierre et, surtout, à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et ainsi se finit cette histoire ! Je suis un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais bon, j'ai quand me^me quelques excuses. Non seulement ça fiat quelques jours que je n'arrive pratiquement plus à accéder à mon ordinateur (travail, travail, travail...) et, en plus, je tenais à ce que cet épilogue corresponde le mieux possible à vos attentes, alors je l'ai modifié une bonne dizaine de fois !

Bon, en plus de ça, j'ai longuement hésité à donner la place de Hokage à Sakura. Je ne la vois pas vraiment dans ce rôle dans le manga, mais je me suis dit que dans le contexte de l'histoire ce n'était pas complètement dénué de sens (si ?). Et puis, je ne pouvais pas laisser Kakashi à cette place ! Il est fort, certes, mais je ne le vois pas passer ses journées assis bien sagement derrière une bureau.

Ah, sinon, j'espère que Sasuke ne vous aura pas paru OOC. J'ai tenté d'adoucir son caractère sans le changer, ce qui n'est quand même pas évident.

Bon, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à raconter. Ah, si, ma prochaine fic ! Heu, pour être honnête, elle ne risque pas de sortir avant un moment. En fait, j'ai deux idées qui me plaisent bien et je ne sais pas encore trop laquelle exploiter. Alors je fais des tests, je monte des scénarios, je me renseigne, je les entame un peu pour voir ce que ça donne, bref, j'essaye de me décider. Voilà, ce sera tout ! Merci à tous les commentaires, je me suis bien régalée en les lisant ^^. Non, sérieusement, c'est comme un tremplin qui sert à donner un chapitre encore meilleur que le précédent (du moins, j'essaye !).


End file.
